Wolny wilk
by Anielska23
Summary: I nagle wszystko dzieje się naraz. Zrośnięte już kości łamią się na nowo i układają odpowiednio. Gorąco ogarnia całe jego ciało, a skóra zaczyna swędzieć. Wystarcza moment i wyrasta mu sierść. Kolejna chwila i słyszy. Dosłownie wszystko. Jeszcze chwila i jego nos atakuje mnóstwo zapachów w tym charakterystyczna metalowa woń krwi. I wie, że jest teraz wilkiem. Tak ma być.
1. Prolog

To pierwszy raz, gdy publikuję coś na tej stronie. Są święta, a mi się nudzi, więc powstało to. Może będę to kontynuować, jeżeli się komuś spodoba, więc proszę nawet o krótki komentarz. Jeszcze nie wiem co będę brać pod uwagę, a co nie. Wakacje piąty-szósty rok. Ach, i uprzedzam, że będzie to **yaoi**. Raczej HP/DM. Raczej.

_Kursywa_-myśli

**Pogrubienie**-wilcza mowa

Wszystko układało się naprawdę idealnie. Rano ciotka obudziła Harry'ego jak zwykle, by zrobił śniadanie. Tym razem jednak zasiadł do stołu razem z nimi. _Ciotka ma dobry humor. _Później wręczyła mu listę obowiązków, ale nie powiedziała nic w stylu „Masz skończyć do kolacji". Czy mogło być lepiej? Owszem. Kolacje także dostał, co było niemałym szokiem. _Co się dzieję? Czy jest jakieś święto, o którym nie wiem?_ Gdy zapadł zmrok, Harry umył się i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Dopiero gdy usiadł na parapecie i spojrzał w niebo, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Była pełnia, a on nawet nie pomyślał o Remusie. Teraz zapewne nauczyciel zwijał się z bólu albo ranił się bezmyślnie. Wzdrygnął się i oddalił pospiesznie od okna. Nie chciał myśleć o bólu swoich bliskich. Potrząsnął głową i ułożył się na wysłużonym łóżku. Przykrył się kocem i zamknął oczy. _Dzisiaj był wspaniały dzień..._

Mrok zalał ulicę Privet Drive, a cisza jaka panowała mogła zostać określona tylko jednym słowem „upiorna". Krzaki rosnące nieopodal zaszeleściły złowrogo. Zaraz potem rozległ się dźwięk łamanych gałęzi i z zarośli wyłoniła się sylwetka zwierzęcia. Był to wilk o klasycznym szaro-brązowym ubarwieniu i rozmiarze większym niż zwyczajne drapieżniki tego rodzaju. Stworzenie rozgląda się uważnie, a jego brązowe oczy w końcu zatrzymują się na jednym z domów. Kroki stawia ostrożnie i bezszelestnie. Zatrzymuje się nagle i nadstawia uszy. Gdy nic nie zwraca jego uwagi, znów koncentruje się na swoim celu. Po dotarciu do drzwi wejściowych zadziera łeb w górę i spogląda na złoty numer domu. _Czwórka... To tu._ Na chwilę przymyka oczy. Nagle ciało wilka rozmywa się, skręca i wydłuża. Sierść gładko przechodzi w ludzką skórę i już po chwili przed Privet Drive 4 stoi zwyczajna kobieta. Sięga do drzwi,a konkretnie do zamka i dotyka go. Ze skupieniem przesuwa po nim palcami. W końcu do jej wrażliwych uszu dociera charakterystyczny szczęk, więc wypuszcza wstrzymane powietrze z ulgą. Mogła wziąć różdżkę! Na szczęście udało jej się. Powoli uchyla drzwi i wślizguje się do środka. Szybko przekręca zamek i znów przymyka oczy. Tym razem trwa to dłużej, ale w końcu szaro-brązowy wilk rozgląda się po holu. Przez chwilę obawia się, że nie będzie w stanie znaleźć swojego celu, ale zauważa schody. Bezszelestnie wspina się na nie, pogodnie pomrukując. _Jak na razie wszystko idzie jak po maśle..._ Przez chwilę węszy w powietrzu, po czym skręca w prawo. Z cichym skrzypnięciem uchyla drzwi i wkrada się do środka. _Nie lubię zabijać, ale to rozkaz Zack'a..._ Z pewnym kłopotem rzuca zaklęcie prywatności i podchodzi do wielkiego łóżka. Chłopak śpiący na nim mamrocze coś przez sen o kurczaku i bekonie, ale wilczyca go ignoruje. _A może jednak to lubię? Gdyby było inaczej, zrezygnowałabym..._

Harry budzi się nagle. Czuje oślepiający ból w lewym ramieniu, więc szarpie się. Jego zdezorientowany wzrok natrafia na brązowe oczy i nagle rozumie. _Wilkołak..._ Zaraz przepełnia go wściekłość. Napędzany adrenaliną krzyczy i sięga do łba zwierzęcia. Ciągnie je za agresywnie za ucho. Wilk ze skowytem cofa się w tył. Harry chce wstać, ale wtedy zaczyna to czuć. Ból uderza w niego nagle i nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed wrzaskiem. Jego rozbiegane spojrzenie spoczywa na stojącym w bezruchu stworzeniu. W jego oczach czai się strach. Kolejna fala bólu budzi w nim coś nieznanego. Warczy zł, chwytając się za ramię. Zwierze odwraca wzrok przerażone.

-Patrz na mnie!-krzyczy Harry, nie wiedząc nawet czemu to robi.

Gdy ich oczy znów się spotykają, robi coś, o co by się nie podejrzewał. Używa legilimencji, o której wspominał Snape rok temu, gdy uczył go oklumencji. Przed oczami miga mu kilka obrazów, więc ciągnie jeden z nich w swoją stronę. I nagle staje na zalanej mrokiem polanie. Tuż przed nim stoją dwa wilki, jednym z nich jest znajomy szaro-brązowy drapieżnik. Słyszy głos jakby w swoich myślach.

**-Pójdziesz na Privet Drive 4 i zabijesz wszystkich**-głęboki męski głos sprawia, że wilczyca wzdryga się nieznacznie.

**-Ale...**

**-Cicho!**-warczy zły, obnażając kły-**Wszyscy to mugole, więc nie marudź tylko weź się do roboty! Mam nadzieję, że tym razem tego nie spieprzysz.**

Wspomnienie urywa się. Harry zaciska zęby, czując jakby w jego żyłach krążyła lawa. Wsłuchuje się przez chwilę w rozbiegane myśli wilkołaka, po czym zrywa kontakt między nimi. Syczy z bólu. Czuje, że między jego palcami płynie krew i wie, że musi coś zrobić, bo inaczej może być nieciekawie. Kolejna fala bólu wyciska z jego płuc powietrze. Słyszy trzask łamanych kości i, mimo że ból całkowicie go oślepia, wie, że przemiana nie idzie prawidłowo. Nagle coś przeskakuje w jego mózgu. Podnosi się z łóżka. Chwieje się i prawie przewraca, nie mówiąc już o porażającym bólu, który sprawia, że ma ochotę zwymiotować. Ale Harry wie, że musi się spieszyć. To, co teraz czuje to jeszcze nic z w porównaniu z tym co miało nadejść. Remus tylko raz wspomniał co czuje podczas przemiany. A Harry przez kolejny tydzień miał okropne koszmary i nie mógł przestać współczuć nauczycielowi. Chwieje się po raz kolejny, ale w końcu dociera do skulonego ze strachu wilka. Wyciąga rękę i łapie go za kark. Drugą sięga, by przytrzymać mu pysk, ale wilkołak zatapia zęby w jego przedramieniu. Harry syczy z bólu, ale starając się nie zwracać na to uwagi, przyciska czoło do łba zwierzęcia. Wyczuwa go. Przez chwile rozkoszuje się tym przedziwnym uczuciem, ale ukłucie bólu go otrzeźwia. Sięga do świadomości wilka i stara się dostosować do niej. _Właśnie tak, spokojnie..._ I nagle wszystko dzieje się naraz. Zrośnięte już kości łamią się na nowo i układają odpowiednio. Gorąco ogarnia całe jego ciało, a skóra zaczyna swędzieć. Wystarcza moment i wyrasta mu sierść. Kolejna chwila i słyszy. Dosłownie wszystko. Jeszcze chwila i jego nos atakuje mnóstwo zapachów w tym charakterystyczna metalowa woń krwi. I wie, że jest teraz wilkiem. Słyszy nieskładne myśli wilczycy.

**-Zamknij się!**-warczy, nie mogąc tego wytrzymać.

Harry czuje się inaczej. Jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion wielki ciężar. Teraz, w tej jednaj chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że czuje się wolny. Tak wolny jak nigdy dotąd. I to sprawia, że myśli, że tak miało się stać. To dobrze. Tak ma być. Kieruje wzrok na skuloną wilczyce.

**-Zabierz mnie do tego całego Zack'a. Mam mu kilka słów do powiedzenia**-mruczy, a sierść mu się aż jeży z przyjemności.

Jak wspaniale jest być tak wolnym i niezależnym. To tak powinno być. Już zawsze.


	2. Szczeniak

Jestem wdzięczna za komentarze i czytanie. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Myślę, że w ciągu 2 kolejnych rozdziałów przeniesiemy się do Hogwartu. Kanonu tu raczej nie znajdziecie, choć staram się nie zmieniać drastycznie postaci.

Lily Jackson Nie będzie to snarry na pewno. Myślę, że drarry. Choć myślę też o Harry/Voldemort.

**Mowa wilków**

_Myśli_

Przerażona wilczyca nie protestuje i już chwile później mkną przez las. Harry biegnie z przodu, mimo że nie zna drogi. Słyszy myśli swojej towarzyszki i to mu wystarcza. Wiatr mierzwi mu sierść i jest to tak wspaniałe uczucie jak latanie na miotle. Nie, jeszcze lepsze! Pod łapami czuje podłoże, ale nie tak jak czuł je wcześniej. Teraz wyraźnie wyczuwa jego drżenie. Euforia przepełnia go całego i nie może się powstrzymać przed głośnym wyciem. Gdzieś z daleka odpowiada mu czyjś głos i Harry wie, że jest to inny wilkołak. Skręca w tamtym kierunku, a wilczyca nie protestuje. _Szybciej, szybciej!_ Ostatnie drzewa znikają w tyle i wybiegają na polane. Pozornie wygląda na pustą, ale wystarczy skupić się na magii i przed ich oczami staje spory budynek. Jego lata świetności już dawno minęły i wygląda jakby mocniejszy podmuch wiatru mógł go zniszczyć. _To i tak nic w porównaniu do Nory..._ Wyczuwa niespokojne drgnięcie wilczycy na wspomnienie o Wesley'ach i wie, że to coś ważnego. Spycha tą informacje w głąb umysłu i rusza naprzód. Wystarczy jedna myśl, a drzwi stają przed nim otworem. Wnętrze przypomina jedną z knajp i bynajmniej nie jedną z tych porządniejszych. Harry nie musi się rozglądać. Jego wzrok od razu natrafi na właściwą osobę. Mimo że mężczyzna siedzi w cieniu, Harry wie, że to on jest samcem alfa. Przynajmniej na razie. Bez strachu występuje na przód i patrzy mu w oczy. Jest wysoki i umięśniony, a jego twarz znaczy kilka blizn. Ma czarne włosy postawione na żel, a jego oczy mają niebieski kolor. Patrzy spokojnie na intruza i wstaje. Cały czas prowadząc wojnę wzrokową z Harry'm, zmienia się. W kilka sekund zamiast mężczyzny pojawia się wilk. Jest duży, o połowę wyższy niż Potter. Jego sierść jest czarna z szarawymi przebłyskami i ma brzydki wypłowiały odcień.

**-Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz**-znany ze wspomnienia głos rozlega się w myślach młodego maga.

Bez sprzeciwu Harry odwraca się i zmierza do drzwi. W ostatniej chwili uskakuje przed kłami samca. Prostuje się, warcząc, ale przy przywódcy wygląda jak szczeniak.

**-Oszust!**-prycha pogardliwie.

**-Nikt nie powiedział, że ma to być uczciwa walka**-mruczy Zack, spoglądając na przeciwnika z politowaniem**-Przestraszyłem cię?**

**-Nigdy!**

Harry wie, że w momencie gdy zawładną nim emocje, jest martwy. Z trudem się opanowuje i obserwuje. Najwyraźniej alfa zauważył, że jest poważny, bo jego sierść nastroszyła się i teraz wygląda na jeszcze większego. Jego oczy błyszczą furią i nienawiścią.

**-Chcesz być alfą?!**-warczy głośno**-Chyba śnisz! Lepiej wracaj do mamusi, szczeniaku, inaczej zrobię ci krzywdę!**

**-Na to czekam**-mruczy Harry, starając się jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć wroga**-A może to tylko puste słowa, hm?**

Taka strategia może doprowadzić go do zwycięstwa. Jednocześnie może przynieść mu śmierć. Alfa rozwścieczony szarżuje wprost na niego. Harry ma tylko kilka sekund na myślenie i wykonanie jakiegokolwiek planu. Zack jest ogromny i taki też ma zasięg działania. W ostatniej chwili prześlizguje się pod nim. Błyskawicznie odwraca łeb i zatapia kły w udzie samca.

**-Ty...!**-ryczy wilkołak, wyszarpując się i odsuwając**-Zmiotę cię z powierzchni ziemi!**

To jest to, na co liczył Harry. Rana na łapie nie byłaby duża gdyby alfa zmusił go do rozwarcia szczęki. Teraz krew tworzyła sporą kałużę u jego stóp.

**-Spróbuj, choć nie sądzę, żebyś mnie choć drasnął**-kpi, chcąc by przywódca całkiem zapomniał o rozsądku.

Wściekły wilk skacze ku niemu, dając mu szanse na koleiny cios. Tym razem bark. Blokuje go i szarpie, po czym szybko uskakuje. _Jest silny. Niewiarygodnie silny. Jak mnie złapie, to już nie żyję._ Harry szybko bierze uspakajający oddech, ale nadal drży. Nie ze strachu. Adrenalina krąży w jego żyłach, przeszkadzając mu w myśleniu. A on nie mógł sobie pozwolić na podążanie za instynktem. Kolejne kilka minut wciąż uskakuje i robi uniki. Wszędzie błyskają kły oszalałego wilkołaka. Przy okazji sam rani go wszędzie gdzie się da. Ale jego szczęście nie może trwać wiecznie. W końcu zęby przeciwnika dosięgają go i zaciskają się na jego grzbiecie. Skomle zaskoczony bólem. Jednak wie, że to nie czas na słabości. Odwraca łeb w bok i zatapia kły w przedniej łapie przywódcy.

**-Ja jestem alfa! Ja! Tylko ja!**-warczy Zack, szarpiąc jego ranę**-Poddaj mi się!**

**-Nigdy!**

W głowie mu wiruje, a przed oczami latają mroczki, ale nie rozluźnia szczęki. Wręcz przeciwnie-porusza zębami poszerzając ranę. Krew zalewa mu usta i otumania, ale nie puszcza. Alfa odpuszcza dopiero, gdy Harry łamie mu kość. Skomląc, odskakuje. Potter z trudem wstaje. Chwieje się, a łapy się pod nim załamują. Jednak uparcie patrzy w oczy alfie. Nie, nie alfie.

-Ja jestem alfa-mruczy groźnie, wypinając pierś.

Obserwuje Zacka miażdżąco dopóki nie kładzie się na podłodze, kładąc po sobie uszy i skomląc. Harry rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy milczą, rozproszeni po kątach.

-Jestem alfa!

Mimo swojej ludzkiej postaci, kulą się na jego słowa. Pokazują swoje karki ulegle, a niektórzy kładą się całkiem. Jeszcze przez chwilę Harry obserwuje swoje stado, a później opada na podłogę. Słyszy myśli swojej... rodziny i z wilczym uśmiechem traci przytomność.

_**Harry**_

Jeszcze przed otworzeniem oczu wiem, że to, co się wydarzyło to nie sen. Przez moment rozkoszuję się uczuciem wolności, a potem uchylam powieki. Jestem w pokoju. Moje łóżko jest zasłane skórami zwierząt i przez chwilę moja zwierzęca strona buntuje się na to. Ponieważ to nie ja je upolowałem. Ze wstrętem podnoszę się z posłania i rozglądam. Zauważam stojące niedaleko lustro, więc podchodzę do niego. Wokół klatki piersiowej mam owinięty bandaż, ale poza tym nie mam innych obrażeń. Powoli odwijam opatrunek i odwracam się, by sprawdzić szkody. Których nie ma. Rana zagoiła się całkowicie, nie zostawiając po sobie nawet małej blizny. Przyspieszona regeneracja, hm? Patrzę sobie w oczy i nie poznaję się. Co się stało? Co z Chłopcem-który-przeżył? Co z Wybrańcem? Teraz patrząc w lustro, nie widzę żadnego z nich. Widzę tylko Harry'ego. Marszczę brwi. Mam wrażenie, że nabrałem mięśni. Dla upewnienia się obejmuję dłonią mój biceps. Nie ma pomyłki. W sumie wczoraj(albo przedwczoraj, kto wie ile czasu minęło?) nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Może wilkołaki już tak mają? Znaczy mięśnie i w ogóle. Się okaże. Nagle drzwi otwierają się i do pomieszczenia wchodzi dziewczyna. Jest niska, właściwie to jest tego samego wzrostu co ja, czyli około metr sześćdziesiąt. Ma krótkie czerwone włosy związane w dwa kucyki leżące na jej ramionach. Bez słowa podchodzi do mnie i wyciąga w moją stronę stos ubrań. Zauważam, że jej oczy są koloru ciemnego i wyraźnego granatu. Mrugam zaskoczony i patrzę na ciuchy. Dopiero wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem nagi. Rumienię się i biorę stos, mamrocząc podziękowania. Szybko znikam za drugimi drzwiami. Łazienka jest równie obskurna co pokój, więc myję się szybko i wycieram. Po przeszukaniu ubrań ubieram ciemne jeansy i zieloną koszulkę. Wracam do pokoju i staję zaskoczony na widok znajomej mi już dziewczyny.

-Kim jesteś?-pytam zaciekawiony.

-Ach, tak! W takiej sytuacji samica alfa opiekuje się przywódcą...-mówi, żywo gestykulując.

-Jesteś samicą alfa?

-Nie, nie!-zaprzecza natychmiast-Kazała mi się tobą zająć-tłumaczy, energicznie potrząsając głową.

-Rozumiem-powstrzymuję się od śmiechu; co za dziwna dziewczyna-Jak masz na imię?

-Kathy, przywódco.

-Po prostu Harry. Chociaż przywódco też mi się podoba-śmieję się, a Kathy do mnie dołącza.

Przestajemy się śmiać dopiero po kilku minutach. Wtedy uświadamiam sobie coś. Samica alfa kazała jej się mną opiekować? Instynkt podpowiada mi, że powinna zrobić to sama.

-Kim jest samica alfa?

-Leandra-odpowiada natychmiast, krzywiąc się brzydko.

-Wredna, co?

-Bardzo. Cały czas się chwali, że to ona jest alfa-prycha pod nosem, bawiąc się swoim kucykiem.

-A to nie przywódca wybiera samice, hm?-posyłam jej chytry uśmieszek.

-No, tak. Zamierzasz...?

-Zrobić porządek, tak-wstaję z łóżka, na którym wylądowałem.

Ruszam w kierunku wyjścia, a Kathy jest zaraz za mną. Schodzimy po schodach na dół, na parter. Najwyraźniej sprzątnęli miejsce walki, bo ostatnio nie było tu tak czysto. Z grupki stojącej niedaleko odłącza się jeden chłopak i podbiega do nas.

-Witaj, przywódco. Jestem Chris, miło mi cię poznać!-kłania się nisko.

Jest wyższy ode mnie, ale coś czuję, że wkrótce też taki będę. Jego włosy z przodu są postawione do góry, po bokach przycięte, a z tyłu poszarpane. Blondyn. Przez chwilę mignęły mi jego oczy w kolorze czekolady, ale uparcie wbił spojrzenie w podłogę.

-To beta-słyszę głos Kathy-Pomoże ci we wszystkim.

-Beta?-zerkam na nią pytająco.

-No wiesz, twój zastępca-macha ręką dla podkreślenia swoich słów.

-Ua, super-kiwam głową z zachwytem-Jestem Harry. Mi też miło cię poznać, Chris.

Przez moment wygląda jakby ktoś go uderzył i zerka z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy to na mnie to na Kathy. Dziewczyna chichoczę z jego reakcji.

-Harry nie jest jak Zack-wyjaśnia zaskoczonemu chłopakowi.

-Um, mam nadzieję, że dobrze będzie nam się współpracowało-mówi w końcu zawstydzony i umyka.

-Uroczo. To mój pierwszy dzień, a już wszyscy się mnie boją-przecieram twarz nagle zmęczony.

-Minie im. Wiesz, do tej pory rządy Zack'a były bezlitosne i nikt z nim nie wygrał. To nowość-kiwa głową z wszechwiedzącą miną.

Przypomina mi w tej chwili Hermione. Potrząsam głową. Nie teraz. Później zastanowię się co dalej. Właściwie to przydało by się odzyskać moje rzeczy.

-Idziesz ze mną?-pytam Kathy.

-No pewnie!-podskakuje radośnie.

Ruszamy w kierunku wyjścia. Dopiero w drzwiach odwracam się, a moje spojrzenie krzyżuje się z moim zastępcom.

-Pilnuj ich, Chris!-macham mu na pożegnanie.

Gdy tylko wychodzimy na zewnątrz, poddajemy się przemianie. Uczucie jest wspaniałe. Żadnego niepotrzebnego bólu. Zaraz słyszę głos Kathy.

**-Wow.**

Patrzę na nią zdziwiony. O co może chodzić? Sierść Kathy jest piaskowa i jasna. Jej lewe ucho ma na sobie ciemnobrązową łatę. Wchodzę w jej myśli, starając się dowiedzieć co ją tak poruszyło. Uśmiecham się. To ja. Moje futro ma najgłębszy odcień czerni i jest jednolite. Żadnych szarawych przebłysków. Tylko moje lewe oko przecina blizna w kształcie błyskawicy.

**-Powinienem zbierać opłatę za gapienie się**-żartuję, a ona fuka cicho.

Kierujemy się w stronę lasu. Wciąż wyczuwam słaby zapach mój i wilczycy, która mi wczoraj towarzyszyła.

-Ona jest omegą, popychadłem. Odeszła wczoraj razem z Zack'iem.

-Odeszli?-mruczę wcale nie zaskoczony.

-Tak. Oni... lubili zabijać. Kilka osób poszło z nimi, ale to nie był nikt, za kim można by było tęsknić.

-Rozumiem.

Biegniemy między drzewami, a szum liści wydaje się być kojący. Czuję zapach lasu, natury. Wiem, że wszystko tutaj żyje. Wiatr przyjemnie mierzwi mi sierść. Tak, to jest miejsce, do którego należę. Moje miejsce.


	3. Wilcza podróz

Szczęśliwego nowego roku! Miałam nie pisać, ale szampan był tak ohydny, że zmieniłam zdanie. Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie i komentowanie. Pomysł chodził mi po głowie ze trzy dnia, ale myślałam, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Cieszę się, że się myliłam.

hulk12 Jestem fanką yaoi i pisanie "normalnych" opowiadań mnie męczy, choć jestem w stanie takie pisać. Ale szczerze mówiąc, niby z kim miałby być Harry? Ginny? Prędzej piekło zamarznie niż to zrobię. Hermiona? Nawet jej nie lubię. A dodawanie więcej postaci sprawi tylko, że opowiadanie stanie się bardziej oddzielną historią niż fanfictionem. Od początku miałam zamiar swatać Harry'ego z Draco, starając się nie zmienić za bardzo ich charakterów. Sam widzisz. Harry po prostu nie może mieć dziewczyny xD. Choć jestem zdziwiona, że nie odpuściłeś zaraz po przeczytaniu, że będzie to yaoi. Promieniuję zachwytem ^^. Rozdziały piszę kiedy nie robię nic innego. U mnie kwestia weny to włączenie jakiejś odpowiedniej muzyki. Mogą się pojawiać codziennie, ale bardziej co 2 dni.

Gdy docieramy na miejsce, od razu wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Cały tamten pechowy wieczór(a może raczej szczęśliwy?) był jedną wielką plamą. Pamiętam ból i krew, ale nic poza tym. Niepewnie stawiam krok w kierunku zadbanego domu. Obecność Kathy jest krzepiąca, mimo że jest spięta i najwyraźniej wie więcej ode mnie. Potrząsam głową ze złością. Tyle razy stawiłem czoła Voldemortowi, a teraz boję się wejść do własnego domu? O nie, tak nie będzie. Szybko podchodzę do drzwi i łapię za klamkę. Otwarte. Milion myśli wypełnia mój umysł. Dlaczego otwarte? Ciotka ma przecież małą obsesje w tym temacie. Kilka razy potrafiła wstać i sprawdzić czy zamknęła drzwi. A może... A może coś się stało? Czyżby Voldemort? Biorę głęboki wdech. Nie, to nie on. Dom wciąż pachnie wilczycą. Ona... Nie, muszę sam się przekonać. Wchodzę do środka i niczym strzała mknę po schodach. Staję zaraz przy drzwiach po lewej stronie. Pokój Dudley'a. Wyciągam dłoń i orientuję się, że drżę. Zaciskam ją w pięść. Ogarnij się! Już pewniej popycham drzwi i gdy tylko wchodzę, woń krwi uderza we mnie. A jednak. Odwracam wzrok od wielkiego cielska Dudley'a leżącego na podłodze. Jego brzuch jest rozerwany i dostrzegam jego wnętrzności. Pospiesznie zagradzam drogę Kathy i wypycham ją z powrotem na hol. Patrzy na mnie uważnie, ale nic nie mówi. Mam pustkę w głowię. Nogi same mnie niosą do pokoju ciotki i wuja. Bez wahania wchodzę do środka choć zatrzymuję się w drzwiach, by w razie potrzeby nie pozwolić Kathy zobaczyć ciał. I dobrze robię. Ciotka leży tuż przy drzwiach z rozprutym gardłem w kałuży swojej krwi. Jej oczy są szklane i puste, więc szukam wzrokiem wuja. Wciąż jest na łóżku, ale to nie oznacza, że jest z nim lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego czaszka została rozłupana, a mózg wywleczony na wierzch. Cofam się i zamykam drzwi. Kładę dłoń na ich środku i powoli wypuszczam wstrzymywane powietrze. Powinienem coś czuć, cokolwiek. A właściwie gdzieś tam w głębi czuję radość, że ich już nie ma. Jestem potworem. Przymykam oczy, gdy to do mnie dociera.

-Nieprawda-słyszę ciszy niczym szelest głos Kathy-Nie oszukuj się, nie ma po co. Nikt z nas, ani ja, ani inni, nie potępi cię za to. Rozumiemy. To jest twoje życie i nikt nie powinien się w nie wtrącać. A skoro nie czujesz żalu to widocznie tak ma być-zerkam na nią przez ramię; jej mina jest trudna do rozszyfrowania-Chodźmy stąd-odwraca się.

Schodzimy na dół i idziemy do schowka pod schodami. Z wahaniem otwieram go. Moje rzeczy wciąż tam są, nawet błotnisty odcisk stopy wuja jest na kufrze. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu wpływającego na moje usta.

-Nie żyją-szepczę sam do siebie-Wszyscy. Są martwi-śmieję się cicho.

Uczucie wolności rozprzestrzenia się po moim ciele, a ja pozwalam łzą spłynąć po policzkach. Nie płakałem gdy Dudley złamał mi rękę. Nie płakałem gdy głodowałem po kilka dni. Nie zrobiłem tego ani razu, ale teraz nie mogłem ich powstrzymać. Wyciągam dłoń z zaklęciem na ustach i w ostatniej chwili się cofam. Nie. Patrzę na czujną Kathy przez ramię.

-Mogłabyś...?

Kiwa głową i już po chwili trzymam w dłoni swoje rzeczy pomniejszone i potraktowane zaklęciem lekkości. Chowam je do kieszeni spodni, a właściwie to spodenek. Podczas przemiany ciuchy, które miałem na sobie zostały rozerwane i okazało się, że jedynie moje biodra otaczają pozostałości z jeansów. Ale nie było mi zimno. Czyżby kolejna cecha wilkołaków? Wilczyce są mniejsze przez co więcej materiału na nich zostaje za co dziękował wszystkim znanym bóstwom. Kathy miała na sobie krótkie szorty i sportowy stanik. Potrząsam głową, skupiając się na tym co dzieję się tu i teraz. Łzy przestały już płynąć, ale wciąż czuję ich ślad na swojej twarzy, więc przecieram ją. I zamieram zszokowany. Właściwie nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale gdzie są moje okulary? Teraz jak pomyślę to gdy przeglądałem się w lustrze, już ich nie miałem. W takim razie dlaczego wszystko jest takie wyraźne?

-A wyobrażasz sobie półślepego wilkołaka?-słyszę chichot dziewczyny.

Ach, więc to tak. Kręcę głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Klątwa wilkołaka wcale nie jest taka straszliwa. Obracam się i patrzę Kathy w oczy. Jej granatowe oczy błyszczą wciąż ze słabo skrywanego niepokoju, więc mierzwię jej włosy. Prycha oburzona i robi to samo. Gdy w końcu kończymy naszą małą bitwę, śmiejemy się głośno. Podchodzi do drzwi wyjściowych i zerka na mnie.

-Wracajmy do domu.

Domu. Merlinie, tak. Teraz to wataha jest moim domem. Nie Privet Drive 4, a niepozorny budynek stojący na polanie. Jego sfora.

-Tak, chodźmy do domu.

~1,5 miesiąca później; 30 sierpnia~

Odwracam się i uważnie śledzę wzrokiem wilki wchodzące do Legowiska. Pochód kończy Chris. Kiwam mu łbem. Są wszyscy. Sam również wchodzę do budynku. Uśmiecham się na widok tak dobrze mi znanego wystroju w stylu karczmy. Podnoszę łapę, a już po chili stawiam na drewnianej podłodze nogę. Chris siada przy barze, więc kiwam mu głową, dając znak, że idę do pokoju. Gdy znajduję się w swojej sypialni, padam na łóżko. Przez chwilę leżę tak z twarzom wtuloną w futro lisów polarnych, które powstało ze skóry siedmiu tych zwierząt. O tak, moje pierwsze polowanie. Uśmiecham się na samo wspomnienie. Ta adrenalina, głosy stada wokół. Wstaję, wyciągając się aż kości mi trzeszczą. Podchodzę do lustra i staję przed nim.

Pamiętacie jak wyglądałem, gdy przybyłem do legowiska w połowie lipca? W porównaniu chociażby z Chrisem byłem szczeniakiem. A teraz przerastam go o głowę. Mój wzrost metr sześćdziesiąt zmienił się w zacne metr osiemdziesiąt sześć. W mgnieniu oka nabrałem mięśni i przynajmniej nie wyglądałem jak sama skóra i kości. Przebywanie na świeżym powietrzy też zrobiło swoje. Opaliłem się, a moja twarz nareszcie nie przypominała twarzy narkomana. Och, i włosy mi urosły. Wcześniej cały czas sterczały na boki, a kilka pasm zaciągałem usilnie na bliznę, by ją zakryć. Okazało się, że wystarczyło kilka centymetrów i przestały być takie oporne. Teraz ładnie przystrzyżona grzywka opadała mi na czoło, a resztę związywałem w krótki kucyk z tyłu. A to wszystko zasługa Chris'a. Naprawdę ma talent do układania włosów. Zniknęły brzydkie, okrągłe okulary i, jak to Kat twierdzi, moje oczy nabrały głębi. A poza tym przez samo przebywanie w Legowisku moja twarz nabrała dzikiego wyrazu.

Śmieję się i kręcę głową. Gdyby Ron albo Hermiona mnie zobaczyli, pewnie by mnie nie poznali. Ale to dobrze. Nareszcie jakieś zmiany. Poważnieję i wbijam wzrok w swoje odbicie. Nadszedł czas. To było nieuniknione i już czuję tęsknotę. Pora wrócić do Hogwartu. Choć wataha na zawsze zostanie moją rodziną. Patrzę na kufer stojący w kącie, spakowany i gotowy do wyruszenia w drogę. Teraz zostają już tylko sprawy organizacyjne. Zagrzebuję się pod futrami i zamykam oczy. Jutro czeka mnie pożegnanie. I będzie to równie trudne dla watahy jak i dla mnie. Jutro.

Budzą mnie promienie słoneczne i ciche pomruki w głębi umysłu. Uśmiecham się z zamkniętymi oczami. Oczywiście Kat nie ma ochoty czekać zbyt długo. Z żalem opuszczam ciepłe łóżko i pakuje futro lisów do kufra. Bez niego trudno się śpi. Biorę naszykowane wcześniej ubrania i ruszam do łazienki. Po długim prysznicu ubieram krótkie szorty w moro i czarną koszulkę, nic więcej mi nie potrzeba. Wycieram dokładnie włosy, nie chcąc ich suszyć zaklęciem. To naprawdę je niszczy, a Chris by go za to zjadł żywcem. Wiążę je szybko w kucyk i jestem gotowy. Schodzę na parter Legowiska. Nie dziwię się, widząc wszystkich. Nawet śpiochy powstawały i wyglądają całkiem przytomnie, oprócz John'a śpiącego w kącie nad swoim śniadaniem, ale to przypadek ekstremalny. Pochodzę do stolika, przy którym Kathy opowiada coś Chris'owi gestykulując energicznie. Opadam na krzesło, ziewając.

-Cześć, co tam?-pytam, zerkając w stronę baru.

Izabela już idzie w moim kierunku z tacą. Chris burczy coś pod nosem o nadpobudliwych goblinach, ale kuksaniec od Kat szybko go ucisza. Iza stawia przede mną talerz z naleśnikami z czekoladą. Uśmiecha się przy tym w tak smutny sposób, że gardło mi się zaciska. Posyłam jej wdzięczne spojrzenie, bo nie mógłbym nic z siebie wydusić. Biorę się za jedzenie, z nudów słuchając narzekanie Chris'a, że Kat używa zaklęć suszących na włosach. Gdy kończę, Izabela zabiera talerz, a ja odwracam wzrok. Czuję na sobie ich spojrzenia. Smutne i nostalgiczne. Wstaję i obejmuję całą sale wzrokiem. Nawet John budzi się, czując, że coś się szykuję.

-Kochani, wiecie co zaraz powiem-zaczynam, uśmiechając się ponuro-Jutro opuszczę was, ale zawsze zostaniecie w moim sercu. Jesteśmy rodziną i nic tego nie zmieni-przez chwilę milczę, patrzę jak ich oczy wypełniają się łzami-Muszę wybrać swojego następce.

-Nie rób tego, Harry-słyszę zduszony głos Kat za sobą; płacze-Zawsze pozostaniesz naszym alfą.

-Muszę-mówię stanowczo-Przywódcą zostanie ktoś dobrze wam znany i myślę, że nikt nie zaprotestuje, chociaż zamierzam złamać podstawową regułę. Powitajcie nowego alfę, Kathy.

Przez moment panuje cisza, a później rozlegają się oklaski. Kilka osób pochlipuje, ale udaję, że nie słyszę. Czuję uderzenie w ramię. To Kat patrzy na mnie tak smutno, że mam ochotę obiecać, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę. Ale to niemożliwe.

-Sama wybierz sobie samicę-żartuję z nadzieją, że choć trochę się uśmiechnie.

-Huh-wzdycha ciężko i prostuje się-No cóż, moją samicą może zostać tylko jedna osoba. Chris.

Niektórzy się śmieją, a Chris wstaje i zajmuje miejsce obok wilczycy. Udaje obrażonego, ale jest zadowolony. Zapewne domyślał się, że tak to się potoczy. Klepię Kat po ramieniu.

-Przywódco-chichoczę cicho.

Jej twarz poważnieje i wiem, że źle zrobiłem.

-Nigdy nim nie będę-mówi stanowczo i głośno, tak by wszyscy ją słyszeli-Mogę być alfą, ale to ty zawsze będziesz przywódcą.

Kiwam głową, nie chcąc się spierać. Zamierzam wrócić do nich na wakacje. Nie jako alfa, ale członek sfory. I mimo że są moją rodziną, wiem, że to nie oni są moim stadem.

Dzień mija nam na bieganiu po lesie. Zazwyczaj ktoś zostawał w Legowisku, ale nie tym razem. Przemierzaliśmy puszcze razem, cała nasza dwudziestka. Do domu wróciliśmy późno i od razu rzuciłem się na łóżko. Nawet brak futra nie sprawiał mi trudności. Zasnąłem jak się położyłem.

Budzi mnie natarczywy głos Kathy i wiedząc, że nie da mi spokoju, wstaję. Szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek. Oddycham z ulgą. Dopiero ósma. Szybko biorę prysznic i zakładam czarne krótkie spodenki i ciemnozieloną koszulkę. Szybko wiążę wilgotne włosy i schodzę na dół. Śniadanie już na mnie czeka. Chris marudzi i czesze mnie, gdy jem. Kathy patrzy na mnie wilgotnymi od łez oczami. Uśmiecham się do niej, ale szybko odwraca wzrok. Stara się opanować, ale kilka łez spływa jej po policzkach. Gdy Izabela zabiera mój pusty talerz, Chris obcina mi grzywkę. Marudzi, że w Hogwarcie nikt nie będzie potrafił tego zrobić i każe mi nie pozwalać innym by je obcinali. Zgadzam się, czując, że jego dłonie drżą. Zmniejszam swój bagaż i chowam go do kieszeni. Jak dobrze, że Legowisko mimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu jest otoczone potężnymi czarami. Zdejmuję swoją koszulkę i wpycham do kieszeni szortów.

Drogę pamiętam mgliście. Najpierw w towarzystwie Kat i Chris'a przebiegam przez las. Przy drodze Chris aportuje nas na stacje King Cross. Razem odnajdujemy odpowiednie miejsce i przechodzimy na Peron 1 ¾. Zerkam na duży zegar i wzdycham. Dziesiąta czterdzieści. Patrzę na moich przyjaciół. Kathy już otwarcie płaczę, a Chris ma minę jakby wyjeżdżał co najmniej na wojnę. Unoszę ręce i uśmiecham się do nich. Oboje mnie przytulają. Kat szlocha i mruczy o dobrym odżywianiu się. Chris jeszcze raz poucza mnie, że mam nie pozwalać nikomu tykać włosów. Śmieję się i przyciskam ich do siebie. Czuję, że serce opada mi aż do żołądka, ale staram się opanować. Mówię coś do nich, ale sam nie wiem co. Nie zwracają na to uwagi. Tulimy się do siebie dłuższy czas. Z ponurych myśli wyrywa mnie gwizdanie pociągu. Odsuwam od siebie przyjaciół i patrzę na nich ostatni raz. Oboje mają mokre twarze od łez, ale nie komentuję. Posyłam im uśmiech i odwracam się. Wskakuję na stopnie ruszającego pociągu i macham im. Kathy podskakuje i słyszę jej zawodzący głos „Harryyy, nie rób niczego głupiego, jaaasneee?!". Wchodzę do środka dopiero, gdy znikają mi z oczu. Wzdycham i rozpoczynam poszukiwania wolnego przedziału.


	4. Wilk wśród węży

Mam wrażenie, że trochę skopałam rozdział, ale cóż. I w dodatku jest trochę krótki. Ech, no nic. Miłego czytania!

~H~

Nie pamiętam jak wylądowałem w kącie jakiegoś przedziału. Na szczęście nikt mi nie przeszkodził. Mogłem spokojnie wpatrywać się w widoki za oknem. Jakim ja byłem głupcem, że nie zwracałem uwagi na te piękne lasy? Teraz nie mogłem oderwać od nich oczu. Świeżo w pamięci miałem zapach drzew i szum liści. Po dotarciu szybko przemknąłem między uczniami i wsiadłem do jednego z pierwszych powozów. Testral zatupał nerwowo i potruchtał przed siebie. Zaraz moim oczom ukazał się Hogwart. Magia aż wibrowała w powietrzu. Jednak... Czy to miejsce wciąż jest moim domem? Sam muszę się przekonać.

Biorę kilka uspakajających oddechów. To już. Tylko bogato zdobione wrota Wielkiej Sali oddzielają mnie od wszystkich. Nauczycieli, przyjaciół, wrogów. Wręcz słyszę głos Kat w głowie. „I co? Zostawiłeś nas żeby sterczeć tam jak kołek? Spróbuj tylko to sama się pofatyguję!" Chichoczę pod nosem. Nic nie przebije Kathy. Zła kobieta jest jak godzilla, możesz tylko uciekać z nadzieją, że to nie ciebie zamierza pożreć. No dalej, Harry. Walczyłeś z Zack'iem i Voldemortem, już nic ci nie straszne! Pcham potężne drzwi i wchodzę do środka. Czuję na sobie kilka spojrzeń, ale nikt nie zatrzymuje swojego wzroku na mnie dłużej. Ach, nie poznają mnie. Uśmiecham się pod nosem i ruszam w kierunku stołu Gryffindor'u. Odnajduję Hermionę i Rona i szybkim krokiem zbliżam się do nich. Rozpycham ich na boki, siadając między nimi.

-Cześć, co tam?-pytam, zerkając na Dumbledore'a.

Dyrektor wstaje i daje znak byśmy również powstali. Prostuję się i zaczynam śpiewać. Po odśpiewaniu hymnu siadam znów na ławce. Zaraz słyszę pieśń Tiary, ale nie zwracam na nią większej uwagi. Obserwuję zszokowane miny moich przyjaciół. Oboje gapią się na mnie jak na gadającego gumochłona. Kusi mnie żeby pomachać im przed nosami, więc to robię. Ze strony Hermiony następuje reakcja, ale Ron wciąż pozostaje w transie. Wzdycham zrezygnowany i posyłam uśmiech czarownicy. Właśnie otwierała usta, gdy nagle na jej policzkach pojawia się rumieniec. Mruczy coś pod nosem i odwraca wzrok. Wzruszam ramionami i kręcę głową. Raczej nie porozmawiam z nimi teraz. Z rozmyśleń wyrywa mnie głos profesor McGonagall. Skupiam się na opiekunce mojego domu. Zaraz jednak znów pogrążam się w myślach. Jaki będzie ten rok? Czy znów czeka mnie spotkanie z Voldemortem? A może zdarzy się coś nieoczekiwanego? O tak, coś czuję, że tak właśnie będzie. Chociaż całe moje życie jest nieoczekiwane.

-Potter Harry!

Mrugam zaskoczony i unoszę wzrok. Wicedyrektorka jest równie zaskoczona co ja. Patrzę na nią pytająco, a ona wpatruje się we mnie zaskoczona. W końcu coś przeskakuje w moim mózgu. Czyżby...? Czy zmieniłem się aż tak? Czy Tiara zamierza upomnieć się o mój prawdziwy Dom? Wstaję powoli i ruszam w kierunku stołka.

-Rusz się, młody! Nie mamy całego dnia!-prawie potykam się o własne nogi, gdy dobiega do mnie głos niezadowolonego kapelusza.

Przyspieszam i w końcu siadam na niewielkim krześle. Patrzę przed siebie, na zastygłe w szoku twarze uczniów. Są zaskoczeni nawet bardziej niż ja. Czuję jak kapelusz opada mi na głowę. _Myślałem, że Tiara nigdy się nie myli?_ „Bo się nie mylę! Cicho bądź, nicponiu! Wtedy uległam, bo rzeczywiście miałeś zadatki na wspaniałego gryfona, ale teraz tak nie będzie! Moja odpowiedź brzmi jednoznacznie."

-Slytherin!

Nikt nie zaczął klaskać. Wstaję i wciskam kapelusz w ręce zmrożonej nauczycielki. Uśmiecham się. Sam nie wiem czy do niej czy do Tiary.

-I co się szczerzysz, hę?-słyszę od razu oburzony głos-Myślisz, że ile czasu zastanawiałam się czy to był dobry wybór? Ślizgon w Gryffindor'ze! Tego jeszcze nie było!

-Ale wiesz, Tiaro, muszę być prawdziwym Slytherin'em, bo nawet sam siebie oszukałem-wołam do kapeluszu w przypływie odwagi.

Nie jestem smutny. Nawet nie zawiedziony. Czy się spodziewałem? Nie. Jednak jak pomyślę, że codziennie miałby mnie razić ten jaskrawy szkarłat, to dochodzę do wniosku, że dobrze się stało. Uśmiecham się, nie mogę przestać. Unoszę wzrok i obserwuję stół Slytherin'u. Mojego Domu. Nikt się nie rusza. Wpatrują się we mnie w kompletnym szoku. Klepię po ramieniu jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka i siadam obok. Idealnie naprzeciw Malfoy'a. Przez chwilę trwa niczym niezmącona cisza. Zaraz jednak po sali rozlega się klaśnięcie i na stołach pojawiają się potrawy. Właściwie to wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że na każdym stole jest co innego. Przez moment waham się pomiędzy sałatką a faszerowanym kurczakiem, ale mięso wygrywa. Staram się przypomnieć zasady dobrego wychowania, które wpoił mi Chris jak tylko zostałem przywódcą. Dobrze mi idzie. Chyba. W końcu powoli wszystko wraca do normy, na tyle ile może. Malfoy gapi się na mnie jak na inteligentnego gumochłona. Przechylam głowę na bok, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

-W takim razie, Malfoy-dobrze to tak po nazwisku?-Draco-poprawiam się natychmiast-Co u ciebie? Miło minęły ci wakacje?

Chyba właśnie zabiłem go. Naprawdę, bo wygląda jakby dostał zawału. Szczęka opadła mu chyba aż do lochów. Dobrze ci tak, fretko. Nie, nie, nie. Nie bądź niedojrzały, co mówiła Kat? Nie rób nic głupiego. A do czegoś głupiego zdecydowanie należy drażnienie Księcia Slytherin'u. Wydaję z siebie pomruk, mając nadzieję, że to go ożywi. O, zadziałało. Malfoy zbiera się szybko i obdarza mnie wyniosłym, a jednocześnie zagadkowym spojrzeniem.

-Wakacje spędziłem we Francji z matką, a co u ciebie Potter?-przez chwilę zastanawia się i poprawia niechętnie-Harry.

-Właściwie to nic takiego. Bywałem tu i tam-uśmiecham się neutralnie.

Nie żebym był zarozumiały, ale wiem, że jestem jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osób w szkole. Kolejną jest Malfoy. Ktoś z pewnością chętnie wykorzystałby nasz spór na swoją korzyść. Uśmiechaj się, Harry i nie waż się być niegrzeczny.

-Ach, tak?-w jego stalowych oczach błyska kpina; ma ładne oczy-Słyszałem co innego.

Huh? Co to miało być? Chociaż w sumie nie przyglądałem mu się wcześniej. Jest wyższy niż pamiętam, ale niższy ode mnie. Może mieć około metra siedemdziesiąt pięć. Jest szczupły, jednak nie w nieprzyjemny sposób. Wręcz przeciwnie, wygląda na zręcznego. Jego twarz nabrała ostrych rysów, ale wciąż miała w sobie coś łagodnego. Oczywiście gdy z nikogo nie szydził. Oczy zdecydowanie ma po Lucjuszu, przynajmniej ich kolor. Sarnie oczy w barwie jasnoszarej. Choć gdy się trochę przesunę nabierają niebieskawej barwy. Zrezygnował z żelu do włosów i teraz platynowe kosmyki łagodnie opadają mu na kark i czoło. Z dziecka zmienił się w mężczyznę. Szybko wracam myślami do naszej w miarę kulturalnej rozmowy.

-Co takiego słyszałeś?-pytam uprzejmie, choć mam ochotę rzucić kąśliwy komentarz.

-Podobno ci mugole-słowo wypluł wręcz z obrzydzeniem-którzy cię wychowywali, zostali zabici.

-To prawda-mówię po prostu.

Ach, więc wiedzą. Cóż, nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. Zresztą co mi mogą zrobić? Nie jestem takim wilkołakiem jakim są inni czarodzieje. Nie jestem niebezpieczny. Dopóki nie chcę taki być oczywiście.

-Gdzie w takim razie byłeś?-pyta niby obojętnym tonem, ale przez chwilę ciekawość błyska w jego oczach.

-W lesie-widząc, że otwiera usta, by znów o coś spytać, dodaję z tajemniczym uśmiechem—Ale to, co się tam działo, jest moją słodką tajemnicą.

Zapada cisza. Staram się jeść spokojnie, ale setki spojrzeń wbitych w moje plecy wcale mi tego nie ułatwia. Wzdycham, kręcąc głową. Powinienem się już przyzwyczaić. W sumie wataha cały czas koncentrowała się na mnie, ale uczucie było inne. Lepsze. W pewien sposób lubię to. Władza, ale nie despotyczna. Kojąca, troskliwa. Czuję niespokojny ruch po mojej lewej. Zerkam na chłopaka siedzącego obok. Ach, Teodor Nott. Ciemnobrązowe włosy ma stylowo pocieniowane i zaczesane do tyłu. Jego brązowe oczy śledzą moje ruchy, a gdy zauważa, że go obserwuję, uśmiecha się niepewnie.

-Teodor Nott-mówi po chwili z wahaniem, wyciągając dłoń w moim kierunku.

-Harry Potter-odwdzięczam się tym samym.

Czy to nie podejrzane? Przyjaciel Malfoya jest tak zadziwiająco swobodny w moim towarzystwie. Hm, zastanawiające. Widocznie chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie jest tego pewny, bo wierci się niespokojnie. W końcu rzuca mi jeszcze jedno niepewne spojrzenie.

-Kto cię obcinał?

Przesłyszałem się? Wielki, groźny ślizgon pyta mnie o fryzjera? Boki zrywać. A ja myślałem, że debatują o nowych sposobach znęcania się nad mugolami. Ha, pozory mylą.

-Mój przyjaciel-mówię, ciągnąc jeden z kosmyków grzywki-Jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Gdybyś go słyszał! „Nie używaj zaklęć suszących! One niszczą włosy!"-próbuję sparodiować Chrisa i chyba mi to wychodzi, bo Teodor śmieje się cicho.

-Dobrze wyglądasz w długich włosach. O wiele lepiej niż w krótkich-kiwa głową, starając się nie chichotać.

-Wiem. Były utrapieniem. Cały czas sterczały we wszystkie strony. Połamałem na nich pięć grzebieni. Pięć!

Śmiejemy się chwilę razem. Może nie będzie tak źle? Rozluźniam się trochę. Jeszcze to do mnie nie doszło. Jutro z pewnością będę biadolić na czym ten świat stoi, ale teraz... teraz chcę tylko znaleźć w kimś oparcie.

-Musisz spróbować krewetek w sosie-mówi nagle Teodor i podsuwa mi półmisek z tą potrawą.

Przez moment wpatruję się w skorupiaki niepewnie, ale widząc zachęcający wzrok ślizgona, nakładam sobie trochę. I okazuje się, że smakują jak jajecznica. Kiwam głową z uznaniem. Rozmawiamy długo i nawet nie zauważam, że wstaję razem z nim od stołu. Idziemy razem, ramię w ramię, a obok nas Malfoy, próbujący odpędzić się od Parkinson. Staram się nie zwracać uwagi na jej brzydotę i skupiam się na radosnym ślizgonie. Kto by pomyślał, że tak łatwo się dogadamy? Po podaniu hasła przez Malfoya (Władza) wchodzimy do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie mogę nawet dobrze się rozejrzeć, bo podekscytowany Teodor ciągnie mnie w kierunku dormitorium.

-Pokoje są trzyosobowe. Na szczęście u mnie i u Draco jest wolne miejsce. Będziemy razem w pokoju!-śmieje się radośnie i ciągnie do przodu.

Gdy stajemy przed drzwiami, okazuje się, że już na nich wisi tabliczka z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Malfoy pcha drzwi i przepuszcza nas, inaczej zostałby staranowany przez podekscytowanego przyjaciela. Teodor przypomina mi Kat. Roznosi go energia, mimo że jest niski i chudy. Popycha mnie w stronę jednego z trzech łóżek. Opadam na miękką, satynową pościel i wzdycham. Stres całkiem mnie wykończył. Może wydawało mi się, że wszystko jest dobrze, ale gdzieś w środku byłem przerażony i trząsłem się ze strachu. Sięgam do kieszeni szortów i wyciągam pomniejszony kufer. Jedno machnięcie różdżki i wraca do swojego prawdziwego rozmiaru. Nie mam sił, więc tylko wygrzebuję futro lisów i zakopuję się pod pościelą. Jutro zmierzę się z rzeczywistością. Słyszę jeszcze ciche rozmowy ślizgonów, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Ich głosy uspakajają mnie i wkrótce zapadam w sen. Jutro będzie pracowity dzień. Ale to jutro.


	5. Samotny wilk

Lily Jackson Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za Twój komentarz. Zaczęłam się już niepokoić, że zepsułam to opowiadanie i dlatego nikt nie komentuje. Niestety Voldemort będzie tu zły, choć Dumbledore również xD.

~H~

Marszczę nos niezadowolony. Jakieś dziwne łaskoczące uczucie nie pozwala mi spać dalej. Parskam wkurzony i odwracam się w inną stronę. Przez moment mam spokój, ale zaraz uczucie wraca. No co za! Warczę pod nosem i mamroczę przekleństwo. W końcu poddaję się i uchylam powieki. Pierwsze co widzę to brązowe tęczówki.

-Chris?-mruczę zaskoczony-Ty pokrako jedna... Już ja cię...

Głośny śmiech rozbudza mnie całkowicie. Otwieram oczy i rozglądam się. Mój wzrok pada na Teodora zwijającego się ze śmiechu przy moim łóżku. Trochę dalej stoi Malfoy, który trzęsie się podejrzanie. Ach. Przed oczami staje mi wczorajszy dzień. Odrzucam na bok kołdrę i wstaję. Szturcham wciąż śmiejącego się ślizgona nogą i ruszam do mojego kufra. Swoją drogą zapomniałem się wczoraj przebrać w szaty. No cóż, zdarza się. Chwilę grzebię w ubraniach i w końcu wyciągam jeansy i zwykłą koszulkę w szmaragdowym odcieniu. Zgarniam też szatę szkolną i kieruję się do łazienki. Teodor wciąż turla się rozbawiony, a Malfoy najwyraźniej zmienił cel, bo teraz śmieje się z niego. Z westchnieniem zamykam drzwi łazienki i staram się rozluźnić. Samo przebywanie w ich towarzystwie nie jest nieprzyjemne. To tak jakbym spinał się na samą myśl o tym. Ale to raczej nic dziwnego. W końcu przez pięć lat byłem gryfonem. Mam nadzieję, że szybko przywyknę. Bo jak wyłysieję ze stresu, to Chris mnie zaszlachtuje. Unoszę wzrok i rozglądam się.

Łazienka nie jest jakoś specjalne duża, ale nie jest również mała. Kafelki na podłodze mają ładną, szarą barwę, a te na ścianach kremową. Naprzeciwko drzwi stoi dość duża wanna. Przy ścianie po lewej, między wanną a drzwiami, stoi kilka szafek z ciemnego drewna, w tym umywalka. Obok wanny umieszczony został prysznic. A naprzeciwko niego, po prawej od drzwi, wisi ogromne lustro. Kiwam głową zadowolony. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do obskurnej łazienki w Legowisku, więc miło znaleźć się w tak ładnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Dostrzegam zegarek wiszący nad wanną i uśmiecham się. Ktoś ma tu skłonności do zapominaniu o upływie czasu. Jest siódma, a z tego co zauważyłem Teodor i Malfoy są już gotowi. Decyduję się na niezbyt długi prysznic. Ubieram naszykowane wcześniej ciuchy i wiążę wciąż wilgotne włosy. Ach, zapomniałem szczoteczki. No nic. Rzucam szybko zaklęcie odświeżające oddech. To nie to samo, ale lepsze niż nic. Wracam do pokoju i staję zaskoczony. Oboje, Teodor i Malfoy, czekają na mnie. Dlaczego? Czy już zaczęliśmy nawiązywać więzi? Na to wygląda. Brunet jeszcze poprawia Malfoy'owi krawat, po czym uśmiecha się do mnie.

-Powiem ci w sekrecie, że Draco nie potrafi wiązać krawatu-doskakuje do mnie i ciągnie do wyjścia-Raz tak się zaplątał, że sam siebie związał-śmieje się cicho.

Zerkam na czerwonego z zażenowania Malfoy'a. Nic nie mówi tylko odwraca wzrok. Zawstydzony? Już ja o to zadbam, Malfoy. Szybko jednak się orientuję. Nie, wcale nie. Nie bądź niedojrzały, zachowuj się. Nawet nie zauważam kiedy znajdujemy się pod Wielką Salą. Teodor cały czas coś mówi, a ja słucham go jednym uchem. Czuję na sobie wzrok uczniów i to nie jest przyjemne uczucie. Nagle Nott odwraca się do grupki uczennic stojących niedaleko.

-Wiem, że Harry jest przystojny, ale zachowajcie chociaż dyskrecje!-woła oburzony.

Puchonki z szóstego roku rozbiegają się natychmiast, czerwieniąc po same uchy. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu. Czochram włosy wciąż złemu ślizgonowi.

-Ach! Tylko nie włosy!

-Właśnie, że one-mówię mrocznie, psując mu fryzurę.

W końcu wchodzimy do środka. Rozmowy natychmiast cichną i wszystkie spojrzenia kierują się na mnie. Malfoy nie przejmując się tym, rusza w kierunku swojego stałego miejsca. Teodor prycha cicho i grozi, że się zemści, ale ciągnie mnie w ślad za przyjacielem. Nie zauważyli? Nie, nie są głupi. Nie obchodzi ich to? Najwyraźniej. Ach, dziwne uczucie. Być wdzięczny Malfoy'owi. Sięgam po kilka tostów, na które nakładam biały ser i smaruję go dżemem. Jem, wyłapując zdziwione spojrzenie blondyna. Staram się go telepatycznie zapytać o co chodzi. Nie wychodzi mi. Odwraca wzrok, ale wciąż zerka. Czuję, że drugi ślizgon wpatruje się w mój talerz.

-Coś nie tak, Teodorze?-pytam uprzejmie.

-To jest dobre?-pyta zaciekawiony-I nie mów mi pełnym imieniem, to takie oficjalne.

Przez chwilę zastanawiam się jak je odpowiednio skrócić, zjadając tosty.

-Gdyby nie było dobre, to bym nie jadł, Teo-odpowiadam.

Kiwa głową w zastanowieniu i zabiera jednego tosta z mojego talerza. Z przyzwyczajenia wziąłem więcej niż bym zjadł. Zazwyczaj Chris i Kat podjadają, więc musiałem robić ich więcej. Łapię ciekawe spojrzenie Draco i wyciągam talerz w jego stronę. Unoszę brwi w niemym pytaniu. Niechętnie zabiera kilka tostów i zaczyna jeść. Patrzę jak jego neutralną twarz rozjaśnia marzycielski uśmiech. Hah, moje tosty są najlepsze, wiem. Wzdrygam się, gdy na moim ramieniu ląduje czyjaś dłoń. Całkiem zapomniałem, że jesteśmy w Wielkiej Sali i kilka setek uczniów wlepia we mnie wzrok. Czyżby przebywanie ze ślizgonami było tak naturalne? Odwracam głowę. Powstrzymuję się od westchnienia. Ron i Hermiona. O ile dziewczyna jest blada i zerka niespokojnie na moich współlokatorów, to Ron jest czerwony i nie wygląda na przyjaźnie nastawionego. Oho. Czyżby zbliżała się pogawędka na temat jesteś-ślizgonem-już-cię-nie-lubimy?

-Możemy porozmawiać?-głos Herm trochę drży i przez chwilę mi jej żal.

Już otwieram usta żeby się zgodzić, gdy przerywa mi Teo.

-Z całym szacunkiem, Granger, ale czy mogłabyś poczekać jeszcze chwilę? Właśnie opiekunowie zaczynają rozdawać plany lekcji-mówi spokojnie, ale nie uśmiecha się.

Hermiona rumieni się zawstydzona i zerka na podium. Rzeczywiście stali tam opiekunowie i w tym momencie machnęli różdżkami, a plany poszybowały do odpowiednich uczniów. Ron za to robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwony i otwiera usta. Na szczęście Herm w porę to zauważa i trąca go łokciem. Już sekundę później trzymam w rękach rozpiskę zajęć. Kiwam głową Teo i Malfoy'owi, po czym wstaję od stołu i ruszam za przyjaciółką. Raczej byłą, prawda? Nie oszukujmy się, tak to właśnie będzie. Podążam za Hermioną do jednej z pustych klas. Jednym machnięciem różdżki rzuca zaklęcie prywatności. Opieram się o jedną z poniszczonych ławek i wbijam wzrok w dziewczynę. Uśmiecha się łagodnie.

-Masz nam coś do powiedzenia, Harry?-pyta, patrząc na mnie błagalnie.

-Pewnie słyszeliście, że Durdley'owie zostali zabici, nie?-mówię obojętnie, odwracając wzrok.

-To ty ich zabiłeś!-przerywa mi nagły wybuch rudzielca.

Przez chwilę patrzę na niego z politowaniem. Ron nie bądź głupkiem. Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, chyba mi ufasz, co? Nie zdradzaj mnie po raz kolejny.

-Nie-staram się być cierpliwy, choć czuję, że narasta we mnie gniew-To nie byłem ja. Ani Voldemort-dodaję, widząc, że Hermiona otwiera usta-Jest to sprawa nieaktualna. Wiem kto to zrobił, ale nie wiem gdzie jest ani jak się nazywa.

-Chodźmy do Dumbledore'a, dobrze? Powiesz mu to, co nam-mówi natychmiast Herm.

I tu się kończy miła pogawędka. Prostuję się natychmiast i patrzę na nią z góry. Jej oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. Pewnie wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi na mój wzrost.

-Nie.

-Co...? Dlaczego?

-Nie chcę-wzruszam ramionami-To nie ma z nim nic wspólnego.

-Ty cholerny draniu!-ogłusza mnie wrzask Ron'a-Wcześniej spółkowałeś z fretką, co?! Zabiłeś ich, ty morderco!

Zaciskam zęby, czując, że jeszcze trochę i mogę mu zrobić krzywdę. Nagle mruga i lustruje mnie wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej zauważa, że jestem od niego wyższy, bo uspokaja się trochę.

-Po raz kolejny, nie, Wesley-warczę ostro wkurzony-To nie ma nic wspólnego z Teo i Malfoy'em. Zmieniłem się i tyle.

-Co się stało w wakacje, Harry?-pyta Hermiona cicho.

-Myślisz, że po takim czymś wam powiem?-patrzę na nią zimno, ale trochę spuszczam z tonu, gdy zauważam jej smutny wzrok-Nie jest to tylko moja tajemnica i nie zamierzam nikogo wprowadzać w szczegóły. Szczególnie osób, którym nie ufam.

To zdanie zawisło między nami. Patrzę na moich przyjaciół, byłych przyjaciół, i nie czuję nic. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu byłby to dla mnie koniec świata, ale teraz odczuwam nawet ulgę. Wiedziałem, że to się stanie, wcześniej czy później. Po tym co stało się dwa lata temu w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego było to aż zbyt oczywiste. Nigdy mu nie wybaczyłem do końca.

-Nie ufasz nam...?-prawie płaczliwy głos Hermiony mnie nawet nie rusza.

-Jak mogę ufać komuś, kto mi nie ufa? Komuś, kto mnie zdradził?-patrzę na nią ostro.

Wzdryga się i wygląda jakby dostała w twarz. Prawda w oczy kole, hm? Myśli, że nie pamiętam, że wtedy poparła Ron'a? Ha! Niedoczekanie.

-Skończmy to już-wzdycham zrezygnowany-Nie ma sensu tego ciągnąć. Po prostu żyjcie swoim życiem.

Ruszam do wyjścia, ale zatrzymuje mnie, o dziwo, Ron. Patrzy na mnie trudnym do odgadnięcia wzrokiem.

-A co ze Złotą Trójcą? Mamy o wszystkim zapomnieć?

-O to chodzi-patrzę na niego pogardliwie-Ty mały draniu, to tego chcesz?!-nerwy mi puszczają i chwytam go za szatę-Sławy się zachciało, co?! Jesteś żałosny! Lizałbyś mi buty żebym nie odchodził-odpycham go od siebie-Nigdy więcej nie nazywaj się moim przyjacielem, Wesley.

Musiałem wrócić do pokoju po książki i inne przybory. Na szczęście miałem jeszcze dużo czasu. Dopiero gdy znajduję się w dormitorium, nie wytrzymuję. Siadam ciężko na łóżku i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. Zostałem sam. Owszem, jest jeszcze Teo, ale... to nie to samo. Tyle lat przyjaźni... Teraz uderzyło mnie poczucie zdrady. Ten karaluch pewnie od dawna trzymał się mnie tylko dla sławy. A ja tego nie widziałem. Jaki ja byłem głupi! Wstaję i ze wściekłością kopię łóżko. Wzdycham. Nie jestem zły. Rozczarowany, tak. Wyciągam z kufra torbę na ramię i wkładam do niej potrzebne rzeczy. W końcu ruszam do wyjścia. Muszę znaleźć się wśród ludzi, bo zwariuję. Na szczęście nie muszę iść daleko. Pierwsza i druga lekcja to Eliksiry.

Na szczęście Snape chyba doszedł do wniosku, że jestem teraz ślizgonem i nie warto mnie gnębić. To dobrze, bo mogłem niechcący mu napyskować albo co gorzej uderzyć. Kazałem Teo siedzieć z Malfoy'em, choć nie był do tego przekonany. W sumie Teo to dobry gość. Jednak nie zastąpi mi dwójki przyjaciół z kilkuletnim stażem.

Dzień był strasznie wyczerpujący, mimo że w sumie nic nie robiliśmy ważnego. Gdy tylko wracam po obiedzie do pokoju, natychmiast się przebieram w krótkie spodenki. Teo patrzy na mnie niespokojnie, ale nic nie mówi. W końcu widząc jego nieszczęśliwą minę, lituję się.

-Idę gdzieś, nie wiem kiedy wrócę.

-Potrzebujesz em... towarzystwa?

-Nie. Dzięki, ale nie-odmawiam stanowczo.

Nie czekam na jego reakcje i wychodzę. Szybko przechodzę przez Pokój Wspólny i ruszam do wyjścia ze szkoły. Muszę sobie pobiegać. Inaczej coś rozwalę. Gdy tylko otaczają mnie drzewa Zakazanego Lasu, zrywam się do truchtu. Upewniam się, że jestem już kawałek od błoń i dopiero wtedy zmieniam się. Rozkoszny dreszcz przechodzi mi po plecach. Już po chwili stoję na czterech łapach. Sapię niezadowolony. Zapomniałem o koszulce i teraz zostały z niej tylko strzępy. Szkoda, lubiłem ją. Zaczynam biec przed siebie.

W końcu szum liści i zapach lasu zaczyna mnie uspokajać.Dopiero gdy ląduję na jakiejś polanie, orientuję się, że słońce już zachodzi. Mój brzuch zaczyna domagać się jedzenia. Nastawiam uszy i nasłuchuję. Tam. Skręcam w prawo i już po chwili widzę uciekające sarny. Bawię się. Zwalniam i pozwalam im myśleć, że jestem tak wolny jak zwykły wilk. Jednak szybko się nudzę i doganiam jedną ze stada. Wystarczy skok i wbicie zębów w jej szyję. Czuję jak sztywnieje i wierzga w ostatnich odruchach. Już po chwili jest martwa, a ja mogę zacząć ucztę. Gdy jestem pełny, porzucam zdobycz i ruszam w kierunku Hogwartu. Nagle coś zwraca moją uwagę. Co to za zapach? Inny wilk. Choć nie taki jak ja. Zmuszam się do nie tropienia intruza i biegnę ku szkole. Dobra godzina mija zanim docieram do skraju lasu.

Gdy wracam do dormitorium, wybija dwudziesta pierwsza. Teo patrzy na mnie z niepokojem i nawet Malfoy zaczyna mi się przyglądać. Ignoruję ich i znikam w łazience. Tym razem nalewam całą wannę wody. Myję się powoli, rozmyślając. Kim jest ten wilk? Nawet teraz wciąż czuję go. To znaczy, że jest w zamku? I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że skądś go znam? Nagle coś przeskakuje w moim mózgu. Merlinie, Remus! Nie mogę powstrzymać radosnego drżenia. Remus, Remus! Nareszcie ktoś, z kim będę mógł porozmawiać. Zaraz jednak poważnieję. Remus nie jest prawidłowym wilkołakiem. Jego pierwsza zmiana musiała pójść bardzo źle. Nikt go nie nauczył jak powinien to robić ani nie pomyślał żeby samemu się dostosować. Trzeba to zmienić. Jak najszybciej. Tylko jak mu wytłumaczyć? Czy zrozumie? Czy uwierzy, że jest dla niego nadzieja? Musi. Przekonam go i nie pozwolę żeby jeszcze bardziej cierpiał. W końcu... tylko on mi został.


	6. Wilk wśród wilków

Jestem zachwycona ilością komentarzy. Może dlatego, że zazwyczaj nie publikuje swoich opowiadań. Ten rozdział zepsułam, a przynajmniej początek, który pisałam wczoraj. Miłego czytania!

Demetriea Wydaję mi się, że oglądałam początek Teen Wolf, ale niezbyt pamiętam. Czy mogłabyś wyjaśnić co jest nie tak z moimi dialogami? Chciałabym to poprawić, jeśli się da. Właściwie to nie myślałam o orientacji Teo i Chris'a. Teraz gdy się zastanawiam, to Teo rzeczywiście może być gejem, ale Chris raczej nie pojawi się zbyt szybko i mi raczej pasuje do Kat. Hermiona jako jedyna może trochę żałować zerwania przyjaźni, więc chciałam żeby była smutna. W tym rozdziale jest powiedziane dlaczego Remus jest w Hogwart'cie.

Lily Jackson Rozdziały piszę na bieżąco i wstawiam co 1-2 dni, choć nie wiem jak to będzie, gdy znów będzie szkoła.

paligo92 Mi cały czas wydaje się, że Ron chce tylko sławy, a Hermiona bywa naprawdę irytująca. O ile ją mogę przełknąć, to jego już nie. Powiem szczerze, że nie całkiem potrafię sobie wyobrazić nowego Harry'ego, ale zmiana była mi potrzebna ze względu na jego dominacje. Co do ślizgonów-Harry nigdy właściwie nie miał kontaktu z Teo, a ponieważ przedstawiłam go jako dbającego o wygląd, szybko znalazł nić porozumienia z Harry'm, który wciąż ma w pamięci Chris'a. Za to Malfoy'a staram się nie robić zbyt przyjaznego. Harry i Draco zazwyczaj nie rozmawiają, wyjątkiem była Uczta Powitalna, gdzie musieli zakopać topór wojenny. Cieszę się, że wyraziłaś swoją opinię i mimo takiej różności zdań, nadal zamierzasz czytać mój fanfiction. Zaczynam się niepokoić, że czytelnicy wiedzą więcej niż ja xD. Nie zamierzałam łączyć Severusa i Remusa, ale gdy o tym wspomniałaś, pomyślałam "czemu nie?". A skoro takich opowiadań jest mało to tym chętniej to zrobię. W dodatku będzie łączyło ich coś bardzo ważnego ^^. Choć może być przesadą to, co zamierzam zrobić.

~H~

Już na śniadaniu mam wątpliwą przyjemność przekonać się o wierności moich byłych przyjaciół. Wzdycham, mnąc kawałek pergaminu, na którym dyrektor delikatnie zasugeruje, że miło by było z mojej strony, gdybym go odwiedził po lekcjach. Przez resztę dnia mam wrażenie, że zrobił to specjalnie. Przez to niewinne zaproszenie nie mogłem w pełni skupić się na przerabianym materiale. Na szczęście wciąż trwa taryfa ulgowa i tylko Snape posyła mi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

W końcu zmęczony ruszam w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Czego może ode mnie chcieć? Zapewne wyjaśnień w sprawie śmierci Dursley'ów. Albo zamierza dyskutować o moim ponownym przydziale. A może o rozpadzie Złotej Trójcy? Szybko podaję hasło chimerze i wspinam się na schody. No już, Harry. Wdech i wydech. Pukam do drzwi i niemal natychmiast słyszę głos Dumbledore'a. Raźno otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do środka. Już w następnej chwili tracę całą odwagę. Przy biurku dyrektora krąży niczym sęp Snape. Zerka na mnie i prycha ze wzburzeniem.

-Po co wezwałeś tu tego dzieciaka?-warczy zły, ale niemal od razu spuszcza z tonu-W czym on niby pomoże?

-Spokojnie, Severusie-łagodny głos Dumbledore'a trochę uspakaja moje nerwy-Usiądź, Harry, musimy porozmawiać.

Dooobra. W takim razie nie będziemy debatować czy mądrze było odsunąć się od Rona i Hermiony. Niepewnie siadam w jednym z foteli i wlepiam pytający wzrok w czarodzieja. Przez chwile walczy ze Snape'm na spojrzenia, po czym pokonany nauczyciel również zajmuje krzesło. Dumbledore splata swoje dłonie i zerka na nas spod swoich okularów. Coś czuję, że pogawędka wcale nie będzie taka przyjemna.

-Harry, czy masz coś do powiedzenia w sprawie śmierci twojego wujostwa?-pyta delikatnie.

Spokojnie, nie oskarża cię przecież. Teraz musisz tylko dobrze to rozegrać. Co powiedzieć, a co zostawić dla siebie?

-Zostali zamordowani-mówię po prostu.

-Ty głupi dzieciaku!-natychmiast ogłusza mnie wściekły wrzask Mistrza Eliksirów-I nie pomyślałeś żeby skontaktować się z kimkolwiek?!

Zaciskam zęby i posyłam mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Mam ochotę powiedzieć mu kilka niezbyt miłych rzeczy, ale przypominam sobie prośbę Kat. Tylko jak mam nie robić nic głupiego, gdy w moim otoczeniu są takie osoby jak ten stary nietoperz? No już, już. Spokojnie. Jest głupi i nie rozumie, wytłumacz.

-Byłem bezpieczny.

Snape aż się zapowietrza. Swoją drogą dość ciekawy widok. Wygląda jakby chciał mnie uderzyć, więc przestaję posyłać mu wyzywające spojrzenia.

-Możesz rozwinąć tę myśl, Harry?

-Nie-zaprzeczam stanowczo-Nie jest to tylko moja sprawa i nie mogę podejmować decyzji za wszystkich.

Patrzę starcowi w oczy. Nagle czuję delikatne szarpnięcie. Bynajmniej nie fizycznie. Co to ma znaczyć? Zaciskam zęby i mrużę oczy nienawistnie. Ty stary pierdzielu! Czytać w myślach uczniom? Chyba z miotły spadłeś, że ci na to pozwolę! Dobrze, że Chris podszkolił mnie w oklumencji. Już ja ci pokażę, starcze, że to, co zrobiłeś to największy błąd w twoim życiu. Dumbledore mruga powoli i wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale zaraz znów nakłada maskę troskliwego staruszka.

-Jestem zmuszony prosić was, chłopcy, o coś bardzo ważnego-Snape cicho warczy i w duchu przyznaję mu racje; nie jestem twoim „chłopcem"-Wysłałbym Remusa, ale wciąż trwa pełnia.

-Wilkołak tu jest?!-profesor uprzedza moje pytanie.

-Tak, Remus obejmie posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią-kiwa głową z łagodnym uśmiechem, jednak zaraz poważnieje-Na pewno zdajecie sobie sprawę, że do walki z Voldemort'em potrzebujemy sprzymierzeńców. Nie tylko ludzi.

Mam wrażenie, że krew mi się gotuje w żyłach. „Nie tylko ludzi"?! W dodatku ton, którym to powiedział, sugeruje, że to ktoś... gorszy. Ha! Nie ludzie, czyli wampiry, wilkołaki i inne tego typu stworzenia? Bzdura! Wilkołaki to nie ludzie? Są bardziej ludzcy niż większość z czarodziei! A ten... ten staruch sugeruje, że są gorsi? Merlinie, trzymaj mnie, bo zaraz zetrę mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy!

-Zamierzam przeciągnąć na naszą stronę grupę wilkołaków zamieszkującą obrzeża Szkocji. Niestety, nie wyrazili oni chęci negocjacji ze mną, więc zmuszony jestem posłać do nich kogoś innego-patrzy na nas znacząco.

-Masz na myśli... mnie i tego dzieciaka?-pyta wstrząśnięty Mistrz Eliksirów-Przecież to... absurd!

-Wiem-wzdycha z rezygnacją i nagle wygląda o wiele starzej, ale nie ze mną te numery-Jednak to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Nie dziwię się, że nie chcą z nim rozmawiać. Jeżeli mówi takim tonem także do wilkołaków, to nic dziwnego. Chwila... Czy to nie idealna okazja do nawiązania kontaktów z innymi watahami? Taka nić porozumienia może dużo ułatwić w przyszłości, gdy założę własną sforę.

-Kiedy mielibyśmy się do nich udać?-przerywam głuchą ciszę.

-W piątek po lekcjach-mówi Dumbledore wyraźnie zaskoczony.

-Dobrze, nie mam nic przeciwko-kiwam głową, starając nie dać po sobie poznać, że właśnie zyskał we mnie wroga-Teraz, jeżeli pan pozwoli, chciałbym wrócić do dormitorium. Muszę odrobić pracę domową z Eliksirów-rzucam luźno i kieruję się do wyjścia.

-Za bardzo męczysz te dzieci, Severusie-słyszę jeszcze zanim wychodzę.

Jeszcze zobaczysz, starcze, że wilkołaki łatwo nie zapominają. Już ja zadbam żebyś odczuł bardzo dotkliwie mój brak.

Już kiedy się budzę, czuję, że moje ciało płonie. Pełnia. Drżę, nie mogąc się doczekać. Tylko ja i lasy. Zapach natury i szum liści. Cały dzień miałem wyjątkowo dobry humor, a zarówno Teo jak i Malfoy rzucali mi zaskoczone spojrzenia. Mój nastrój udzielił się chyba im, bo również byli niespokojni i energiczni. Gdy zajęcia się kończą, zaraz po przebraniu się ruszam do Zakazanego Lasu. Czuję chłodny wiatr na skórze i wiem, że dzisiejsza noc będzie wyjątkowa. Jednak zaraz przypominam sobie, że jestem sam. Bez stada. Bez kogokolwiek, z kim mógłbym pobiegać i zapolować. Staram się odepchnąć przygnębiające myśli. Dzisiaj jestem tylko ja i las.

Przez resztę tygodnia nie mogę przestać się ekscytować. To dopiero kilka dni, a ja już tęsknie za innymi. Chcę pobyć z jakimś wilkołakiem i nie być zmuszonym udawać. Bo to robiłem. Wtedy gdy Teo zapytał o moje dziwne zachowanie. Wtedy gdy Dumbledore omawiał ze mną i Snape'm szczegóły wyjazdu. I przede wszystkim gdy Teo trafił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do jego hałaśliwego sposobu bycia i w pewien sposób uznawałem go za część swojego stada. Po prostu obudził się rano z okropnym bólem. Podobno bolało go całe ciało, w tym także kości. A pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła powiedzieć nam, mi i zestresowanemu Malfoy'owi, co jest nie tak. Teoretycznie Teo był zdrów jak ryba, co praktycznie wyglądało nieco inaczej. Trochę wahałem się przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu, gdy mój... kolega był w takim stanie. Jednak starzec był nieustępliwy. Tak w piątek po zajęciach razem z pomniejszonym plecakiem w kieszeni stoję w gabinecie dyrektora razem ze Snape'm.

Staram się nie zwracać na niego zbyt wile uwagi. Inaczej może dojść między nami do kolejnego konfliktu, a ponieważ jesteśmy niespokojni, bardzo możliwe, że poleje się krew. Tylko raz na niego spojrzałem i gapiłem się z pięć minut. Nietoperz jest ubrany w mugolskie ubrania. Merlinie, piekło zamarzło. Oczywiście nie są jakoś specjalnie kolorowe, wręcz przeciwnie. Ciemne jeansy i równie ciemna koszula. Moje rozmyślanie przerywa Dumbledore. Udziela Mistrzowi Eliksirów ostatnich wskazówek i wpycha nam w ręce futro lisa. Już chwilę później czuję szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Wiruje mi w głowię i przez myśl mi przechodzi czy Snape będzie bardzo zaskoczony, gdy zwrócę swój obiad. Na szczęście świeże powietrze pomaga trochę. Nietoperz rzuca mi zdziwione i niespokojne spojrzenie. Pewnie jestem blady jak ściana. Mrugam przez chwilę. Czy mi się wydaje...? Hah, Snape jest tylko minimalnie ode mnie wyższy. Od razu humor mi się poprawia. Rozglądam się dookoła. Las, a dokładniej to puszcza. Rzucam Snape'owi pytające spojrzenie, ale on już idzie wzdłuż niewielkiej, wydeptanej ścieżki. Szybko go doganiam. Nie chcemy przecież kłopotów, nie? A zgubienie się w lesie należącym do wilczej watahy do takich należy. Po kilku minutach zaczynam się nudzić. Ile będziemy tak szli? Waham się przez moment, ale w końcu otwieram usta żeby o to zapytać. Jednak akurat w tym momencie dostrzegam przebłysk złota między drzewami. Przyspieszam zaciekawiony. To flaga z herbem watahy. Na szczycie Legowiska również taka wisiała. Tylko ona była zielono-srebrna z czarnym kształtem smoka. Teraz pewnie się zmieniła. Flaga wilkołaków była złoto-srebrna i z ciemnym kształtem konia. Na początku nie zauważam niczego podejrzanego. Zaraz do mojego nosa dociera zapach innego wilkołaka. Kieruję wzrok na wysokiego mężczyznę, który niemal zlewa się z lasem. Gdy jesteśmy blisko wychodzi z ukrycia, a Snape wzdryga się. Rzucam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Nie wiedział, że tam jest? Oczywiście, że nie czuł jego zapachu jak ja, ale myślałem, że go zauważył. Chyba że... postawiona jest tu bariera i ludzie nie mogli ich dostrzec dopóki sami się nie ujawnili. Nieznajomy przez chwilę wlepia we mnie badawczy wzrok. Schylam prawie niedostrzegalnie głowę, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy. Jestem dominujący, ale nie zamierzam się wtrącać w sprawy watahy. Zerka jeszcze na Nietoperza w zastanowieniu, po czym odwraca się i prowadzi nas dalej. Ma na sobie tylko krótkie spodenki, co wyraźnie niepokoi profesora. Jakby tak pomyśleć to Remus przecież normalnie odczuwał zimno. Czyżby skrzywione wilkołaki trochę się różniły od nas? Najwyraźniej.

Wioska watahy przypomina trochę jedną z plemion Indian. Domy nie są duże, a zbudowane są z drewna. Z daleka dostrzegam duży okrąg kamieni, miejsce na ognisko. Centrum całej wioski. To właśnie tam zmierzamy. Czuję na sobie wzrok mieszkańców, mimo że nikt nie podchodzi bliżej. W oczy rzuca mi się grupka dzieci. Na ich twarzy gości niepokój. Przestępują z nogi na nogę, zerkając w naszą stronę. Pozwalam moim oczom zabłysnąć złotem. Gdy to dostrzegają, trochę się uspakajają. Najwyraźniej nasza wizyta wzbudza w nich strach. Jeżeli mieli wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Dumbledore'a, to się nie dziwię. Pewnie potraktował ich z góry. W końcu docieramy do palącego się żywo ogniska. Siedzący przy nim starszy mężczyzna unosi wzrok. Nieznajomy, który nas przyprowadził, szepcze mu coś na ucho, po czym odchodzi. Wódz kiwa nam głową na przywitanie.

-Witajcie-jego głos jest głęboki i mocny-Usiądźcie, mamy dużo do omówienia.

Siadam bez wahania na kocu i rozglądam się jeszcze raz. Wioska jest niezwykła. Słyszałem od Chris'a, że podobno wilkołaki pochodzą od plemion Indiańskich i niektóre wciąż zachowują ich tradycje. Jednak zobaczenie tego na własne oczy, to całkiem co innego.

-Jesteście tu w imieniu Dumbledore'a, prawda? Nasza rozmowa zatem będzie dotyczyć tych samych spraw, co poprzednio-w jego głosie wyczuwam nutę wrogości.

-To zależy co dokładnie powiedział dyrektor-mówię cicho, a we mnie aż się gotuje.

Wódz posyła mi zaskoczone spojrzenie i jego pokryta bliznami twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu. Wpatruje się przez chwile w trzaskający ogień.

-Potraktował nas bardzo nieuprzejmie-zaczyna w końcu-Uznał nas za podgatunek ludzi i wyraźnie pokazał, że uważa nas za gorszych-przez moment szuka czegoś w moich oczach i chyba znajduje, bo kontynuuje-Wręcz rozkazał nam walczyć przeciwko Voldemort'owi. A przecież my, wilki, nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego.

-Nic wspólnego?-Snape warczy cicho zły.

-Spokojnie, profesorze-staram się uspokoić tego narwanego dupka-Starszy Wilk nie ma nic złego na myśli.

Ups. Dopiero gdy Nietoperz posyła mi zastanawiające spojrzenie, a wódz rozluźnia się widocznie, zdaję sobie sprawę, co powiedziałem. Oczywiście Chris wpoił mi wszystkie zasady, o których wiedział, w tym także szacunek do Starszych Wilków, czyli przywódców z dużym doświadczeniem.

-Zmiana w wilka sama w sobie jest pewnym rodzajem magii, więc zazwyczaj wataha składa się tylko z czarodziei-tłumaczę szybko, widząc morderczy wzrok nauczyciela-Czasami zdarza się, że mugole także zyskują tą umiejętność przez ugryzienie. Choć większość sfor tego nie robi.

-To prawda. Wilcza krew natychmiast zwycięża z innymi, więc nie można powiedzieć, że ktoś z nas nie jest czarodziejem, bo to nie prawda-wódz kiwa głową w zastanowieniu-Zresztą Voldemort nie odważy się nas tknąć, a ja nie widzę żadnego powodu, by pomagać ludziom, którzy sami nas odrzucili.

-Co znaczy, że nie odważy się was tknąć?-pyta Snape już spokojnie, choć wciąż wygląda na złego.

-Zapewne wiesz coś o starych, czysto-krwistych rodach, prawda?-uśmiecha się tajemniczo-My, wilki, uważamy, że to przez krew innych istot ci czarodzieje są potężniejsi od innych. Jestem pewien, że Voldemort zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. W każdym takim rodzie jest przynajmniej kilka wilków. Nie każdy się budzi, ale przenosi krew dalej.

Nietoperz wygląda na wstrząśniętego. Jednak szybko znów nakłada swoją maskę obojętności. Wódz obserwuje go uważnie. Przenoszenie wilkołactwa przez krew? Nawet ja o tym nie wiedziałem. I co znaczy, że nie każdy się budzi?

-Nie każdy się budzi?-czy on czyta mi w myślach?

-Tak. Jednak zdarza się, że czarodzieje po spotkaniu wilka o silnej dominacji masowo się przemieniali-tym razem to mi posyła zagadkowe spojrzenie-A jest to jeszcze bardziej możliwe, gdy w okolicy są jeszcze inne wilki.

Zapady między nami cisza. Silnej dominacji? Czy... czy to mogę być ja? Niepokojące. Ale pierwsze co zrobiłem po przemianie to zostanie alfą. Bardzo niepokojące. Czy to oznacza, że uczniowie mogą zacząć zmieniać się w wilki?

-Jednak wróćmy do interesów-wódz splata ze sobą dłonie i patrzy na nas ciekawie-Dotąd nie dostaliśmy żadnej interesującej oferty.

-Czego, Starszy Wilku, chcesz w zamian?-pytam poważnie, a oczy starca błyszczą radością.

-Jestem już stary i, mimo że wciąż będę starał się doradzać młodszym, ktoś inny zostanie alfą-wzdycha i nagle wygląda o wile starzej-Zamierzam przenieść sforę bliżej ludzi. Widzę to, czego inni jeszcze nie dostrzegają. Wiele szczeniaków chce poznać świat poza wioską i znaleźć swoje szczęście. Jednak my, wilki przez krew, trzymamy się od bardzo dawna z dala od ludzi i teraz nie wiemy jak żyć wśród nich.

-Chcesz by uczęszczali do Hogwart'u?-domyślam się.

-Tak. Ponad to nie zamierzam zawierać umowy z Dumbledore'm, on nie rozumie i traktuje nas jak gorszych od siebie. Chcę zawrzeć pakt z innym wilkiem.

-Niestety, jedyny wilk w Hogwart'cie cierpi po pełni-prycha Snape z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

Wódz rzuca mi pytające spojrzenie, więc szybko kręcę głową. Serce bije mi szybko, a w uszach szumi krew. Nie mogą wiedzieć, przynajmniej na razie. Starzec lustruje Nietoperza badawczym wzrokiem.

-Chodziło mi o was-mówi po prostu, a mi kamień spada z serca-W obu wyczuwam wilki, które zapewne niedługo się przebudzą.

-Przebudzą?

Nigdy nie widziałem tak przestraszonego Snape'a. Jego maska obojętności rozsypała się i teraz patrzy przerażony na Starszego Wilka. Ach, no tak. On nie wie, że znane mu wilkołaki nie są normalne.

-Poza tym to niebezpieczne-mówi, starając się opanować-Tyle wilkołaków w Hogwart'cie może skrzywdzić innych uczniów!

Wódz wygląda na zaskoczonego. Ponownie zerka na mnie jakby prosił o wyjaśnienie. No cóż, najwyżej Nietoperz się domyśli. Wtedy będę musiał z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Co samo w sobie będzie cudem. Normalne rozmowy między nami mogę policzyć na jednej ręce.

-Z jakiegoś powodu wilki, które nie mają przy sobie mentora, przemieniają się niepoprawnie-mówię powoli, a alfa marszczy brwi zaniepokojony-Zmieniają się wtedy co pełnie i są w tych dniach mocno osłabione, a sama przemiana jest niewiarygodnie bolesna.

-Różnimy się od tych wilków-wódz stwierdza z mocą, ale Snape tylko unosi brwi-Synu!

Z drewnianego domu natychmiast wychodzi mężczyzna, który nas przyprowadził. Starzec macha ręką osłabiony po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego. Syn alfy tylko przymyka oczy i już chwilę potem stoi przed nami duży szary wilk. Nietoperz wzdryga się i odsuwa do tyłu, patrząc na tą scenę z niedowierzaniem.

**-****Mam nadzieję, przyjacielu, że nasza współpraca przebiegnie pomyślnie**-mruczy wilk, po czym wraca do swojej ludzkiej formy.

Ponieważ Snape wygląda jakby miał zemdleć lada chwila, wódz wskazuje nam jeden z domków, który ma być naszym lokum na czas podróży. Dopiero wtedy z zaskoczenie zauważam, że nastał już wieczór, a niebo z każdą chwilą ciemnieje. O dziwo, obyło się bez kłótni. Nietoperz był tak zszokowany tym wszystkim, że tylko napisał list do dyrektora, po czym skorzystał z łazienki i położył się. Poszedłem w jego ślady i już po chwili leżałem w łóżku wyścielanym skórami. Jeszcze szybko zerknąłem na nauczyciela i wyciągnąłem z pomniejszonego plecaka lisie futra. Od razu lepiej.

Następny dzień skupiamy się na ustaleniu szczegółów naszej umowy. Popołudniu Snape dostaje sowę z odpowiedzią od dyrektora. Z wielką niechęcią zgodził się na warunki. Wieczorem wzięliśmy udział w świętowaniu. Mieszkańcy wioski tańczyli i bawili się wokół ogniska. Kilka osób grało na różnorodnych instrumentach. Kobiety przygotowały specjalnie dla nas swoje najlepsze potrawy, w większości mięsne. A na koniec Starszy Wilk opowiedział kilka legend, które zapierały dech w piersiach. Nawet Snape przestał się aż tak stresować w towarzystwie wilków i zaczął rozmawiać z miejscowym alchemikiem. Już w niedziele z rana wróciliśmy świstoklikiem do Hogwart'u. Wataha żegnała nas bardzo wylewnie i mi również smutno było ich opuszczać. Jednak w szkole czekał na mnie Teo i nawet za Malfoy'em trochę się stęskniłem. W większości martwiłem się o pierwszego ślizgona. Czy już mu przeszło czy nadal zwija się z bólu? Tak, zdecydowanie chciałem jak najszybciej to sprawdzić. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że moja wilcza natura szybko zostanie ujawniona.


	7. Wilk przemienia

Miłego czytania! A na Remusa jeszcze nie czas xD.

TummyRobin Dziękuję, że zwróciłaś uwagę na przejścia między np. dniami. Teraz będzie łatwiej czytać ^^. Co do Teo, w tym rozdziale jest już o nim.

Demetriea Jakby się tak zastanowić na Dumbledore'm to on naprawdę ma coś do innych gatunków. Remus to jedyny w szkole wilkołak od wielu lat. A istnienie wilkołaków uświadamia nam, że inne gatunki także istnieją np. wampiry. A żadnego nie było w Hagwart'cie! Szczerze mówiąc to Harry jest właśnie takim wilkołakiem jak w "Zmierzchu" xD.

~H~

Gdy z daleka zamajaczyła mi sylwetka Hogwart'u, od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Świstoklik przeniósł nas na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, ale nie miałem czasu, by zwrócić uwagę nawet na wspaniały, leśny zapach. Muszę iść. Już. Teraz. Szybkim krokiem ruszam przed siebie. Snape woła coś za mną, ale ignoruję go całkowicie. Zaskakująco szybko znajduję się przed wrotami budynku. Pcham je i wchodzę do środka. Natychmiast kieruję się w stronę schodów. Przeskakuję po dwa schodki żeby było szybciej. Jeszcze dwa skoki i jest. Skrzydło Szpitalne. Nagły ból sprawia, że opieram się ciężko o ścianę. Ała... Co się dzieję? Dlaczego głowa mi pęka? Staram się opanować i unoszę powieki. Przez chwilę widzę tylko rozmazany korytarz, ale zaraz obraz się wyostrza. Dreszcz niepokoju przechodzi mi po plecach. Co, na Merlina, się dzieje? Ignoruję pulsujący ból i stanowczo zbliżam się do drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Przez moment drzwi wirują mi przed oczami. Pcham wrota i wchodzę do środka. Natychmiast ogłusza mnie dziki wrzask. I wtedy już nie myślę. W moim umyśle pojawia się czerwona lampka. Teo! Merlinie, co z nim? Całkowicie zdaję się na instynkt. Idę prosto i skręcam w prawo. Pani Pomfrey coś do mnie mówi, ale nie słucham jej. Nawet łapie mnie za ramię, a wtedy warczę na nią. Jest zaskoczona, ale teraz to się nie liczy. Rozsuwam zasłony i staję w miejscu zmrożony.

Teo leży na łóżku szpitalnym a niewidzialne pasy krępują jego ruszy. Wije się i skręca. Jego twarz jest wykrzywiona w okropnym bólu. Obok łóżka siedzi Malfoy. Zgarbiony patrzy pustym wzrokiem na cierpiącego przyjaciela. Na moment zwraca na mnie uwagę, ale zaraz wraca do obserwowania ślizgona. Ma cienie pod oczami. Ile już tak zwija się w bólu? Wyciągam dłoń w stronę Teo i orientuję się, że drżę. Wilk we mnie warczy wzburzony. Teo jest częścią watahy i muszę mu pomóc. Zbliżam się do niego i kładę dłoń na czole. Unosi powoli powieki i patrzy na mnie udręczonymi, przekrwionymi oczami. Posyłam mu delikatny uśmiech.

-Spokojnie, Teo-szepczę łagodnie-Zaraz wszystko będzie w porządku.

Stykam się z nim czołami i nagle przed oczami staje mi moment mojej przemiany. Czy nie to samo zrobiłem z wilczycą? Nawiązuję kontakt wzrokowy i od razu dostrzegam, że teraz Teo cierpi trochę mniej. Jednym machnięciem ręki usuwam niewidzialne liny. Teo natychmiast wczepia palce w moją koszulkę. Sięgam do jego świadomości. Słyszę jego myśli niczym echo. Szukam. I znajduję. Jego wilczą stronę. Chwytam ją i ciągnę do siebie. Chodź, Teo! Chodź! Wyczuwam chwilę, w której jego ciało tężeje. Doskonale słyszę trzask kości i czuję za sobą niespokojny ruch. Ignoruję to. Chodź! W jednej chwili trzymam nadgarstek Teo, a w drugiej łapę. Wierzga przestraszony, ale trzymam go mocno. W końcu nieruchomieje.

**-Harry?**-słyszę jego niepewny głos**-Co się dzieje? **

-Wszystko jest dobrze, Teo. A teraz skup się na mnie. Na mojej świadomości. Musisz wrócić do ludzkiej formy.

**-Ludzkiej...? Ale... **

-Zrób to-rozkazuję mu zdenerwowany-No dalej.

W brązowych tęczówkach przez chwilę gości niepewność, ale zgodnie z moim poleceniem skupia się. Wyczuwam delikatne skubnięcie i wciągam go do swojego umysły. Przywołuję w pamięci moment mojej pierwszej przemiany. Wyczuwam drżenie wilka, ale nie puszczam go dopóki sierść nie zmienia się w skórę. Odsuwam się i w ostatniej chwili łapię równowagę. Kręci mi się w głowię. Nie jestem pewien czy dlatego, że pomogłem Teo czy może z ulgi, że to nic poważnego. O ile niepoważnym można nazwać przemianę w wilkołaka. Opadam ciężko na stołek i posyłam ślizgonowi zmęczony uśmiech.

-Potter, co... co to było?-zaraz słyszę niespokojny głos Malfoy'a z prawej.

Odwracam głowę i patrzę na blondyna. Jest śmiertelnie blady i wygląda na wstrząśniętego. Wzdycham i otwieram usta. Jednak jestem tak zmęczony, że robi mi się ciemno przed oczami i zapadam w sen.

~H~

Moje powieki są ciężkie i sprawia mi trudność uniesienie ich. Wzdrygam się, gdy coś ociera się o moją świadomość.

**-Harry?**-słyszę zaniepokojony głos ślizgona.

**-Teo**-mentalnie wzdycham z ulgą**-Wszystko w porządku?**

**-Tak, tak myślę. Nic mnie nie boli, ale... to dzięki tobie prawda?**

Natychmiast otwieram oczy i odwracam głowę w lewo. Patrzę uważnie na uśmiechającego się niepewnie chłopaka. Merlinie, co ja zrobiłem?

-Zacznijmy od tego, że to przeze mnie byłeś w tym stanie-mówię i zasłaniam sobie oczy.

Że też muszę być wilkiem o tak silnej dominacji! Kurwa! Przeze mnie cierpiał tak długo.

-Ja... Zmieniłem się w wilkołaka, prawda?-jego cichy głos, przerywa mi mentalne znęcanie się nad sobą-Ale nie takiego jak profesor Lupin, nie?

-Tak. Jesteś normalnym wilkołakiem-odpowiadam, czując, że poczucie winy mnie przygniata.

-Domyślałem się, że nie jesteś już człowiekiem, ale nie byłem pewien... kim dokładnie się stałeś... Ja... Czy to będzie bolało? Zmiana, znaczy się-pyta wyraźnie przestraszony.

-Nie, nie boli. Ty... nie jesteś zły?

-Ja... Chyba nie-śmieje się nerwowo-To nie twoja wina, przecież mnie nie ugryzłeś.

-Nie, to przez twoich przodków. Masz ich wilczą krew. Ja cię tylko przebudziłem-wzdycham, nie patrząc w jego kierunku-Porozmawiamy o tym później, teraz odpoczywaj.

~H~

Już popołudniu wydostajemy się z rąk pani Pomfrey, która była bardzo zaskoczona nagłą poprawą stanu Teo. W takim razie nie widziała jego przemiany. To dobrze. I tak wciąż zostaje sprawa Malfoy'a. Muszę wyjaśnić tej wrednej fretce, co się właściwie stało. Choć powinien być łatwiejszy w obyciu skoro dotyczy to teraz jego przyjaciela. Teo jak zwykle dużo mówi, ale wyczuwam w nim niepewność i nerwowość. Nowa sytuacja go niepokoi. Staram się nie przebywać w jego pobliżu zbyt długo, ale niezbyt mi to wychodzi. W końcu jest jedyną osobą, z którą normalnie rozmawiam. Poczucie winny zaczyna zżerać mnie od środka.

Jednak dopiero gdy nastaje wieczór, zaczyna do mnie docierać co mnie teraz czeka. Spotkanie ze zdenerwowaną fretką, której przyjaciel właśnie stał się wilkołakiem. Gdy zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jestem już w dormitorium, a Malfoy siedzi na moim łóżku i wlepia we mnie uważne spojrzenie. Wzdycham tylko i siadam naprzeciwko niego. Teo radośnie do nas dołącza i rozkłada się między nami. Książę Slytherin'u marszczy nos zniecierpliwiony.

-Zamierzasz mi wyjaśnić, co się stało w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?-pyta mrocznie, jedną ręką sprawdzając czy Teo jest cały.

Ślizgon wierci się i śmieje, ale wcale nie tak radośnie jak zazwyczaj. Sam poważnieję i patrzę Malfoy'owi w oczy. Dobra, Harry. Czas na konfrontacje z żądną krwi fretką.

-Teo zaczął zmieniać się w wilkołaka, jeszcze trochę i przemiana poszłaby bardzo źle-wyjaśniam cicho,a brunet uspakaja się i zaczyna słuchać-Nie zorientowałem się wcześniej. Jak tylko to do mnie dotarło, pomogłem mu w zmianie.

Blondyn przez chwilę rozważa moje słowa. Teo skubie moje jeansy, ale nie zwracam na niego uwagi. Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że przeze mnie stracił człowieczeństwo?

-Jesteś wilkołakiem-Malfoy mówi powoli, przyglądając mi się uważnie-To stało się w wakacje.

-Tak, zostałem zmieniony przez przypadek przez wilka, który zamordował Dursley'ów-przymykam powieki, a przed oczami staje mi obraz ciotki z przegryzionym gardłem-Jeszcze moment i sam skończyłbym jak Remus.

-Nie ugryzłeś Teo, prawda?-rzuca mi niespokojne spojrzenie.

-Nie. Jest ze starego rodu, więc po prostu jego wilcza krew odezwała się w mojej obecności.

Malfoy wzdryga się prawie niedostrzegalnie. Widzę w jego oczach zrozumienie. Tak, ty też możesz się zmienić. Właściwie jest na to większa szansa. W końcu Malfoy'owie na pewno mieli dość dużo wilków w w jego szarych oczach pojawia się błysk.

-Co zamierzasz?-pyta, wręcz emanując wrogością.

Marszczę brwi zdziwiony. Wilk we mnie ma ochotę zawarczeć na Malfoy'a, ale się powstrzymuję. To nie sprawi, że będzie bardziej przyjazny, wręcz przeciwnie. W sumie... to dobre pytanie. Co zamierzam? Czego chcę?

-Niczego-odpowiadam po prostu.

-Naprawdę?-warczy, mrużąc oczy-Zbierasz armię żeby pokonać Czarnego Pana?! A może chcesz obalić Dumbledore'a?!

-O czym ty gadasz, Malfoy?-nie wytrzymuję w końcu-Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem!

-W takim razie co zamierzasz zrobić z Teo i innymi, który się przemienią?! Będą twoimi służącymi?!

Czuję jak resztki samokontroli pękają. Błyskawicznie wyciągam rękę i chwytam fretkę za przód koszulki. Jego oczy rozszerzają się i pojawia się w nich cień strachu. Wiem, że moje oczy są niemal całe złote. Spokojnie, nie rób nic głupiego. Ten debil nie rozumie, więc wytłumacz.

-Nie waż się tak mówić-mówię cicho, a mój głos jest niski i groźny-Nie jestem jak te psy, które chcą władzy-siłą zmuszam się do rozluźnienia chwytu, a Malfoy odsuwa się natychmiast-Sfora jest moją rodziną i ochronię każdego, kto do niej należy.

Wstaję z łóżka i zatrzymuję się obok. Jeżeli zostanę jeszcze chwilę w tym samym pomieszczeniu z tym dupkiem, to naprawdę zrobię mu krzywdę. Ostatni raz łapię jego wzrok. Moje oczy wciąż nie odzyskały swojego szmaragdowego odcieniu i połyskują złotem. Patrzę na niego i zaciskam zęby w złości.

-Nigdy więcej nawet nie sugeruj, że mógłbym skrzywdzić Teo-szepczę złowrogo i szybko łapię szorty do spania, po czym ruszam do łazienki.

Tej nocy nie śpię za wiele. Jakby z oddali słyszę myśli Teo, ale są tylko niewyraźnym bełkotem. Staram się od nich odgrodzić, ale ślizgon musi rozmyślać o swojej obecnej sytuacji, bo wciąż go słyszę. W końcu przestaję się opierać i wsłuchuję w ten niewyraźny, ale w pewien sposób kojący szmer. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasypiam, ale na pewno jest już po północy.

~H~

Snape przez cały dzień śledzi mnie wzrokiem. Nie takim jak zazwyczaj, pogardliwym i kpiącym. Tym razem jest głęboko pogrążony w myślach i zerka na mnie z zastanowieniem. Merlinie, nie teraz. Może się domyślać, ale później. Najpierw muszę poukładać sobie całą tą sprawę z Teo. Jeszcze brakuje mi starego Nietoperza na karku. Choć jego wzrok czasem zatrzymuje się na towarzyszących mi ślizgonach. Wtedy moje serce przyspiesza i mam wrażenie, że zaraz poderwie się na nogi w olśnieniu. Kręcę głową i staram się przestać obserwować Mistrza Eliksirów. Teo ma minę nieszczęśliwego szczeniaczka, a gdy zwracam na niego uwagę, rozpromienia się jak małe słońce. Przez chwilę kopię się mentalnie. Nie mogę go ignorować. Szczególnie na początku potrzebuje zainteresowania alfy. Ja poradziłem sobie z tym, zostając przywódcą, ale on może tylko smutno krążyć wokół mnie. Posyłam mu przepraszający uśmiech. Gdyby miał ogon, zamachałby nim energicznie. To jest Teo jakiego znam.

Jednak nie wszystko idzie z górki. Zaraz po obiedzie podchodzi do mnie Nietoperz i oschle informuje, że dyrektor chce z nami pomówić. Przy tym przygląda się uważnie Teo, więc staję między nimi, otrzymując zaskoczone spojrzenie nauczyciela. W końcu w ciszy ruszamy do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Przez moment mam ochotę ostrzec go, że nie zamierzam pozwolić na krzywdzenie mojej watahy, ale w porę się powstrzymuję. Nie rób nic głupiego, Harry. Od ciebie zależy bezpieczeństwo Teo. Zapomnij, że jesteś wilkiem. W tej chwili nie masz z nimi nic wspólnego. Snape puka krótko, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wchodzi do środka. Od razu zauważam, że dyrektor jest w podłym nastroju. Aż muszę się powstrzymać od uśmiechania się szeroko. Oboje siadamy w fotelach przed biurkiem, a Dumbledore zajmuje miejsce za nim. Patrzy na nas ostro i pewnie gdybym był choćby o rok młodszy, skuliłbym się ze strachu. Jednak teraz czuję jedynie zimną satysfakcje.

-Wczoraj dostałem sowę z kopią umowy, którą zawarliście z plemieniem wilkołaków-mówi, patrząc na nas z rozczarowaniem-Nie jestem zadowolony ze wszystkich warunków, ale nic się nie da zrobić. Ich przywódca przybędzie z grupą wilkołaków za tydzień w sobotę. Mam nadzieję, że zajmiecie się nimi i umilicie im naukę w Hogwart'cie-uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem, ale dostrzegam, że jest to fałszywy uśmiech-Możecie odejść.

Gdy tylko opuszczam gabinet, na mojej twarzy pojawia się wredny uśmiech. Dumbledore jest trochę jak truteń. Udaje, że coś robi i wrabia innych w swoją prace. Hm... Mam dla niego nowy pseudonim. Trzmiel. Już mam ruszać w kierunku biblioteki żeby odrobić zadania domowe, gdy czuję ciężar na swoim ramieniu.

-Potter, chodź ze mną na chwilę-Snape przygląda mi się uważnie.

Zanim się orientuję, krzywię się niechętnie, ale w jakiś sposób uspokaja to nauczyciela. Rusza w nieznanym mi kierunku, a ja z braku opcji podążam za nim. W końcu wchodzimy do jakiejś opuszczonej klasy. Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast rzuca kilka czarów, które pozwolą nam normalnie porozmawiać. O ile jest to w ogóle możliwe. Chcę jak najszybciej się go pozbyć, więc postanawiam współpracować.

-O co chodzi, sir?

-Potter, mam do ciebie... prośbę-krzywi się straszliwie jakby samo myślenie o tym sprawiało mu ból-Ostatnio dobrze dogadywałeś się z ich wodzem, więc czy mógłbyś zająć się nimi?-odwraca wzrok z wyraźną niechęcią.

-Zająć się? Czyli co?-marszczę brwi.

-Ze względu na umowę jestem ich opiekunem bez względu na to, do którego domu trafią. Choć mam przeczucie, że Slytherin zyska wielu nowych uczniów...-mamrocze cicho, ale zaraz wraca do tematu-Nie sądzę bym umiał się z nimi dogadać, a tobie łatwiej zaufają. Szybciej będziesz w stanie im pomóc w razie potrzeby. Do tego uprawnię cię do przebywania poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej.

-Um... Dobrze, zajmę się nimi, ale wie pan, że zarówno oni jak i ja będziemy potrzebowali także zgody na przebywanie w Zakazanym Lesie-mówię, myślami będąc przy moich nowych podopiecznych.

-Dostaniecie je-Snape kiwa głową, po czym zdejmuje nałożone przez siebie czary.

Bez słowa opuszcza salę, zostawiając mnie samego. Wzdycham, zsuwając się na zakurzoną podłogę. Prawie serce mi wyskoczyło. Myślałem, że się domyślił! Powinni zakazać nauczycielom używania zwrotu „musimy porozmawiać". Nawet gdyby powiedział to radośnie i tak zabrzmiałoby złowieszczo. Przez chwilę wyobrażam sobie radosnego Nietoperza skaczącego między kwiatkami i ganiającego motylki, po czym wybucham śmiechem. Niemożliwe. Odchylam głowę w tył i wlepiam wzrok w biały sufit. Po przemianie mam wrażenie, że lepiej rozumiem Snape'a. Zazwyczaj emocje pojawiają się w jego oczach tylko na sekundę i wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałem, ale teraz widzę je wyraźnie. Albo drżenie głosy czy ruch ciała. I nie tylko jego zacząłem rozumieć. Malfoy jest taki sam. Choć w życiu obok siebie on sam dużo pomaga. Teraz gdy chce rzucić jakąś obelgę, po prostu zaciska zęby i milczy. A Teo... jest sobą. Zaskakujące jak dobrze się dogadujemy. Wzdycham. Choć nie ostatnio. Wciąż mam wyrzuty sumienia. Ale nie mogę cały czas się nad sobą użalać.


	8. Wilk opiekuje się

Trudno było znów się wczuć, co może być mocno widoczne na samym początku, ale wydaję mi się, że później jest lepiej. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie stracę zapału. Dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie. Miłego czytania. Mamy wreszcie Remusa!

~H~

Gdy wracam do Pokoju Wspólnego, łapie mnie zmęczenie. Teo zrywa się z fotela na mój widok i podbiega radośnie niczym szczeniaczek, którym w pewnym sensie jest. Na chwilę problemy mnie przytłaczają. Chwytam go za ramiona i przyciągam do siebie. Kątem oka dostrzegam zaniepokojonego Malfoy'a, ale nie zwracam na niego uwagi. Pocieram nosem o szyję Teodora i ocieram się o niego. Jest zaskoczona, ale zaraz wydaje z siebie zachwycone mruknięcie i akceptuje moją bliskość. Teraz pewnie wyglądamy jak kochankowie, ale nie myślę o tym teraz. Potrzebuję wsparcia od swojego stada. W końcu po kilku minutach odprężam się i odsuwam kawałek, choć wciąż obejmuję Teo zaborczo. Czuję na sobie wzrok ślizgonów i kopię się mentalnie. Mogliśmy przynajmniej iść do dormitorium. Fretka kręci się niedaleko, wyglądając na przerażonego i nieszczęśliwego. Puszczam przyjaciela i przeczesuję palcami swoją grzywkę. Mam naprawdę dość tego wszystkiego. Od Uczty Powitalnej nic nie idzie po mojej myśli. Wszystko się wali. Wzdycham i bez słowa idę do pokoju. Muszę się położyć.

~H~

Przez cały tydzień nie dzieje się nic niepokojącego. Teo zaczyna nabierać mięśni i usamodzielnia się. Wciąż jest radosny i potrzebuje uwagi, ale nie jest już przygnębiony, gdy ignoruję go. Staram się pogodzić ze wszystkim, co się do tej pory stało, jednak nie jest to łatwe zadanie. A sobota zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Nawet się nie obejrzałem, a już budzę się w sobotni poranek.

Jest wcześnie, więc moi współlokatorzy wciąż śpią. Szybko biorę prysznic i ubieram w spodenki w moro oraz czarną koszulkę. Zerkam jeszcze na twarze kolegów pogrążonych w śnie i wychodzę. Śniadanie jem szybko i ruszam w kierunku wyjścia. Z daleka dostrzegam Snape'a stojącego przy obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu. Jego czarne szaty łopoczą na wietrze i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że jest samotny. Staję obok niego i kiwam mu głową na przywitanie. Oboje wbijamy wzrok w drzewa. Zapach lasu rozbudza mnie do końca. Nareszcie przybędą. Nie będę już samotny. W końcu krzaki szeleszczą złowrogo i z lasu wychodzi wódz. Zaraz za nim podążają nasi nowi podopieczni. Przywódca zatrzymuje się przede mną , zasłaniając młode. Patrzy mi w oczy. Uśmiecham się delikatnie. Nie jestem jedynym, który troszczy się o swoją sforę.

-Witaj, Starszy Wilku-mówię głośno i słyszę poruszenie.

-Dzień dobry-kiwa mi głową.

Odsuwa się na bok, ukazując zaskoczoną młodzież. Oni sami zapewne tak właśnie się do niego zwracali, więc pewnie się domyślają, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Wódz patrzy na nich troskliwie i udziela ostatnich wskazówek. W końcu znika między drzewami, a uczniowie wbijają w nas oczy.Młodsi pachną strachem, a starsi starają się ukryć emocje. Przed szereg występuje jeden chłopak. Jest niższy ode mnie, ale nadrabia groźną miną. Kiwam głową i zaczynam opowiadać o Hogwart'cie. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się przystosują. Nikomu nie wyjdzie na dobre obecność przerażonych wilkołaków.

Cały dzień mija mi na oprowadzaniu nowych uczniów i opowiadaniu im o szkole. Już po godzinie tworzymy ciche porozumienie. Nie jest źle. Młode wilki są głodne wiedzy i zadają dużo pytań. Widać, że zależy im na poznaniu zewnętrznego świata. Kolacja zbliża się wielkimi krokami, więc kierujemy się do Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero teraz szczeniaki zaczynają się stresować. Niektóre trzęsą się zdenerwowane i przerażone, a inne wyglądają jakby miały zemdleć. Posyłam im uspakajający uśmiech i otwieram wrota. Natychmiast cichną rozmowy i uczniowie wbijają w nas spojrzenia. Słyszę przestraszone piski któregoś z wilków, więc wypinam pierś i ruszam do przodu. Wyłapuję wzrok Teo i mrugam do niego. Jest podekscytowany i kręci się radośnie. Najchętniej pewnie podbiegłby i przywitał ze wszystkimi. Na podium stoi już profesor Snape z Tiarą w dłoniach. Idę w jego kierunku dumnie, a reszta podąża za mną z lękiem. Staję obok Nietoperza i zaczynam odczytywać nazwiska. Przy okazji wskazuję uczniom ich stoły. Tak jak przewidział nauczyciel-większość trafia do Slytherin'u i tylko kilka osób zostaje umieszczonych w Ravenclaw'ie oraz Hufflepuff'ie. Nikt natomiast nie trafia do Gryffindor'u, co jest nie małym zdziwieniem. I zapewne przyczyną przyszłych sporów. Gryfoni może i są odważni, ale zazwyczaj są bardzo nietolerancyjni i tłamszą wszelkie przejawy inności. Sam coś o tym wiem. Zresztą to samo było z Hermioną. Potrząsam głową. Nie powinienem o tym myśleć. Właściwie to od dłuższego czasu mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Moje myśli nie są tak składne jak zazwyczaj. Mam nadzieję, że to nic złego i po prostu jestem zmęczony. A przecież muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z wilkołakami.

~H~

Gdy staję przed tłumem młodych wilków, jestem wykończony. Psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Na przodzie stoi znany mi już wilkołak. Najwyraźniej objął funkcje przywódcy i teraz stara się zdominować i mnie. Kątem oka dostrzegam Teo, który niepewnie obserwuje całe zajście. Młody alfa zauważa go i warczy na niego nisko. W moim umyśle pojawia się czerwone światło. Błyskawicznie chwytam wilka za gardło. Obnażam zęby i wpatruję się w niego złotymi oczyma. Natychmiast jego maska przywódcy rozlatuje się na kawałki i kuli się ze strachu.

-Nie mam nic przeciwko wam, ale spróbuj jeszcze raz warczeć na moje stado, a możesz być pewien, że porozmawiamy inaczej-szepczę złowrogo.

Puszczam go, a on cofa się przerażony. Szybko przekazuję im wszystkie potrzebne informacje i pokazuję ich dormitoria. Następnie ruszam do pokoju. Rzucam się na łóżko z westchnieniem. Co za gówno. Przymykam oczy, rozluźniając się. Nagle czuję delikatny dotyk na plecach. Nie ruszam się, wiedząc, że to Teo. Wdrapuje się na mnie i siada mi na pośladkach. Powolnymi ruchami zaczyna rozmasowywać moje spięte mięśnie. Merlinie, co ja bym bez niego zrobił? Gdy pewien pomysł wpada mi do głowy, odwracam się na plecy, a Teo ląduje na moim brzuchu. Patrzę na niego podekscytowany.

-Chodźmy do lasu.

Na jego twarzy natychmiast pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Oboje zrywamy się na nogi i ruszamy do wyjścia z zamku. Po drodze spotykamy kilka wilkołaków, ale nie zwracamy na nie uwagi. Ostatnie kilka metrów dzielących nas od Zakazanego Lasu pokonujemy biegiem. Zapach lasu sprawia, że kręci mi się w głowię. Zerkam na Teo, który stara się mi dotrzymać kroku. W skoku zmieniam postać, a moja koszulka zostaje rozerwana na strzępy. Ślizgon przez chwilę przygląda mi się oniemiały, po czym przymyka oczy. Jego ciało napręża się i zmienia. Futro Teo ma piękny czekoladowy odcień i przez moment wygląda jakby było złote. Już w następnej chwili pędzimy między drzewami, ścigając się ze sobą i z wiatrem. Teo radośnie wywiesza język, mimo że nie udaje mu się mnie prześcignąć. Wyje przeciągle, a mnie przechodzą dreszcze. Przebywanie z moim poprzednim stadem było przyjemne, ale to uczucie było jedynie namiastką. Teraz z Teo u boku biegnąc przez las, czuję, że to jest to. Spełnienie wszystkich moich marzeń. Nie liczy się już nic. Ani Dumbledore ani Voldemort. Nadstawiam uszy, słysząc szelest krzaków. Kątem oka dostrzegam kilka szczeniaków, które starają się za nami podążać. Radość wypełnia moje serce. Wyję głośno, a z różnych stron odpowiadają mi głosy. W pewnym momencie dociera do mnie woń jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Skręcam gwałtownie i przyspieszam. Warknięciem nakazuję Teo zajść je od drugiej strony, a młodsze wilki posłusznie dzielą się na dwie grupy. Wyskakuję zza drzew i dostrzegam je. Niewielkie stado żubrów. Natychmiast rozpraszają się i starają się nam uciec. Bawię się z nimi chwilę, po czym zerkam na Teo. Podążam za jego wzrokiem. Duży samiec. Targają mną wątpliwości, ale wiem, że dam radę choćby sam. Wbiegam między zwierzęta, a one umykają na boki. Jestem tuż obok potężnego stworzenia. Podgryzam jego kopyta, męcząc go. W końcu wbiegam na wzniesienie i skaczę. Wbijam pazury w jego grzbiet, a kły zatapiam w jego karku. Wierzga się. Kątem oka dostrzegam Teo i inne wilki walczące ze zwierzęciem. Zaciskam szczęki i słyszę oczekiwany trzask kości. Żubr zwala się nieżywy na mech. Od razu rozrywam miękkie mięso na brzuchu i zaczynam jeść. Gdy jestem pełny, odchodzę kawałek i układam się w cieniu drzew. Obserwuję jak Teo kończy się pożywiać i do padliny doskakują inne wilki. Przyjaciel kładzie się obok i czyści moje futro z krwi. Pozwalam mu na to, a gdy kończy chwytam go zębami. Bawimy się moment, po czym oczyszczam jego sierść ze szkarłatnej substancji. Zerkam w miejsce, gdzie leżała zwierzyna, ale nie ma tam nawet kości. Wstaję i leniwym truchtem kieruję się w kierunku zamku. Nie biegnę szybko, ale i tak nikt mnie nie wyprzedza. Jestem przywódcą. Alfa. Przy skraju lasu zmieniamy postać i wychodzimy na błonia. Skrawki jeansów ledwo trzymają się na biodrach Teo, więc szybko ruszamy do Hogwart'u. Kilkoro uczniów, który przebywają na dworze, obserwuje nas z niepokojem. Czuję na sobie czyjś natarczywy wzrok, więc unoszę głowę i wbijam spojrzenie w jedno z okien. Nawet z tej odległości dokładnie dostrzegam osobę w nim stojącą. Na moment moje serce zatrzymuje się. Remus! Remus! Mam ochotę od razu z nim porozmawiać, ale w porę orientuję się, że za mną ciągnie się pochód wilkołaków. Wzdycham nieszczęśliwie i smętnie wlekę się do zamku. Nawet nie zauważam, że oprócz Remusa obserwuje mnie ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kto nazywa się Severus Snape.

~H~

Budzą mnie spanikowane myśli Teo. Marszczę brwi i unoszę niechętnie powieki. Ślizgon zawodzi, jednocześnie próbując założyć skarpetki. Siadam i przecieram sennie oczy. Zerkam w bok na zegarek stojący na szafce przy moim łóżku. Moje oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu, gdy dostrzegam godzinę-08.10. Rzucam przyjacielowi przerażone spojrzenie, a on je odwzajemnia. Wygląda jak zbity szczeniak.

-Pierwsze są Eliksiry-szepcze nieszczęśliwie.

Błyskawicznie wyskakuję z łóżka i chwytam szatę szkolną. Wciąż mam na sobie spodenki, których nie miałem siły wczoraj zdjąć. Merlinie, dziękuję za moje lenistwo. Zarzucam ją na siebie szybko i wkładam tenisówki. Chwytam różdżkę i kieruję ją na swoje włosy. Wybacz mi, Chris, ale to sytuacja awaryjna. Mamroczę zaklęcie, dzięki któremu moje włosy nie sterczą we wszystkie strony. Nie mam nawet czasu złapać gumki do włosów. Łapię torbę i razem z szamoczącym się ze swoim krawatem Teo wbiegam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Stajemy zaskoczeni na widok rozłożonego na kanapie Malfoy'a. Zerka na nas zdziwiony i mierzy nas wzrokiem. Uderzam się w czoło z jękiem. Na brodę Merlina, dzisiaj jest niedziela!

-Ja... Wiedziałem, że dzisiaj jest niedziela!

-Oczywiście-Draco uśmiecha się drwiąco i wraca do czytania książki.

Prycham pod nosem i wracam do dormitorium. Ściągam szkolne szaty i wpycham je do szafy. Ruszam do łazienki, po drodze chwytając ubrania na zmianę. Dostrzegam niepewny wzrok Teo, więc kiwam głową zachęcająco. Obaj wchodzimy do pomieszczenia. Jednym machnięciem różdżki napełniam wannę gorącą wodą. Przez chwilę waham się przed zdjęciem szortów i bielizny, ale w końcu się przełamuję. W końcu Teo to prawie rodzina. Po umyciu się zakładam spodnie w moro do kolan i ciemnoniebieską koszulkę. Włosy przeczesuję tylko palcami i wyjątkowo zostawiam je w spokoju. Odświeżeni po raz kolejny wchodzimy do Pokoju Wspólnego. Przybyło kilka osób, ale nas interesuje tylko jedna. Podchodzimy do pochłoniętego przez lekturę Malfoy'a. Teo szturcha go i uśmiecha się. Razem ruszamy do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Pochłonięty rozmową z Teo dopiero pod koniec posiłku zauważam, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Błyskawicznie odwracam głowę i wbijam wzrok w stół nauczycieli. Mój wzrok napotyka bursztynowe oczy Remusa. Uśmiecham się delikatnie, kiwając mu głową na powitanie. Odwracam się do Teo.

-Idźcie beze mnie. Muszę coś załatwić.

Wstaję i spoglądam na Remusa znacząco. Wychodzi zaraz za mną. W milczeniu idziemy w kierunku gabinetu wilkołaka. Przepuszcza mnie w drzwiach i rzuca zaklęcie prywatności. Z uśmiechem odwracam się w jego stronę. Nagle łapie mnie za ramiona i przyciska do ściany. Uśmiech natychmiast znika mi z twarzy. Oczy Remusa są całe złote, a on wygląda na złego.

-Uspokój się, Remusie-pozwalam, by moje tęczówki również zabarwiły się złotem.

-Harry...-odsuwa się kawałek, a na jego twarzy pojawia się smutek-Co się stało? Dlaczego pachniesz inaczej? Czemu siedzisz przy stole Slytherin'u? I... co się z tobą stało?

-Powoli-posyłam mu uspokajające spojrzenie i siadam w fotelu.

Remus zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko mnie i wbija we mnie czujny wzrok. Wyczuwam w nim niepokój, więc posyłam mu impuls spokoju przez wilcze połączenie. Wzdryga się i rzuca mi dziwne spojrzenie.

-Dursley'owie zostali zamordowani. Gdzie się podziewałeś?

-W lesie-odpowiadam szczerze, a gdy marszczy brwi, dodaję-Mnie również zaatakowano.

-Czy to... Voldemort?-pyta natychmiast.

-Nie, to nie był on-odwracam wzrok i wbijam spojrzenie w portret mężczyzny rąbiącego drewno; natychmiast wyciągam różdżkę i uniemożliwiam mu podsłuchiwanie-Zrobił to wilkołak.

-Ja...-nagle wygląda o dziesięć lat starzej i wiem, że szczerze jest mu przykro-Czy wszystko w porządku? Dyrektor o tym wie? Zażywasz eliksir tojadowy?

-Nie musisz się martwić, Remusie-posyłam mu czułe spojrzenie; jest jedyną osobą, która mi została-Nie jestem takim wilkołakiem jak ty-wygląda na zagubionego, więc wyjaśniam szybko-Twoja przemiana nie jest normalna. Nie wiem czy nie jest już za późno, ale chciałbym spróbować naprostować twoją wilczą stronę.

-Harry... O czym ty mówisz? Czytałem wiele książek, dyrektor także prowadził badania. Nic mi nie może pomóc-rzuca mi przestraszone spojrzenie jakby spodziewał się, że zwariowałem.

-Tsk-prycham i odwracam wzrok-Stary Trzmiel nie wie nic. Wystarczyłby żebyś spotkał się z jakimkolwiek klanem wilków i dowiedziałbyś się, że to, co się z tobą dzieje nie jest normalne.

Widząc jego nieprzekonany wyraz twarzy, zrywam się z fotela. Zrzucam z siebie koszulkę i spodnie, po czym patrząc Remusowi głęboko w oczy, przemieniam się. Zrywa się na równe nogi i cofa. Potyka się o dywan i z hukiem ląduje na podłodze. Prycham ze śmiechu i podchodzę do niego. Jego twarz zamiera w bezgranicznym przerażeniu. Nie dlatego, że boi się o siebie. Jest przestraszony tym, co dzieje się ze mną. Liżę go po policzku i szturcham nosem. Niepewnie wyciąga dłoń i kładzie mi ją między uszami.

-Harry...?

**-Teraz rozumiesz?**

Wciąga szybko powietrze zszokowany, a mnie zaczynają bawić jego reakcje. Co się dziwić? Przez tyle lat musiał cierpieć przekonany, że nic nie może mu pomóc. A to nieprawda. I zamierzam mu to pokazać. Patrzę mu w oczy i wślizguję się w jego myśli. Stawia opór.

**-Spokojnie, Remusie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.**

Niepewnie opuszcza osłony i wpuszcza mnie do swojego umysłu. Odpycham jego wspomnienia i uczucia. Wołam i szukam. Jego wilk jest głęboko ukryty. Głębiej niż wszystkie inne sekrety. Robi mi się smutno. Nie powinien się tego wstydzić. Wilk nie jest osobną osobą. Jest częścią Remusa. Ze złością naciskam na mury i burzę je. Wyczuwam jego ból, ale nie cofam się. Zmuszam go, by pozwolił wilkowi wyjść z klatki. Czuję jego obecność. Chwytam ją i ciągnę. Chodź. Remus stara się cofnąć; nie dopuścić mnie do wilka. Warczę na niego zły. Chodź! Chodź! W końcu wyczerpany bólem pozwala mi przyciągnąć go do siebie. Przybieram formę człowieka i obejmuję Remusa, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy. Owijam wokół siebie jego wilczą naturę i pozwalam mu poczuć. Moją pierwszą przemianę, zapach lasu, wiatr mierzwiący sierść, niezwykłe uczucie wolności i przynależności. Szepczę cicho słowa. Nie wiem jakie, robię to instynktownie. Brzmią na indiańskie lub celtyckie. Wyczuwam jego spięcie. Słyszę trzask kości i ogłuszający wrzask bólu. Wilk cofa się; stara się iść utartą już drogą. Nie pozwalam mu. Chodź! Nie poruszam się, gdy zatapia pazury w moich plecach. Zmuszam go do spróbowania. Krzyczy i wije się. Jego mięśnie kurczą się i spinają. Remusie, czekam na ciebie. Zrośnięte już kości łamią się i przesuwają. Wolno, za wolno. Remusie! Chodź! Jego skórę pokrywa sierść, a jego złote oczy błyszczą od łez. Jeszcze moment i staje na dwóch łapach. Słyszę jego wołanie. Wcześniej jego głos był przytłumiony, ale teraz słyszę go wyraźnie. Właśnie tak, Remusie. Chodź! Oboje zamieramy w bezruchu, gdy przemiana się kończy. Wyczuwam jego ruch.

-Harry?

-Jestem, Remusie.

-Ja... Jestem taki zmęczony...-przymyka oczy.

-Nie, Remusie! Musisz zmienić się w człowieka.

Odnajduję jego ludzką stronę i szarpię. Remus mruczy i porusza się niespokojnie. Remusie! Wracaj natychmiast! Z jękiem otwiera oczy i skupia się. Przywołuję w myślach moją pierwszą przemianę w człowieka. Wilk szamoczę się, ale trzymam go mocno. Puszczam dopiero, gdy jego palce zaciskają się na moich ramionach. Odsuwam się i badam wzrokiem twarz Remusa. Jest wykończony, ale jego oczy nie są już smutne. Dostrzegam w nich dziki błysk. Przytulam go i bez problemu unoszę. Staram się stłumić troskę, gdy dociera do mnie jak lekki jest. Szybko przechodzę do jego sypialni i kładę go na łóżku. Chwilę głaszczę go po włosach, po czym układam się obok. Przygarniam go do siebie, mrucząc. Moja beta. Moja rodzina.


	9. Wilk nienawidzi

Ostatnio czytałam kilka opowiadań z Hermioną w roli głównej, więc postanowiłam dać jej szansę. Stary Trzmiel nie siedzi bezczynnie!

~H~

Gdy się budzę, ogarnia mnie mnie uczucie przynależności. Przez chwilę rozkoszuję się nim, a do mojego umysłu zaczynają napływać wspomnienia. Remus. Uchylam powieki i nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok pogrążonego w śnie wilkołaka. Z westchnięciem siadam powoli na łóżku. Czuję lekkie pieczenie na plecach, ale nie zwracam na to większej uwagi. No tak, Remus mnie wczoraj podrapał. Słyszę jak nauczyciel łapie gwałtownie oddech na widok jasnoróżowych blizn. Zerkam na niego przez ramię czule.

-Niedługo znikną całkowicie-uspokajam go.

Spoglądam na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej-07.12. Zrywam się do pionu, gdy dociera do mnie, że weekend się skończył i dzisiaj jest poniedziałek. Rzucam Remusowi spanikowane spojrzenie, ale on patrzy na mnie tylko z miłością. Kręcę głową z uśmiechem i ruszam do gabinetu. Na podłodze wciąż leżą moje szorty i koszulka, więc ubieram je. Zerkam ostatni raz na stojącego w drzwiach Remusa i wychodzę.

Korytarze są puste i żaden dźwięk nie burzy kojącej ciszy. Szybko docieram do Pokoju Wspólnego, w którym siedzi garstka osób i wchodzę do swojego dormitorium. Patrzę zaskoczony na Malfoy'a, który zrywa się z łóżka na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

-Gdzie ty byłeś, do jasnej cholery?!-krzyczy, a jego oczy lśnią ze złości i czegoś jeszcze.

-Ach, wybacz. Zostałem na noc u Remusa-uśmiecham się przepraszająco zaskoczony jego wybuchem, mając nadzieję, że ułagodzi go to trochę.

-Na noc?-szepcze złowieszczo-U wilkołaka? Czy ciebie do reszty pojebało?!

-O co ci chodzi?-marszczę brwi zniecierpliwiony-Remus jest jak rodzina.

-Jest wilkołakiem!-protestuje natychmiast, wymachując dłońmi-Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może cie zaatakować, bo pachniesz inaczej?!-dyszy, zaciskając zęby.

-Co się stało, Harry?-kieruję wzrok na zmartwionego Teo-Wyczułem, że coś się zmieniło.

Burzę swoją fryzurę jeszcze bardziej i wzdycham. Moja złość ulatnia się. Czyżby Malfoy tak okazywał troskę? Najwyraźniej. Uśmiecham się delikatnie do przyjaciela, który wygląda jak małe, porzucone dziecko.

-Pomogłem Remusowi prawidłowo się zmienić-wyznałem szczerze.

-On... jest kimś ważnym, prawda?-Teo zaciska dłonie na swojej koszulce i wbija wzrok w dywan.

-Tak-przyznaję, nie zauważając burzy uczuć w oczach drugiego ślizgona-Moją betą.

-Betą...-powtarza zasmucony Teo.

Obserwuję go z niepokojem. Dlaczego jest przygnębiony? Och. Czyżby był w pewien sposób zazdrosny? Podchodzę do niego i obejmuję łagodnie. Pocieram nosem jego szyję i uśmiecham się, gdy śmieje się cicho.

-Remus jest jak rodzina-powtarzam-To nie znaczy, że jesteś mniej ważny. Jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Kątem oka zauważam błysk bólu w oczach Malfoy'a, ale szybko znika pod maską obojętności. Bez słowa zabiera ubrania i rusza do łazienki. Trzaska drzwiami wzburzony. Zerkam na smutnego Teo pytająco.

-Pewnie czuje się odepchnięty-wygina usta w podkówkę-No wiesz, my jesteśmy wilkami, a on został sam. W dodatku zawsze byłem tylko jego przyjacielem.

Wbijam zamyślony wzrok w drzwi. Rzeczywiście, to może być prawda. A ja głupi cały czas uważałem go za zło konieczne. Tymczasem Malfoy martwił się i porzucił całą nienawiść z nadzieją na nowy początek. Nie, Draco. Nagle uderzyło mnie pragnienie, by dołączył do mojego stada. Jednak nie mogę być samolubny. Stanie się to w swoim czasie. A stanie się na pewno. Przymykam oczy. Teo i Remus. Draco. Moja sfora. Waham się przez moment i walczę z moimi uczuciami. Snape. Cóż, Nietoperz nie jest najmilszą osobą na świecie, ale zawsze jest szczery. On również zasługuje na miejsce w stadzie. I je dostanie.

~H~

Po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali rzucam Remusowi badawcze spojrzenie. Uśmiecha się, a ja nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że wygląda o kilka lat młodziej. Mój wzrok prześlizguje się w bok i zatrzymuje na Snape'ie. Ku mojemu niepokojowi on także mnie obserwuje. Niepewnie uśmiecham się w jego stronę, przez co marszczy brwi i posyła mi drwiący uśmieszek. Czuję jego palące spojrzenie przez całe śniadanie, ale więcej już na niego nie spoglądam. Czy... Czy on się domyśla? I co zrobi, gdy już odkryje prawdę? Do kogo zwróci się najpierw? Do starego Trzmiela? Oby nie. Na koniec posyłam mu zagadkowe spojrzenie. Nie zwiedź mnie.

Na Eliksirach wyjątkowo zwraca na mnie uwagę i krytykuje otwarcie, choć nie zabiera mi punktów. Mam wrażenie, że jest sfrustrowany, że wciąż nie rozwiązał tajemnicy mojego zachowania. O dziwo, to Draco zatrzymuje rozkręcającego się Nietoperza. Gdy przechodzi obok wydaję mi się, że słyszę jak szepcze do nauczyciela „Powinien pan uważać, sir. Wilki nie lubią, gdy ktoś atakuje jednego z nich". Snape marszczy tylko brwi i zostawia mnie w spokoju. Uśmiecham się tajemniczo pod nosem. Zrozumiał tą wskazówkę? Czy pomyślał o nowych uczniach, którzy niespokojnie przysłuchiwali się jego obelgom?

Właściwie dzień mija mi wyjątkowo szybko i przyjemnie. Karcę się mentalnie. Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca! Z moim szczęściem bardzo możliwe, że gdy już zaakceptuję, że jest to zwykły dzień, nagle wydarzy się coś bardzo niezwykłego. Niekoniecznie przyjemnego.

~H~

Po obiedzie we trójkę siadamy na puchatym dywanie leżącym na samym środku naszego dormitorium, po którym wala się kilka równie puchatych poduszek i odrabiamy zadania. Stawiam zamaszyście ostatnią kropkę i rzucam zaklęcie suszące żeby atrament się nie rozmazał. Zwijam pergamin i chowam go do torby. Kieruję wzrok na moich towarzyszy. Teo leży z głową na kolanach Malfoy'a i mruczy cicho. Ten drugi jedną ręką bawi się włosami przyjaciela, a w drugiej trzyma książkę. Jego wyraz twarzy wręcz woła, że nie jest zbyt interesująca. Siadam po turecku, czym zwracam uwagę blondyna. Uśmiecham się niepewnie.

-Macie ochotę na... um, grę?

Teo natychmiast otwiera oczy i skupia wzrok na mojej osobie. Draco z trzaskiem zamyka lekturę i rzuca ją za siebie, na swoje łóżko. Brunet podnosi się i siada obok mnie. Malfoy również się przysuwa i teraz siedzimy w kółku.

-Praktycznie nie mieliśmy czasu poznam się bliżej. Co wy na to, żeby teraz to zrobić?-Teo kiwa energicznie głową, a Malfoy nie protestuje-Zadajemy sobie na zmianę pytania, na które odpowiada każdy, chyba że dotyczy konkretnej sytuacji, która nie pojawiła się u innych. Odpowiadamy szczerze na każde pytanie. Nie wolno pytać z zamiarem upokorzenia innych. Co wy na to?

-Pasuję mi-odpowiada Draco niby obojętnie, ale jego oczy lśnią z ciekawości-Zaczynasz?

-Dobrze. Ulubiony kolor?-rzucam pierwsze pytanie jakie przychodzi mi na myśl-Mój zielony.

-Niebieski-Malfoy rzuca mi równie zaskoczone spojrzenie, co ja jemu.

-Fioletowy!

Kiwam głową i patrzę na Teo znacząco. Uśmiecha się złowieszczo i zaciera ręce jakby planował co najmniej napad na Ministerstwo Magii.

-Jaki jest wasz patronus?

Och. Wcześniej był to jeleń, ale czy nie zmienił się? To bardzo ciekawe pytanie. Sięgam po różdżkę i przywołuję w myślach bieg po lesie z Teo.

-Expecto Patronum!-z końca mojej różdżki wystrzeliwuje jasna mgła.

Przez chwilę pozostaje jedynie chmurą, jednak po chwili zaczyna przybierać kształt. Podświadomie oczekuję jelenia. Zamiast niego pojawia się duży wilk. Stoi między nami dumnie wyprostowany, po czym unosi pysk w górę i wyje głośno. Następnie znika. Dostrzegam zachwyt na twarzach moich kolegów i uśmiecham się z dumą. Gdy otrząsają się, Draco wyciąga różdżkę. Wypowiada inkantacje, przymykając oczy. Srebrzysta mgła drga niespokojnie i z trudem przybiera formę pięknego smoka. Stworzenie odwraca łeb i zieje białym płomieniem, po czym rozpływa się w powietrzu. Oboje kierujemy wzrok na Teo, który chwyta swoją różdżkę. Już po chwili na dywanie pojawia się niewielki kształt. Uśmiecham się delikatnie. Szczeniak wilka. Biega w kółko, szczekając i znika. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywa.

-Zmienię się niedługo, prawda?-pyta Malfoy cicho, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

-Tak, zapewne. W szkole jest teraz wiele wilków, więc nie powinno to zbyt długo trwać-przyznaję-Czy... Czy wy popieracie Voldemort'a?

-Nie!-krzyczy cicho Teo.

-Nigdy-odpowiada natychmiast Draco-Mogą mówić co chcą, ale nigdy nie będę mu służyć z własnej woli.

Uśmiecham się, słysząc to. A jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu myślałem, że każdy ślizgon ma znak wypalony na przedramieniu. Głupi ja.

-Macie kogoś na oku?-Teo porusza brwiami sugestywnie, a napięcie od razu opada-Muszę przyznać, że pewien gryfon bardzo mnie zainteresował-na jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.

-Och? Gryfon?-uśmiecham się złośliwie, ale zaraz się zamyślam; jest ktoś, kto mi się podoba?-Um... Cóż, myślę, że pewien ślizgon jest naprawdę... zachwycający-odwracam wzrok z nadzieją, że nie domyślą się, że mówię o Draco.

-Można powiedzieć, że jestem... zafascynowany jednym ślizgonem-Malfoy zawstydzony unika naszych spojrzeń-Naprawdę, Teo? Gryfon?

-Nie wszyscy są jak Wesley-mówi natychmiast oburzony, po czym robi rozmarzoną minę-Jest wspaniały...

-Dobra, już dobra. Potter. Harry-poprawia się prawie natychmiast-Co znaczył twoja kłótnia z Tiarą na Ceremonii Przydziału?

-Dokładnie to, co powiedziała, Draco-wzruszam ramionami-Miałem trafić do Slytherin'u, ale że byłeś dupkiem, ubłagałem Tiarę żeby tego nie robiła. Upomniała się o mój prawdziwy przedmiot?

-Astronomia-odpowiada Teo.

-...Zaklęcia-mamroczę cicho Draco, a ja rzucam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

-Obrona przed czarną magią-kiwam głową.

-Co zamierzacie robić później? W przyszłości-Teo macha ręką-Po tym jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto już zdechnie w jakimś rowie.

-Chcę być uzdrowicielem-mruczy Draco, po raz kolejny mnie zaskakując.

-Ja... Nie myślałem o tym. Nie chcę być aurorem. Mam dość walk ze świrniętymi czarnoksiężnikami-krzywię się-Chciałbym walczyć i chronić innych nieludzi.

-Widzieliście kiedyś sklep z ochronnymi zaklęciami?-potrząsam przecząco głową-Chodzi o naszyjniki, kolczyki, tatuaże itp. Chciałbym mieć taki sklep.

-Co myślicie o Dumbledore'ze?-pyta ostrożnie Draco.

-Stary Trzmiel próbował ostatnio użyć na mnie leglimencji-syczę z nienawiścią-Manipulator jeden. Nie jest wcale lepszy od Voldemort'a.

-To prawda. On... cały czas uważa Slytherin za gorszy dom i faworyzuje Gryffindor-odpowiada ze smutkiem Teo.

-Spisał mnie już na straty-mówi odległym głosem Draco-Nie próbował nawet mnie ratować. Po prostu założył, że przyjąłem już znak i jestem sługusem Czarnego Pana. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę.

Zadajemy sobie jeszcze kilka drobnych pytań i kładziemy się do łóżek. Zasypiam z uśmiechem na ustach. Kto by pomyślał, że ślizgoni będą bardziej ludzcy niż sami gryfoni?

~H~

Śniadanie mija mi bardzo przyjemnie, mimo Parkinson, która postanowiła przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu Malfoy'owi. Właśnie we trójkę kierujemy się do wyjścia z Parkinson podążającą za nami, gdy czuję jak ktoś łapie mnie za rękaw szaty. Odwracam głowę i poważnieję. Hermiona ma ciemne kręgi pod oczami i wygląda jakby przepłakała kilka ostatnich nocy. Rzuca moim towarzyszą niespokojne spojrzenie i zerka na mnie błagalnie. Od razu wiem, że nie jest to żadna błacha sprawa i dzieje się coś złego. Chwytam ją za ramię i szybko wyprowadzam z Wielkiej Sali. Ruszamy do jednej z nieużywanych klas. Szybko czyszczę ją z kurzu zaklęciem i rzucam zaklęcie prywatności. Marszczę brwi i wlepiam wzrok w dziewczynę. Wydaje się taka mała i drobna. Wzdycham, przymykając powieki. Wciąż mam żal, że stała po stronie Rona, ale to nie znaczy, że pozbyłem się wszystkich uczuć. Tyle lat razem. Nie mogę powstrzymać troski na widok jej zmęczonego wzroku.

-Harry...-zaczyna łamiącym się głosem-Ja...Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Nagle wybucha płaczem. Jej ramiona drżą, a po twarzy płyną łzy. Obejmuję ją niezgrabnie i próbuję dodać otuchy. Na gacie Merlina, co ja mam zrobić z płaczącą dziewczyną? W końcu uspokaja się trochę. Patrzy na mnie swoimi czekoladowymi oczami, które straciły swój blask.

-Nic nie wiesz... Oni... Planują zrobić coś strasznego...-drży niekontrolowanie, więc przyciskam ją do siebie mocniej-Dumbledore... On chce... Chce objąć władzę...

Marszczę brwi i skupiam się na jej słowach. Ocho. Stary Trzmiel wykonuje swój ruch? Ale... Dlaczego zdradził coś tak ważnego?

-Skąd to wiesz?-pytam ostro.

-Ja... S-słyszałam jak k-kłóci się... z... z profesorem S-Snape'm.

-Co wiesz? Mów dokładnie.

-On...-bierze kilka uspokajających oddechów-On wykorzystuje tą całą sytuacje z Voldemort'em. Chce objąć władzę i zabić wszystkich nieludzi. Harry... On jest szalony-rzuca mi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie-Narazie chce nawiązać kontakt z klanami nieludzi, a później wykorzystać ich do walki. Jeśli przeżyją, unicestwi ich. Ja... Harry... Przepraszam...

-Shhh...-mruczę cicho, gdy znów zaczyna płakać.

Zaciskam zęby ze złości. Wiele mogę zrozumieć, ale nie to. Ty... Ty skurwielu. Spróbuj choćby tknąć kogokolwiek, a zemszczę się. Muszę być szybszy. Nie, wcale nie. Lepiej działać powoli. Tak, żeby się nie zorientował. Odsuwam wciąż szlochającą Hermionę i łapię jej wzrok.

-No już, Miona. Słuchaj, musisz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Widział cię?-potrząsa przecząco głową-To dobrze. Powiesz Ronowi, że pogodziliśmy się, ale wciąż mi nie ufasz całkowicie. Trzmiel nie może podejrzewać, że zdradziłaś.

-Harry, przepraszam...-wzdycham i ocieram jej łzy.

-Wybaczam ci. Hermiona, to ważne. Nie możesz się zdradzić, rozumiesz?-kiwa głową energicznie-Może ci nieświadomie przekazać jakieś informacje, więc obserwuj go, ale tak żeby nie zauważył. Musimy iść. Nie możemy przebywać zbyt długo razem-łapię ją za ramiona-Uważaj na siebie, Miona.

Odsuwam się i wychodzę szybko z pomieszczenia. Kieruję się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Pięści mam zaciśnięte i mam wrażenie, że w moich żyłach płynie lawa. Gdy wchodzę do dormitorium, uderzam dłonią o drzwi. Syczę z nienawiścią. Chce się bawić? Dobrze! Zagram w jego popieprzoną gierkę, ale na moich zasadach! Kieruję roziskrzony wzrok na zaniepokojonych ślizgonów. Uśmiecham się zimno.

-Panowie, Trzmiel wykonał ruch. Nie pozwolimy mu chyba panoszyć się na naszym terenie, co?


	10. Wilk planuje

Oto kolejny rozdział. Akcja zaczyna się rozkręcać, a Trzmiel jest coraz bardziej nieznośny. Ktoś ma pomysł kto może podobać się Teo? Miłego czytania!

~H~

Po szybkim wyjaśnieniu całej sytuacji, ulatniam się z dormitorium i kieruję się do Pokoju Życzeń. Jakbym został mógłbym przypadkiem wyżyć się na Teo i Draco. A przecież oni nie są niczemu winni. Dopiero po godzinie uspokajam się na tyle, że nie rzucę się na nikogo, gdy coś do mnie powie. Wchodzę do Pokoju Wspólnego i podchodzę do siedzącego na kanapie Malfoy'a. Parkinson, która usilnie stara się zwrócić jego uwagę, syczy na mój widok i umyka. Przez chwilę patrzę za nią rozbawiony, po czym przenoszę wzrok na czytającego książkę blondyna. Z głośnym westchnieniem opadam obok niego. Rzuca mi dziwne spojrzenie i wraca do lektury. Rozglądam się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, a gdy nie zauważam nigdzie pewnego nadpobudliwego bruneta, wbijam pytający wzrok w Draco.

-Jeden z tych nowych poprosił go o pomoc w zadaniu-wyjaśnia od razu.

Przymykam oczy, starając się rozluźnić. Miałem nadzieję, że w towarzystwie Teo przestanę myśleć o Trzmielu. O, i cały mój spokój szlag trafił! Przed oczami staje mi płacząca Hermiona i po raz tysięczny analizuję całe zajście. Pierwsze pytanie jakie sobie zadałem to, czy to nie jest pułapka. Oczywiście wiem, że Miona nie żartowałaby z takich spraw, ale i tak trzeba się nad tym zastanowić. Trzmiel cały czas udaje, że jest przychylny wilkołakom. Świadczy o tym obecność Remusa. A ten myśląc, że staruch mu pomaga nie skarży się na nic. Choćby na trzykrotnie mniejszą wypłatę niż normalnie. Hogwart to jedna z elitarnych szkół, oczywiście, że personel jest sowicie wynagradzany. Nikt nie wie, że Trzmiel gardzi nieludźmi, więc informacje wydają się prawdziwe. Jakby z oddali wyczuwam dziwny niepokój. Natychmiast otwieram oczy i staram się wyczuć, co się dzieje. Zrywam się do pionu, gdy dociera do mnie, że to uczucia Teo. Wbijam w zaskoczonego Draco ostre spojrzenie.

-Gdzie poszedł Teo?

-Do biblioteki-odpowiada i wygląda jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale ignoruję go.

Czuję jego obecność, gdy szybkim krokiem przemierzam korytarze. Przeskakuję po dwa schodki i wreszcie docieram na piąte piętro. Odszukuję bibliotekę i z rozmachem otwieram wrota. Szybkim spojrzeniem lustruję wszystkie stoliki i mój niepokój wzrasta. Nie ma go. Pani Prince ma gniewny wyraz, ale jednym lodowatym spojrzeniem uciszam ją. Odwracam się na pięcie i odpycham Malfoy'a na bok. Gdzie jesteś, Teo? Zdaję się na instynkt i ruszam w bok. Trzy zakręty i staję jak wryty. Teo i młody wilkołak są przyciśnięci do ściany przez Rona i kilku innych gryfonów. Mój przyjaciel ma kilka zadrapań i siniaków, a jego koszulka jest rozerwana. Już samo to wystarczy żeby wilk przejął nade mną kontrolę, a to nie wszystko. Dostrzegam zza rogu fragment fioletowych szat. Ogarnia mnie zimna furia. Trzmiel. Stoi sobie spokojnie i obserwuje przedstawienie. Dopiero po chwili zauważam, że już nie stoję, ale idę. Wesley odwraca głowę i uśmiecha się drwiąco na mój widok. Widzę jeszcze błysk przerażenia, zanim łapię go za przód swetra. Bez wysiłku rzucam nim o ścianę i doskakuję do niego. Próbuje mnie uderzyć, więc łapię go za nadgarstek i zaciskam mocno dłoń. Z jego gardła wyrywa się dziki wrzask bólu. Krzywi się straszliwie i miota. Drugą ręką chwytam go za szyję i podduszając, zmuszam do patrzenia mi w oczy.

-Mam głęboko w dupie to, czy mnie obrażasz-szepczę złowieszczo, a jego oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu; moje tęczówki są całe złote-Ale śmiałeś tknąć mojego przyjaciela.

Zacieśniam mój uścisk, miażdżąc mu nadgarstek. Odsuwam się kawałek i patrzę z satysfakcją na zsuwającego się po ścianie rudzielca. Szlocha z bólu i drży ze strachu. Kucam przy nim i uśmiecham się zimno.

-Spróbuj choćby tknąć moje stado, a wypruję ci flaki i zostawię w Zakazanym Lesie-jego twarz zastyga w wyrazie czystego przerażenia.

Wstaję powoli i podciągam go do pozycji stojącej. Beznamiętnie obserwuję trzęsącego się gryfona, po czym biorę zamach i uderzam go w twarz. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Po pięciu ciosach nie przypomina już siebie. Łka żałośnie, ale nie robi to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Puszczam go w końcu i pozwalam na zwinięcie się w kłębek. Odwracam się i zerkam na niego przez ramię.

-Wilki nie lubią, gdy ktoś atakuje jednego z nich-cytuję Malfoy'a i przenoszę wzrok na tego właśnie chłopaka.

Stoi obok Teo i wilkołaka cały blady. Zauważam, że spertryfikował resztę „żartownisiów". Pozwalam, by wściekłość mną zawładnęła. Macham ręką od niechcenia, cofając zaklęcie. Nie ruszają się zdjęci przerażeniem. Podchodzę do pierwszego i rozpoznaję w nim Seamusa.

-Ach, witaj, kumplu-uśmiecham się lodowato-Nie wiesz, że nikt nie lubi, gdy zaczepia się jego przyjaciół, co?

Wymierzam mu kilka kopniaków o przeciętnej sile. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Chłopak wygląda jakby miał zwymiotować swoje wnętrzności, kaszląc krwią. Lituję się nad nim i powoli ze sztucznym uśmieszkiem podchodzę do kolejnego.

-Och, Dean, jak miło cię znowu widzieć-kucam przy nim.

Skomle cicho i błaga o litość. Kręcę głową, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. Chwytam go za włosy i przyglądam jak na jego twarzy pojawia się ból. Szybko zerkam na Teo i zamieram. Trzyma swoją prawą dłoń przy klatce piersiowej. Wstaję gwałtownie, rzucając gryfonowi nienawistne spojrzenie. Staję na jego ramieniu i przenoszę cały ciężar na tą nogę. Zimnym wzrokiem obserwuję jak rzuca się z bólu, gdy łamię mu obie ręce. Zostawiam go i przechodzę dalej, do ostatniego gryfona. Nie znam go, ale kojarzę. Gdy Seamus odwrócił się ode mnie, był po jego stronie. Uśmiecham się złośliwie i szybko łamię mu obie nogi. Gdy cała czwórka zwija się z bólu, podchodzę do Teo. Jest blady i drży. Wyciągam ręce w kierunku jego ramienia. Po chwili wahania pokazuje mi złamaną kończynę. Błyskawicznie łamię zrośniętą niepoprawnie kość i nastawiam ją. Szepczę zaklęcie lecznicze i odsuwam się kawałek. Patrzę na Teo uważnie i rozchylam na boki ręce. Lgnie do mnie i wczepia się w moją koszulkę. Obejmuję go zaborczo i pocieram jego plecy. Piszczy cicho ze strachu i puszczam go dopiero, gdy się uspokaja. Nagle moją uwagę zwraca czyjś okrzyk. Odwracam się błyskawicznie. Snape stoi przy chłopakach i patrzy na nich zszokowany. Powoli unosi wzrok, który spoczywa na mnie. Natychmiast nakłada bezuczuciową maskę.

-Potter. Co tu się dzieję?

-Powiedzmy, że... mała różnica zdań-uśmiecham się lodowato, patrząc na skomlącego rudzielca-Wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy i właśnie miałem posłać patronusa do pielęgniarki-kłamię gładko.

-Różnica zdań?-szepcze i przygląda się uważnie uczniom-Na Merlina, Potter, oni są półżywi ze strachu!

-Profesorze-patrzę mu w oczy i pozwalam furii wykrzywić moją twarz-Nie wie pan, że gdy chcę, potrafię być bardzo przerażający? Możemy już odejść?

Dopiero teraz przenosi wzrok na moich towarzyszy. Marszczy brwi na widok bladego Draco, trzęsącego się Teo i szlochającego wilkołaka. Rzuca mi pełne zgrozy spojrzenie i powoli wyciąga dłoń w kierunku mojego przyjaciela. Błyskawicznie obnażam zęby i warczę, zasłaniając go swoim ciałem. Snape cofa się zaskoczony i wbija we mnie ostrożny wzrok. Nic mnie nie obchodzi, że może się domyślić. Nic! Pozwalam moim oczom nabrać złotawej barwy. Widzę jak jego źrenice się rozszerzają w zrozumieniu. Robi krok do przodu, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy moje paznokcie zmieniają się w pazury. Dopiero teraz czuję całą moją wściekłość. Ten... robal śmiał tknąć Teo. Zranić go. Kieruję na niego wzrok i wyrywa mi się nienawistny pomruk. Powinienem go zabić. Każdy inny wilk zrobiłby to na moim miejscu. Mam do tego prawo. Skrzywdził członka mojej watahy. Kątem oka dostrzegam ruch, więc ponownie warczę na Snape'a. Unosi dłonie w geście poddania.

-Uspokój się, Potter. Nic ci nie zrobię-gdy z mojego gardła wydobywa się charkot, dodaje-Ani tobie, ani twoim towarzyszą nie stanie się krzywda.

Czuję jak Teo ociera się o mnie delikatnie. Zerkam na niego uważnie. Skomle cicho z niemym błaganiem. Przymykam powieki, starając się zapanować nad sobą. Moje pazury znikają, a tęczówki znów przybierają swoją naturalną, zieloną barwę. Otwieram oczy i patrzę spokojnie już na nauczyciela.

-Idźcie do mojego gabinetu. Zaraz do was dołączę-kiwa głową i wysyła patronusa w kształcie łani do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Nie pamiętam drogi. Wiem, że szedłem ostatni, by mieć wszystkich na oku. Młodego wilka odprawiłem do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdy obiecał, że nikomu nic nie powie. Draco wymówił hasło, a ja nawet nie miałem głowy, by zastanawiać się skąd je zna. Oboje siadają na krzesłach naprzeciw biurka, a ja staję z boku, obserwując ich. Malfoy rzuca mi ostrożne spojrzenie. W milczeniu czekamy na Mistrza Eliksirów. Podskakują na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a ja wlepiam w Nietoperza uważny wzrok. Podchodzi do biurka i siada za nim, patrząc na mnie. Pokazuje mi gestem, bym usiadł, więc robię to. Splata ze sobą dłonie, przez co wygląda jak Trzmiel i najwyraźniej zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, bo kładzie je po prostu na blacie.

-Co się tam stało?

-Ja...-odzywa się wciąż roztrzęsiony Teo-Zaatakowali mnie i jednego z tych nowych. Mówili, że... że wilkołaki nie powinny w ogóle żyć... A... A Harry nam nie pomoże...-szlocha, kuląc się.

Odchylam głowę w tył, zaciskając usta. Te śmiecie... Nie powinienem być tak delikatny. Przymykam oczy. Ale to się nie powtórzy. Nigdy więcej nie dotkną nikogo z mojego stada. Nie pozwolę im na to. Słysząc, że zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza, otwieram oczy i patrzę na Nietoperza.

-Miałem wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak-zacząłem spokojnie-Zacząłem szukać Teodora. I znalazłem-zaciskam pięści ze złości-Te pojeby pastwiły się nad nimi.

-Ukarałeś ich-mówi powoli, obserwując moją reakcję.

-Tak-uśmiecham się szeroko-Pokazałem im, że wilki nie lubią, gdy ktoś atakuje jednego z nich.

W jego czarnych oczach błyska zrozumienie i z westchnieniem prostuje się. Mierzy całą naszą trójkę zagadkowym wzrokiem.

-Jesteście wilkołakami.

-Ja i Teo. Draco dopiero będzie-tłumaczę mu spokojnie.

-Od kiedy?

-Ja od wakacji-czuję ukłucie tęsknoty na wspomnienie Kat i Chris'a-Teo zmienił się po tym jak wróciliśmy od klanu wilkołaków.

Zapada krępująca cisza. Snape przygląda mi się uważnie, po czym znów się garbi i patrzy mi w oczy. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że użyje na mnie leglimencji, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje.

-Co zamierzasz, Potter?-pyta z powagą.

-W związku z czym?-prycham pod nosem-Muszę zabić Voldemort'a, a potem będę żył dalej.

-I nie zamierzasz użyć do tego swoich wilków?-uśmiecha się kpiąco.

Niemal od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Ze wściekłością uderzam pięścią w biurko, które pęka. Warczę z furią.

-Nie waż się nawet tego sugerować-obnażam kły-Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Nic! Każdy z nich jest dla mnie ważny i dla każdego zaryzykuję swoim życiem. To znaczy należeć do watahy.

-Walczysz, więc dla Jasnej Strony-kiwa głową, przez chwilę wyglądając na zaskoczonego.

-Nie-warczę groźnie-Nigdy nie postawię swojego życia na szali dla Dumbledore'a.

Mruga powoli i przechyla głowę na bok z zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Biorę kilka uspokajających oddechów. No już, Harry, nie chciał cię zezłościć. I nagle mnie to uderzyło. On nie wie. Nie wie kompletnie nic o tym, że Trzmiel jest równie zły, a może i gorszy, co Voldemort. Nagle coś przeskakuje w moim umyślę i rozglądam się uważnie. Zauważam portret wiszący nad kominkiem. Patrzę na Nietoperza znacząco i po kiwnięciu głową, rzuca zaklęcie prywatności.

-Nie wie pan jaki on jest-przymykam oczy, przypominając sobie moment, gdy chciał czytać mi w myślach-On zamierza wymordować po wojnie wszystkich nieludzi.

-Co?-mówi głucho, a jego oczy są puste-Skąd to wiesz?

-Hermiona słyszała waszą kłótnie.

A może wie? A co jeśli go popiera? Ale przecież się kłócili. To znaczy, że choć w części się z nim nie zgadza.

-On nimi gardzi i chce je zlikwidować. Popiera go pan?

-Nie-mówi powoli-Uważam, że się myli.. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Po czyjej stronie staniesz?

-Po mojej własnej-posyłam mu uśmiech.

~H~

Zajęcia są torturą. Na szczęście nauczyciele widząc, że nie jestem chętny do współpracy, zostawili mnie w spokoju i mogłem myśleć. Muszę zacząć działać. Nie chodzi o aktywne działania, na razie muszę po prostu wszystko sobie ułożyć. I porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami. A Remus jest pierwszy na tej liście. Zaraz po obiedzie daję mu znać, że chcę się z nim spotkać i razem ruszamy do jego pokoi. Przechodzimy przez gabinet i siadamy na fotelach w salonie. Przez chwilę obserwujemy siebie nawzajem. Uśmiecham się delikatnie.

-Chciałbyś o coś zapytać, Remusie?-pytam łagodnie i otrzymuję potwierdzające skinienie.

-Wszystko w porządku, Harry? Radzisz sobie z tym wszystkim?-rzuca mi zmartwione spojrzenie.

-Nie, ale jest lepiej niż może się wydawać-śmieję się cicho-Bycie wilkiem jest absolutnie wspaniałe. Ja... Myślę, że było mi przeznaczone nim zostać.

-Och. Cóż, to dobrze. Co planujesz dalej?

-Wszyscy mnie o to pytają-kręcę głową i patrzę mu w oczy, poważniejąc-Remusie, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore nie jest święty, prawda?-marszczy brwi i posyła mi pytające spojrzenie-On cię wykorzystuje, Remusie. Przykro mi, ale on pozwala ci tu być, bo poprawiasz jego wizerunek.

-O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Dyrektor jest dobrym człowiekiem.

-Nie, Remusie. Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego nie ma w Hogwart'cie więcej wilkołaków? Albo wampirów. Lub innych nieludzi.

-Ja... Pomaga mi-garbi się i wygląda na przygnębionego.

-Bo pozwala ci tu pracować? Za trzykrotnie mniejszą pensję? Remusie, on nienawidzi takich jak my-waham się przez chwilę, jednak postanawiam być szczerym-On zamierza po wojnie wymordować wszystkich nieludzi.

-To niemożliwe... Harry...

-To prawda, Remusie. Słyszałem jak o nas mówi. Gardzi nami. Nie możesz mu ufać, Remusie-posyłam mu błagalne spojrzenie.

-To prawda? Harry, mówisz prawdę? Ja...-wygląda tak nieszczęśliwie, że mam ochotę go przytulić-Ufałem mu, a on mnie wykorzystywał...

-Remusie, zamierzam go powstrzymać-natychmiast skupia na mnie wzrok-Nieludzie nie chcą z nim rozmawiać. Zawarłem już jeden pakt z klanem wilkołaków. Porozmawiam z nimi.

-Harry, chcesz z nim walczyć?-pyta z niedowierzaniem.

-Jeżeli zaatakuje, będę walczyć. Nie pozwolę mu tknąć nikogo z was-odwracam wzrok-Będę was chronił.

Przez chwilę panuje niczym niezmącona cisza. Serce mnie boli na samom myśl, że Trzmiel mógłby skrzywdzić moich bliskich. Nie pozwolę na to. Choćbym miał walczyć sam przeciw całemu światu.

-On zamierza mnie też wysyłać do różnych klanów. Postaram się zawrzeć z nimi umowę i wyjaśnić całą sytuacje-rzucam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie-Pomogę ci, Harry. Nie jesteś sam i już nigdy nie będziesz.

Uśmiecham się czule. Remus. Mój kochany Remus. Rozmawiamy jeszcze z godzinę o niezbyt ważnych rzeczach. Śmiejemy się i bawimy. Czy to takie uczucie mieć brata? Nie wiem, ale czuję, że Remus jest rodziną. Moją rodziną. Opuszczam go dopiero po siedemnastej. Zamiast do lochów, kieruję się do Wieży Gryffindor'u. Na szczęście nie czekam długo i proszę jedną z drugorocznych, by zawołała Hermionę. Dziewczyna na mój widok uśmiecha się szeroko. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami zniknęły i teraz wygląda o wiele zdrowiej. Chwytam ją za nadgarstek i ciągnę do Pokoju Życzeń. Rozmawiać zaczynamy dopiero, gdy siadamy wygodnie wśród puchatych poduszek.

-Dobrze cię widzieć, Harry. Słyszałam, że pokłóciłeś się z Ronem-przekrzywia głowę w bok i wbija we mnie surowe spojrzenie.

-Zaatakował moich przyjaciół, więc pokazałem mu, że nie podoba mi się to-uśmiecham się złośliwie na wspomnienie rudzielca-Nie o tym chcę rozmawiać. Hermiono, potrzebuję cię. Muszę wiedzieć jak najwięcej o nieludziach, a może wydać się podejrzane, gdy zacznę szukać informacji-jej oczy błyszczą na myśl o badaniach-Zostawiam to tobie. Nie musisz się spieszyć, choć przyznam, że byłoby mi bardzo na rękę, gdybym dostał informacje w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni.

-Oczywiście, Harry, poszukam. Mam szukać czegoś konkretnego?

-Opisy życia nieludzi. Wilkołaki sobie odpuść. To chyba wszystko-kiwam głową, myśląc intensywnie.

Chwilę rozmawiamy o życiu codziennym, po czym rozchodzimy się w swoje strony. Wracam do Pokoju Wspólnego z uśmiechem na ustach. Wszystko idzie gładko jak na razie. Jest już późno, więc wizytę u przywódcy klanu wilkołaków odkładam na jutro. Muszę powiadomić go o zamiarach Trzmiela.W pomieszczeniu nie ma ani Teo ani Draco, więc samotnie ruszam do Wielkiej Sali. Dosiadam się do nich i zaczynam jeść, włączając się w dyskusje na temat „zaklęcia niszczą skórę i włosy". Nagle ku mojemu zdziwieniu na moim ramieniu ląduje niewielka sowa. Odczepiam list i podaję jej kawałek bekonu. Rozwijam pergamin i robi mi się niedobrze na widok znanego mi pisma. Stary Trzmiel zaprasza mnie po kolacji do swojego gabinetu. Coś przeskakuje w moim umyśle i wzdrygam się. Merlinie, czy on widział jak masakruję Wesley'a i jego kumpli? A może domyślił się, że jestem wilkiem? Z trudem przełykam ostatniego tosta i wstaję od stołu. Czuję na sobie wzrok dyrektora, ale również Remusa i Snape'a. Czego może ode mnie chcieć? Nie może mi nic zrobić, bo ucierpi na tym jego reputacja, więc nie powinienem się bać. Wymawiam podane w liście hasło i wchodzę po schodach. Pukam do drzwi i wchodzę, gdy słyszę zaproszenie. Zmuszam się do uśmiechu, siadając na fotelu. Ze zdziwieniem odnotowuję, że nie jesteśmy sami. Obok mnie siedzi Remus, który także nie wie, po co tu jesteśmy.

-Dobry wieczór, sir-staram się udawać, że wcale go nie nienawidzę.

-Witaj, Harry. Cytrynowego dropsa?-kręcę głową, wiedząc, że są nasączone eliksirem uspokajającym-Zapewne jesteście ciekawi, dlaczego was wezwałem, chłopcy-nie krzyw się, tylko się nie krzyw-Mam dla was bardzo ważne zadanie-splata dłonie razem i spogląda na nas dobrotliwie-Udało mi się nawiązać kontakt z kilkoma klanami nieludzi. Jednak żaden z nich nie wykazuje chęci negocjowania ze mną-kiwa głową ze smutkiem-Dlatego chciałbym wam powierzyć to zadanie.

-Mamy ich przekonać, by opowiedzieli się przeciw Voldemort'owi?-pytam naiwnie i mówię z udawanym entuzjazmem-Oczywiście, że to zrobimy!

-Cieszę się, że jesteś tak chętny do współpracy, Harry-spogląda na mnie, a w jego oczach błyszczą iskierki-Daję wam miesiąc, byście zapoznali się ze wszystkimi rasami nieludzi. Niektórzy są niebezpieczni, więc musicie umieć się przed nimi bronić.

-W takim razie pójdziemy już, dyrektorze-Remus kiwa głową i wstaje z uśmiechem-Powinniśmy jak najszybciej zacząć szukać informacji. Nie możemy zwlekać, gdy Sam-Wiesz-Kto może znów zaatakować.

-Masz racje, chłopcze-wygląda nagle o wiele starzej.

-Do widzenia, dyrektorze.

-Do widzenia, chłopcy.

Gdy wychodzimy na korytarz, przestaję się usilnie uśmiechać. Zerkam na Remusa i wpatruję się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Jego złociste oczy lśnią nienawiścią. Klepię go po ramieniu pokrzepiająco i ruszam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie mogę powstrzymać złowieszczego uśmiechu. Nie wiesz w co się wpakowałeś, starcze. Oj, nie wiesz. Gorzko pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek zdecydowałeś się skrzywdzić moich bliskich.


	11. Wilk chroni

Demetriea Już myślałam, że straciłam wszystkie osoby, które wcześniej komentowały przez moją przerwę w pisaniu. Co do bety. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale omega to ktoś o najniższej pozycji. Ktoś do dręczenia. Takie typowe popychadło. Beta jest zastępcą. W sumie tylko Nevill został, więc było to dość łatwe do odkrycia. Zaczęłam to pisać, chcąc zrobić typowy romans z fabularną otoczką. Jednak im dłużej piszę, tym bardziej chcę stworzyć coś niesamowitego. Dlatego romans odsunę na drugi plan.

Miłego czytania! Dzieje się, oj dzieje.

~H~

Zazwyczaj wstaję z łóżka zaraz po obudzeniu się, ale tym razem nie mam na to ochoty. Właściwie dopiero po chwili przypominam sobie, że dzisiaj jest środa i mam w planach odwiedziny u Starszego Wilka. Wzdycham, słysząc szykujących się współlokatorów. Trzeba tylko przeżyć kilka godzin zajęć. Nic trudnego.

Cofam to. Na gacie Merlina, czy oni wszyscy zmówili się przeciwko mnie? Cóż, w pewnym sensie to także moja wina... Sprawa z Wesley'em i jego kumplami rozniosła się już wśród uczniów i nauczycieli, którzy obserwowali mnie z niepokojem jakbym miał zaraz wszystkich pozarzynać. Aż nagle naszła mnie na to ochota. W dodatku McGonagall była wyjątkowo na mnie cięta. Chyba już zapomniała, że to dzięki mnie zdobyliśmy Puchar Domów i Puchar Quidditcha. Przez całą Transmutacje miałem ochotę zapytać z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem „Och, czy Wesley dobrze się już czuje? W sumie nie uderzyłem go aż tak mocno". Wzdycham, kręcąc głową. Dochodzi szesnasta i powinienem zebrać się w sobie. Z pewnym wahaniem ruszam do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwilę stoję przed drzwiami i po zebraniu w sobie odwagi, pukam. Niemal natychmiast wrota otwierają się, a w nich pojawia się opiekun mojego domu. Rzuca mi zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale zaprasza mnie gestem do środka.

-Czemu zawdzięczam twoją obecność, Potter?-pyta, wręcz plując jadem.

Krzywię się i rzucam mu niechętne spojrzenie. A już miałem nadzieję, że powstało między nami pewnego rodzaju porozumienie. Najwyraźniej się myliłem. Zaciskam zęby, by nie wyginać ust w podkówkę. Wcale nie jestem smutny z tego powodu. Po prostu... Szanuję go, okey? Wiem, że dużo poświęcił dla tej wojny i jest gotowy zrobić jeszcze więcej. A Trzmiel doskonale to wykorzystuje. Tylko dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na odkupieniu swoich win? Mój wzrok staje się zagadkowy. Potrząsam głową. Nie po to tu przyszedłem.

-Profesorze-kiwam mu na przywitanie-Czy mógłbym skorzystać z pańskiego kominka?

-Z jakiego powodu?-marszczy brwi, zaskoczony pytaniem.

-Muszę porozmawiać ze Starszym Wilkiem-wyznaję szczerze-Ma prawo wiedzieć o planach dyrektora.

Czuję na sobie jego badawcze spojrzenie. Przygląda mi się chwilę dokładnie, po czym kiwa głową w kierunku przedmiotu naszej rozmowy. Uśmiecham się delikatnie w podzięce i podchodzę do kominka. Podczas pobytu w obozie wilków okazało się, żę miejsce na ognisko ma jeszcze jedną funkcję-jako kominek. Biorę garść proszku z pudełka i rzucam w ogień. By pojawić się w obozie trzeba znać nazwę klanu, która była ukryta w herbie.

-Złociste Rumaki!

Kręci mi się w głowię i prawie upadam na kolana przed zaskoczonymi wilkołakami, które zrywają się na nogi. Mam ochotę zwymiotować, ale udaję mi się powstrzymać. Chwiejnie łapię równowagę i otrzepuję się z popiołu. Robię krok na przód, w ostatnim momencie unikając spotkania z wyłaniającym się z ognia nauczycielem. Mrugam zaskoczony, a on mi posyła złośliwe spojrzenie-„Nie myślałeś chyba, że pozwolę ci iść samemu, co Potter?". Właściwie jego obecność dodaję mi odwagi. Odwracam się i rozglądam się uważnie. Zauważam przywódce siedzącego na kocu niedaleko, więc ruszam w jego stronę. Na szczęście wilki pamiętają mnie i przepuszczają bez problemu. Alfa śledzi mnie wzrokiem, ale nic nie mówi. Siadam naprzeciwko niego z powagą wypisaną na twarzy. Snape zajmuje miejsce zaraz obok mnie.

-Witaj, Starszy Wilku-pochylam głowę w geście szacunku-Jesteśmy partnerami, dlatego przychodzę powiadomić cię o bardzo niepokojącej sprawie.

-Czy coś nie tak ze szczeniakami?-pyta z niepokojem i oddycha z ulgą, gdy potrząsam głową.

-Niestety, to coś gorszego. Z pewnych źródeł wiem, że Dumbledore nie ma dobrych intencji w stosunku do nas, nieludzi-Starszy Wilk przysłuchuje się uważnie moim słowom, a na jego twarzy pojawia się niepokój-Dowiedziałem się, że planuje wymordować wszystkich po zakończeniu wojny z Voldemort'em.

Ze wszystkich stron naraz słyszę okrzyki oburzenia i strachu. Alfa unosi dłoń i wszystkie głosy cichną. Patrzy na mnie poważnie, wyglądając na tak starego jak nigdy.

-Zamierzasz unieważnić nasze porozumienie?

-Nie, wręcz przeciwnie-wpadam w „dorosły" nastrój-To poważny problem, a ponieważ cenię wasz klan jako partnerów, przychodzę porozmawiać o dalszej współpracy.

-Czego oczekujesz od nas?

-Hm...-splatam ze sobą ręce i przymykam na chwilę oczy w zamyśleniu-Na razie niczego konkretnego. Zamierzam dotrzeć do jak największej liczby klanów nieludzi, więc dobrze by było wiedzieć o ich miejscu przebywania. Ogólnie chodzi o trzymanie w tajemnicy przed Dumbledore'm naszą... „zdradę". Wszystko zacznie się, gdy Voldemort upadnie.

Dostrzegam błysk podziwu w czarnych jak noc oczach Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwart'u i robi mi się ciepło na sercu. W pewnym sensie Snape jest jak... ojciec. Chodzi o to, że jest surowy i nie patrzy na mnie przez pryzmat Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Mimo wielu obelg, wciąż jest przy mnie, gdy go potrzebuję. Obdarzam go zagadkowym spojrzeniem i kopię się mentalnie. Skup się, Potter! Nie pora na twoje dziwne fantazje! Wbijam wzrok w Starszego Wilka.

-Masz nasze wsparcie-odpowiada po namyśle-Skontaktuję się ze znanymi mi klanami i powiem im o tobie.

-Dziękuję.

Wilki chciały nas zatrzymać na kolacji, ale przekonaliśmy je, że lepiej,by nikt nie zauważył naszej nieobecności. Gdy ląduję w gabinecie nauczyciela, potykam się o próg kominka i upadam jak długi. Tak zastaje mnie Snape, który parska cicho ze śmiechu, przez co zaczynam wpatrywać się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Na gacie Merlina, on potrafi się śmiać? Nie no, wiem , że jest człowiekiem i w ogóle, ale nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. Chwyta mnie za ramię i pomaga wstać. Już otwieram usta, by wymamrotać podziękowanie, gdy uśmiecha się złośliwie.

-Potter, myślałem, że potrafisz chodzić.

-Potrafię!-czuję, że moje policzki palą mnie ze wstydu; a to drań!

Posyła mi jeszcze powątpiewające spojrzenie, po czym ruszamy na kolacje. Przezornie rozdzielamy się po drodze, by nikt nie zauważył, że przyszliśmy razem. Siadam między Teo a Draco i rzucam spojrzenie na stół nauczycieli. Remus zerka podejrzliwie na Snape'a i na mnie, więc posyłam mu uspokajający uśmiech.

-Harry!-słyszę zmartwiony głos członka mojego stada-Gdzie ty byłeś? Już myślałem, że ktoś cię porwał!

-Jak widzisz wciąż jestem w jednym kawałku-burzę jego modnie ułożoną fryzurę, na co prycha urażony-Nic mi nie jest. Miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia.

-Och-na jego twarzy pojawia się powaga, która wcale mu nie pasuje i upewnia się, że nikt nas nie słucha-Czy to coś związanego z... Trzmielem?

-Tak-odpowiadam i szturcham go w bok, przez co wygina się w bok, a jego twarz znów rozświetla uśmiech-Nie martw się, wszystko mam pod kontrolą.

Słyszę jak Draco prycha, więc zerkam na niego. Jest wyraźnie wkurzony. Marszczę brwi. Dlaczego? Co zrobiłem tym razem? Posyła mi wściekłe spojrzenie i odwraca głowę obrażony. Okeeey, o czymś nie wiem? Wzdycham i staram się o tym nie myśleć. Dopiero teraz czuję jak bardzo jestem zmęczony. Gdy mój żołądek jest pełny, przepraszam moich towarzyszy i wymykam się z Wielkiej Sali. Nie zauważam, że w tej samej chwili ktoś również wstaje od stołu. Przemierzam spokojnie korytarze, zmierzając do lochów, gdy słyszę za sobą kroki. Zamierzam się odwrócić, ale w ostatniej chwili zostaję popchnięty na ścianę, a przy moim gardle pojawia się różdżka. Unoszę brwi na widok Ginny.

-O co chodzi?-pytam spokojnie, nie chcąc, by po raz kolejny złość przejęła nade mną kontrolę.

-Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś, Potter! Zaatakowałeś Rona!

Wzdycham i mam ochotę pomasować skronie, bo czuję, że głowa mnie boli. Czy gryfoni zawsze byli tacy... tępi? Merlinie, że też wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że zachowuję się identycznie. Błyskawicznie łapię ją za nadgarstek i odciągam go z dala od mojej szyi.

-Uspokój się, kobieto. To Wesley zaczął, a ja się tylko broniłem-tłumaczę spokojnie, obserwując jak jej twarz robi się czerwona.

-Nie pierdol! Jego nadgarstek jest całkowicie zmiażdżony! Wiesz ile zajmie poskładanie kości?!-krzywię się, gdy zaczyna krzyczeć-Jego twarz wciąż jest opuchnięta i ma wstrząśnienie mózgu! Chciałeś go zabić?!

Czuję pierwsze fale złości. Wzdycham zły. A miałem być spokojny. Widocznie Wesley'e mają we krwi denerwowanie mnie. Odpycham ją od siebie i obdarzam pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Wzdryga się, gdy podchodzę do niej.

-Słuchaj, po prostu mu oddałem, okey? Sam zaczął, więc przestań mnie nachodzić.

Odsuwam się kawałek i odwracam z zamiarem udania się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Za sobą słyszę jej histeryczny śmiech. Zerkam na nią z politowaniem.

-Widzę, że już stałeś się jak twoi nowi przyjaciele!-zatrzymuję się, zaciskając pięści; co za dziwka-Już masz mroczny znak czy dopiero masz go otrzymać? Pewnie twoi kumple-śmierciożercy wszystkiego cię nauczyli!

Błyskawicznie doskakuję do niej i łapię za włosy, unosząc w górę. Zaskoczona wydaje z siebie okrzyk bólu. Patrzę w jej niebieskie oczy z nienawiścią.

-Możesz mówić o mnie co chcesz, ale nie o moich przyjaciołach-szepczę złowieszczo-I nie myśl, że mam jakiekolwiek opory, by cię uderzyć. Nie kwalifikujesz się do dziewczyn. Jesteś podłą suką-puszczam ją, a ona zatacza się w tył-Spróbuj jeszcze raz obrazić Teo albo Draco, a zobaczysz do czego jestem zdolny w ich obronie.

Odchodzę pospiesznie, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie. Gniew wciąż pulsuje tuż pod moją skórą i przez chwilę mam ochotę wrócić do tej szmaty. Uśmiecham się paskudnie na myśl jak głośno krzyczałaby z bólu. W połowie drogi zmieniam kierunek i ruszam w stronę gabinetu Remusa. Mam dość uciekania od bliskich w obawie, że ich zranię. Pukam kilka razy w drzwi i już po chwili staje w nich moja beta. Na widok wyrazu mojej twarzy zamyka za sobą drzwi i w milczeniu rusza przed siebie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie orientuję się, że zmierzamy do wyjścia. Natychmiast cała moja złość ulatnia się. Przechodzi mnie dreszcz oczekiwania. Jakie to będzie uczucie-mieć przy swoim boku Remusa? Truchtem pokonuję ostatnie metry oddzielające mnie od lasu. Słyszę za sobą śmiech mężczyzny i posyłam mu łobuzerski uśmiech. Gdy drzewa odgradzają nas od niechcianej uwagi, staję naprzeciwko niego. Bursztynowe oczy Remusa błyszczą w podekscytowaniu. Ach, to jego pierwsza zamierzana zmiana. Biorę głęboki oddech, a gdy go wypuszczam stoję już na dwóch łapach. Czuję na sobie zachwycone spojrzenie , więc szczekam niecierpliwie. Przemiana zajmuję Remusowi trochę dłużej, ale w końcu i jego pokrywa sierść. Remus jest większy niż Teo, ale o wiele mniejszy ode mnie. Wiem z doświadczenia, że niedługo urośnie trochę. Bursztynowe oczy nabierają dzikiego błysku i intensywności. Futro Remusa jest jasnobrązowe, przechodzące w czerń na grzbiecie i między uszami. Mruczę cicho. Dużo się spodziewałem po Remusie i nie zawiódł mnie. Jeszcze nie widziałem wilka w takim kolorze. Przez kilka minut przyglądamy się sobie nawzajem. Nagle naszą uwagę zwraca zapach innego drapieżnika. Instynkt podpowiada mi, że jest z rodziny kotowatych. Wymieniam z Remusem spojrzenia i ruszamy w pościg. Wiatr mierzwi mi sierść i nie mogę powstrzymać radosnego wycia. Słyszę obok prychnięcie przypominające śmiech. Przebiegamy po wzgórzu i przeskakujemy niewielki strumyk. Zapach kota jest intensywniejszy i przyspieszam. Nagle Remus skręca gwałtownie. Obdarzam go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, ale podążam za nim. Wpadamy między drzewa, odcinając drogę ucieczki dużej, czarnej pumie. Zwierze obnaża kły i syczy na nas. Warczę, zachodząc je z boku. Zjeża sierść i macha uzbrojoną w pazury łapą w moim kierunku. Przez chwilę czuję ukłucie strachu, ale obecność Remusa u boku dodaje mi odwagi. Napinam mięśnie i skaczę. Puma skupia się na warczącym Remusie i nie zauważa mnie. Wbijam zęby w jej bark. Ogłusza mnie jej skowyt, ale nie rozluźniam chwytu. Kątem oka dostrzegam, że mój towarzysz zatapia kły w podgardlu zwierzęcia. Łapą przyciskam jej kark i słyszę upragniony trzask kości. Drapieżnik rzuca się chwilę w spazmach, po czym osuwa się martwy na podszycie. Macham ogonem, rozrywając brzuch pumie. Pozwalam Remusowi jeść w tym samym czasie, ocierając się o niego bokiem. Po posiłku zlizujemy z siebie nawzajem krew i odpoczywamy w cieniu drzew. Bawimy się razem, przewracając na mech i kąsając. Później przemierzamy las, ścigając się ze sobą. Co chwilę zerkam na towarzyszącemu mi Remusa i czuję przyjemne ciepło w środku. Nie musimy nawet się porozumiewać, by wiedzieć co myśli ten drugi. Uczucie jest niezapomniane. Wyję głośno z radości, a Remus mi odpowiada. Do zamku wracamy mocno po ciszy nocnej, ale oboje nie przejmujemy się tym. Zwlekamy z rozdzieleniem się, ale w końcu ruszamy w przeciwne strony. Staram się jak najciszej wśliznąć do dormitorium i mam wrażenie, że mi się udało. Kładę się do łóżka, niemal natychmiast zasypiając. Upojony czasem spędzonym z Remusem nie zauważam dwóch zaniepokojonych spojrzeń.

~H~

Kilka kolejnych dni mija bardzo spokojnie z czego jestem wdzięczny. Od początku roku cały czas coś się dzieje i miałem czasu odpocząć, więc korzystam do woli, wypoczywając. Wiem, że sielanka nie może trwać wiecznie i nie jestem zaskoczony, gdy mój odpoczynek przerywa Hermiona. Wchodzi niepewnie do Pokoju Wspólnego, zerkając na uśmiechniętego Teo, który ją wpuścił. Podnoszę się do siadu i rozciągam zastałe mięśnie. Wstaję i podchodzę do niej. Rozglądam się z niepokojem i sięga do swojej torby. Podaje mi trzy książki i kilka luźnych pergaminów zapisanych jej drobnym pismem. Z niedowierzającym uśmiechem przyglądam się pierwszej książce pt. „Niezwykłe stworzenia ludzkie". Wyciągam ręce i przytulam zaskoczoną dziewczynę. Chwilę stoi nieruchomo, po czym również mnie obejmuje. Odsuwam ją i uśmiecham się szeroko.

-Jesteś genialna-mówię, a na jej policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.

Rozglądam się szybko. Widząc, że zwracamy na siebie zbyt dużo uwagi, popycham ją w kierunku wyjścia. Razem wychodzimy na korytarz.

-Co zamierzasz, Harry?-pyta po rzuceniu zaklęcia prywatności.

-Na razie muszę to przejrzeć-potrząsam zebranymi przez nią informacjami-Później zacznę działać-uśmiecham się wrednie-Trzmiel będzie nas wysyłał, byśmy zebrali dla niego armię.

-Po to ci informacje?-kiwa głową w zrozumieniu.

-Chcę wiedzieć z kim mam współpracować. A później się okazało, że Trzmiel chce żebyśmy poznali swoich „wrogów".

Rozmawiamy jakiś czas o mniej ważnych rzeczach, po czym wracam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Uśmiecham się do Teo i ruszam do dormitorium. Z westchnieniem zakopuję się w poduszkach na dywanie i otwieram jedną z książek. Jest najlżejsza ze wszystkich, więc przeczytanie jej zajmuje mi zaledwie półtora godziny. Chwilę rozciągam się, po czym otwieram kolejną lekturę. Jest grubsza od poprzedniej i jest w niej więcej szczegółowych informacji. Zapoznanie z nią zajmuje mi dwa razy tyle co z poprzednią. Gdy kończę, zaczyna się kolacja, więc zabieram trzecią powieść i ruszam do Wielkiej Sali. Jem tosty, kontynuując zapoznawanie się z książką. Czuję na sobie palące spojrzenie, więc po jakimś czasie zwracam uwagę na stół nauczycielski. Trzmiel wlepia we mnie namolny wzrok. Zmuszam się do uśmiechnięcia porozumiewawczo i uniesienia książki. Staruch mruga dobrotliwie i spuszcza ze mnie wzrok. Prycham pod nosem, wracając do spożywania posiłku. Co za głupi dziad. Teo musi mnie szturchnąć bym wrócił do życia. Powieść jest o wiele ciekawsza od swoich poprzedniczek i ma w sobie więcej szczegółowych informacji. W dodatku jest naprawdę ciekawa, więc czyta się ją szybko i o 20.48 zaczynam czytać notatki Hermiony. Są one streszczeniem wszystkich książek według ras nieludzi. Widząc tak dobrą robotę, po raz kolejny gratuluję w myślach Hermionie i obiecuję sobie, że podziękuję jej kolejny raz, gdy ją spotkam. Odrzucam głowę w tył i przymykam oczy. Myśląc o nieludziach, zawsze przed oczami miałem wilkołaki i wampiry. Myliłem się. Merlinie, byłem zaślepionym głupcem. To nie tylko oni. Elfy, nimfy, anioły, demony i wiele więcej. A każde z nich dzielą się na podkategorie. Kurwa. Pochylam się w przód, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Na moment przygniata mnie świadomość tego, co mam zamiar zrobić. Ile ich jest? Nie setka, nawet nie kilka setek. Tysiące, kilka tysięcy. Ogarnia mnie zwątpienie. Ilu sprzymierzeńców ma Voldemort? Może ze dwa tysiące. A Dumbledore? Więcej, może dwa-trzy razy tyle. Mógłbym zebrać kilkudziesięciu tysięczną armię nieludzi, ale po co? Dreszcz niepokoju przechodzi mi po plecach. Co takiego dzieje się na świecie? Co ma zamiar się stać? To nie Voldemort i Dumbledore. Nie tylko. Co takiego kryje się w mroku? Coś straszliwego. Tak potwornego, że sama myśl o tym sprawia, że drży się ze strachu. Merlinie, czego ja się podjąłem? A myślałem, że zabicie Voldemort'a mnie przerasta. Unoszę głowę i widzę zmartwionego Teo i zerkającego w moim kierunku Draco. To nie tylko oni. Teo, Draco, Remus, Snape. A w przyszłości inni. Będę ich chronił, choćbym miał umrzeć, próbując. Bo jestem alfą. Bo jestem wolnym wilkiem.


	12. Wilk myśli

dagna1688 Co do opowiadania o wampirach. Jestem w trakcie pisania swojej powieści i wiem, że kontynuowanie tego opowiadania może mnie przerosnąć, więc na razie jest to niemożliwe. Jeśli mi się uda doprowadzić ten fanfiction do końca, pomyślę o tym. Oczywiście nie zamierzam całkiem ignorować wątku drarry, więc się nie martw xD. Dlaczego nie pisałaś komentarzy wcześniej? ;c Są one wielką motywacją i choćby jeden może popchnąć mnie do pisania.

Z jakiegoś powodu komentarze wyświetliły mi się z opóźnieniem. Wszystkim dziękuję za komentowanie i zachęcam do wyrażania swojej opinii. Możecie po prostu napisać co wam się podoba lub nie. Tym razem krócej i trochę urywanie. Miłego czytania!

~H~

Pierwsze zgrzyty między uczniami a wilkami pojawiają się kilka dni później. Właściwie Slytherin jest zjednoczony jak jeszcze nigdy, co wróży bardzo dobrze. Za to gryfoni nawet nie starają się ukryć, że ich dom jest podzielony. Pierwszą rysą na nieskazitelnym wizerunku Gryffiondor'u jest strata mojej osoby. Kolejną rozpadnięcie się Złotej Trójcy. Moja bójka z Wesley'em przysporzyła mi wielu wrogów, ale także i sprzymierzeńców. Przez odcięcie się od gryfonów zaczynam zauważać rzeczy, których wcześniej nie dostrzegałem. Nigdy nie interesowały mnie inne domy, a znanych mi ludzi spoza Gryffindor'u mogłem policzyć na dwóch rękach. Absurd. Teraz gdy rozglądam się po Wielkiej Sali widzę wszystkie cztery domy. A moją szczególną uwagę zwraca Hufflepuff. Teraz gdy cofam się myślami w tył, dostrzegam jak bardzo są pokrzywdzeni jego uczniowie. Nawet nauczyciele z pewną dozą pogardy obserwują puchonów. Prycham pod nosem. A niby mają być sprawiedliwi. To właśnie puchoni stają się moim głównym celem. Najpierw muszę stoczyć walkę z Voldemort'em, a później Dumbledore'm. Potrzebuję sprzymierzeńców. A tych powinienem szukać właśnie w tym domu.

Przemierzam korytarze, myśląc intensywnie jak przekonać do siebie puchonów. W końcu nie jest tajemnicą, że Slytherin i Hufflepuff nie są w zbyt przyjaznych stosunkach. Nagle moją uwagę przyciągają uniesione głosy i stłumiony szloch. Natychmiast ruszam w tamtym kierunku z niepokojem. Czyżby gryfoni znów rozrabiali? Nie mylę się i po minięciu rogu widzę grupkę osób. Dwójka chłopców i jedna dziewczynka, którzy wyglądają na trzeci rok, stoją przy ścianie otoczeni przez kilku gryfonów. Wyciągam różdżkę i bawię się nią leniwie, wychodząc z cienia. Niezadowolonym cmoknięciem zwracam na siebie uwagę. Mała puchonka na mój widok zaczyna głośniej płakać. Na twarzy mam pobłażliwy uśmiech, który znika, gdy dostrzegam rude włosy. Ginny posyła mi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Prostuję się i w kilku krokach znajduję się między nią i jej świtą a puchonami. Zerkam na trzeciorocznych i w jednym z nich dostrzegam wilkołaka. Moje usta same wyginają się w zimnym uśmiechu. Łapię wzrok tej rudej dziwki i z zadowoleniem dostrzegam w nim błysk strachu. Przesuwam różdżkę między palcami.

-Ginny, Ginny...-kręcę głową z udawanym rozczarowaniem-Mała, głupiutka Ginny. Czy nie ostrzegałem cię?

-To nie twoja sprawa, Potter-warczy cicho, ale dostrzegam, że wzdryga się.

-Ależ oczywiście, że moja. Wiesz kim jest ten chłopiec?-odsuwam się kawałek, odsłaniając wilka, w którego Wesley wbija uważny wzrok-On jest mój.

-Co ty pieprzysz, Potter?-prycha jeden z chłopaków towarzyszących gryfonce-Czyżby nagle zaczęli cię interesować młodzi chłopcy?

Chwilę śmieje się ze swojego własnego żartu, po czym otrzymuje uderzenie w ramię od Ginny. Warczy do niego coś w stylu „Zamknij się, debilu" i kieruje na mnie niespokojne spojrzenie.

-Nie wiedziałam, okey?-rozgląda się szybko.

Nie mogę powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu na tak marne kłamstwo. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Dlatego ich zaatakowała. Jej towarzysze chichoczą razem ze mną. Co za idioci. Błyskawicznie doskakuję do dziewczyny i wymierzam jej siarczysty policzek. Gryfoni nieruchomieją zaskoczeni. W oczach rudej suki pojawiają się łzy, ale nie bólu, raczej zdziwienia.

-Chyba nie myślisz, że mnie nabierzesz tą marną grą, prawda?-mówię przyjaźnie, chwytając ją za brodę i zmuszając do patrzenia mi w oczy-Mówiłem ci, nie? Nie mam żadnych oporów, by zrobić z tobą to samo, co z twoim braciszkiem. To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Następnym razem nie będę już tak miły, więc uważaj kogo atakujesz.

Mruga powoli, marszcząc brwi i przyswajając sobie moje słowa. Puszczam ją, a ona zatacza się w tył. Chwiejnie rusza przez korytarz. Obserwuję jak jej świta złożona z trzech chłopaków z Gryffindor'u podąża za nią. W ostatniej chwili jeden z nich staje i wystrzeliwuje pięść w moją stronę. Nawet nie próbuję jej uniknąć, po prostu łapię ją i zaciskam palce. Zaskoczony bólem chłopak skomle i stara się wyrwać, jednak nie poluźniam chwytu.

-Musisz trzymać swoje pieski krócej, bo może stać im się krzywda-uśmiecham się paskudnie do przestraszonej dziewczyny.

Odpycham od siebie chłopaka, a już chwilę później na korytarzu jestem tylko ja i trójka puchonów. Odwracam się trzeciorocznych i kucam przy nich. Młody wilkołak lgnie do mnie, ale reszta cofa się.

-Co się tu stało, szczeniaku?-pytam drżącego chłopca.

-Ona... powiedziała, że nie powinno mnie tu być-duka, zerkając z niepokojem na płaczącą dziewczynkę; gdy zwracam na nią uwagę, mówi-Zrobiła coś Lucy.

Robię zachęcający gest i młoda blondynka podchodzi do mnie niepewnie. Pokazuje mi zaczerwieniony nadgarstek. Badam go ostrożnie, nagle żałując, że nie zrobiłem nic więcej tej suce. Na szczęście nie jest złamany tylko opuchnięty. Ocieram jej łzy i uśmiecham się pocieszająco.

-No już, nie płacz-obejmuję ją delikatnie, a ona wczepia palce w moją szatę.

-Tak się bałam-szepcze roztrzęsiona-Ona kazała nam zostawić go, ale ja... nie mogłam.

-Dobrze zrobiłaś-odsuwam ją kawałek i patrzę jej stanowczo w oczy-Wiesz dlaczego trafiłaś do Hufflepuff'u?

Przez chwilę wydaje się zdezorientowana moim pytaniem, ale gdy w końcu do niej dociera, odwraca wstydliwie wzrok.

-Bo nie pasuję nigdzie indziej i jestem głupia.

-Nieprawda-protestuję, a złość sprawia, że mam ochotę coś rozwalić-Powinnaś być z tego dumna. Trafiłaś do Hufflepuff'u, bo jesteś lojalna.

Jej oczy wypełniają się łzami radości i odwraca się do swoich towarzyszy ze śmiechem. Wstaję i z uśmiechem odchodzę w swoją stronę. Wszyscy sprawili, że ci, którzy mają najmniej powodów, by się wstydzić, nienawidzą sami siebie. Ale nie potrwa to długo. Ponieważ zamierzam wyraźnie pokazać, że ponad wszystko szanuję ich cechy. Lojalność, uczciwość, przyjazność, dobroć. To, co najlepsze.

~H~

Już następnego dnia na śniadaniu, dowiaduję się, że mój czyn nie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Właśnie jem jajecznicę, gdy do stoły Slytherin'u podchodzi dość niska blondynka ze złoto-czarnymi szatami. Uśmiecha się niepewnie i wtedy orientuję się, że musi być spokrewniona z dziewczynką, którą uratowałem wczoraj. Prawie parskam śmiechem, widząc reakcje ślizgonów. Mało kto wie, że uczniowie Slytherin'u najbardziej niepewni są w obecności puchonów. Dlaczego? Cóż, nikt nie ceni lojalności bardziej od ślizgonów, a puchoni byli raczej dobrzy z natury, przez co ciężko jest traktować ich źle. Dlatego naprawdę nie wiedzieli jak się zachowywać w ich towarzystwie. Zabawne jak wielcy, źli węże kulą się w obecności małej, niewinnej puchonki.

-Harry Potter?

-Z tego co wiem-posyłam jej zachęcający uśmiech.

-Wczoraj pomogłeś mojej kuzynce Lucy. Dziękuję-pochyla głowę w wyrazie wdzięczności, po czym wlepia we mnie zagadkowy wzrok-Co takiego jej powiedziałeś?

-Prawdę-mówię po prostu-Że trafiła tam, gdzie powinna.

Jej wyraz twarzy nagle robi się osty, a jej wzrok lodowaty. Chichoczę cicho, doskonale wiedząc, że źle to zrozumiała. Kątem oka dostrzegam, że wszyscy nam się przyglądają. Dlatego mówię głośniej niż to konieczne.

-Hufflepuff to dom lojalnych, uczciwych, sprawiedliwych i dobrych.

-Och-wyrywa jej się, a jej mina wyraźnie pokazuje, że jest kompletnie zszokowana.

-Dlaczego jesteś zaskoczona?-pytam, wstając od stołu i łapiąc wzrok jej kuzynki-Przecież mówię prawdę. Co nie, Lucy?

-Tak!-krzyczy radośnie, podskakując.

Posyłam blondynce szeroki uśmiech i wychodzę, zostawiając całą Wielką Salę zastygłą w zaskoczeniu. Tak właśnie po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu między ślizgonami a puchonami nawiązała się nić porozumienie.

~H~

Chyba nie powinienem być zaskoczony, że kolejnym przebudzonym wilkołakiem zostaje puchon. Ale jestem. Dzień jest ładny biorąc pod uwagę, że wielkimi krokami zbliża się listopad. Jest czwartek, który od samego początku źle się zaczyna, bo od Transmutacji z gryfonami. Później lepiej, Zielarstwo z puchonami. Gdy zajęcia się kończą, jestem zmęczony, a jeszcze muszę zrobić zadania domowe. Na obiedzie głowa zaczyna mnie boleć, ale wzdycham jedynie z irytacji. Wstaję od stołu gwałtownie i chwieję się, gdy na chwilę robi mi się ciemno przed oczami. Jakby z oddali słyszę pełen cierpienia krzyk. Dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że mój wilk jest niespokojny. Z trudem otwieram oczy i dostrzegam zamieszanie przy stole puchonów. Z gardła wyrywa mi się warkot, gdy dostrzegam Dumbledore'a, który zbliża się do zgrupowania. Jednym szybkim ruchem przeskakuję stół i pierwszy docieram do zwijającego się z bólu borsuka. Gwałtownie odpycham ludzi i chwytam puchona, z łatwością go unosząc. Gdy przechodzę obok Trzmiela, wyciąga dłoń z zamiarem schwytania mnie, ale odsuwam się gwałtownie. Na szczęście w moich oczach nie pojawia się złoto. Niemal biegiem kieruję się do wyjścia. Drzwi zatrzaskują się za mną i już nie przejmuję się niczym. Biegnę w kierunku nieużywanej klasy, którą dość często ostatnio używam. Jedną ręką zatrzaskuję drzwi, a one lśnią na biało. Kładę puchona na jednej z ławek i chwytam go za kark. Zatapia paznokcie w moim ramieniu, skomląc z bólu. Przyciskam czoło do niego i zmuszam do spojrzenia mi w oczy. Wołam go, ale jego umysł jest pogrążony w chaosie. Jego myśli są nieskładnie i nie mam szans na dotarcie do niego. Ból w skroniach nasila się i wypuszczam drżący oddech. W jednej chwili pochylam się i zaciskam zęby na jego szyi, nie raniąc go.

**-****Słuchaj mnie! Jestem twoim alfą!**-warczę głośno.

Wierzga się, ale po chwili z uległym piśnięciem poddaje się przemianie. Skomle z bólu, gdy jego kości trzeszczą i pękają. Sapie głośno, gdy zmiana dobiega końca. Pocieram nosem jego krtań.

**-Właśnie tak. A teraz zmień się w człowieka**-wyczuwam jego wahanie, więc warczę ostro**-To rozkaz!**

Ból natychmiast znika, gdy w ramionach znów trzymam nastolatka. Wzdycham i osuwam się na kolana z ulgi. Zerkam na nieprzytomnego puchona i rozpoznaję w nim Ernest'a Macmillan'a. Opieram czoło o krawędź ławki i przymykam oczy. Nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy, kiedy zasypiam.

~H~

-Harry?

Zrywam się na równe nogi, słysząc nieznany mi głos. Sięgam po różdżkę, ale widząc Ernie'ego, oddycham z ulgą. Opadam na ławkę obok zdezorientowanego chłopaka i orientuję się, że ma na sobie tylko skrawki jeansów. Szybko ściągam z siebie bluzę, którą nawet nie wiem, po co wziąłem i rzucam mu ją. Natychmiast ją zakłada, obdarzając mnie wdzięcznym spojrzeniem. Zapada krępująca cisza.

-Co się stało? Pamiętam, że źle się czułem-zaczyna, zerkając na mnie z wahaniem.

-Ernie, jesteś z czystokrwistej rodziny, prawda?-kiwa potwierdzająco głową-Jesteś wilkołakiem, Ernie.

-Co...?

-Spokojnie, nie takim o jakim myślisz. Uspokój się-mówię, widząc, że panikuje-Ja też nim jestem. I nie, nie ugryzłem cię.

Tłumaczę mu wszystko dokładnie, a on słucha w milczeniu. Czasami kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. Gdy kończę mu wszystko wyjaśniać, milknę. Oboje podskakujemy, gdy do drzwi ktoś nagle zaczyna się dobijać. Wciągam głęboko powietrze i rozluźniam się. Teo i Draco. Wstaję i zdejmuję z drzwi zaklęcie blokujące. Natychmiast Teo rzuca się na mnie. Po chwili odsuwa się i uderza mnie w ramię.

-Ty głupku! Nie możesz tak sobie znikać!-zauważa puchona i uśmiecha się pocieszająco-Och, ty też ,prawda? Jestem Teo!

Zaczynają rozmawiać ze sobą, a do mnie podchodzi Draco. Zauważam jego spojrzenie wbite w nowego członka mojej watahy. Mrugam zaskoczony. Malfoy wydaje się być... zazdrosny? Naprawdę? Och, czuje się samotny. Klepię go po plecach pocieszająco. Posyła mi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

-Ty... ty... gryfonie!-unoszę brwi zaskoczony.

-To ma być obraza?-prycham rozbawiony.

-Zamknij się!

Chwilę droczę się z nim, ale w końcu odpuszczam. Jak długo zajmie mu przebudzenie się? Nie chcę żeby czuł się źle.

~H~

Powoli otwieram oczy i wbijam zaspany wzrok w sufit. Słyszę jakby z oddali szmery i chichoty. Mrugam powoli. Teo chichocze, Draco nie. Kim jest druga osoba? Przewracam się na bok i wlepiam wzrok w skotłowaną kołdrę na łóżku Teo. Ach, Ernie. Wzdycham głośno.

-Bądźcie ciszej-warczę.

Spod pościeli wyłania się rozczochrany i roześmiany Teo oraz mniej rozbawiony, ale jeszcze bardziej pognieciony Ernest. Kręcę głową wcale nie zły, że mnie obudzili. Odrzucam lisie futro i wstaję, kierując się do łazienki.

Wychodzę z niej ubrany i uczesany. Obrzucam dwójkę wilkołaków karcącym spojrzeniem. Wyskakują razem i biegną do łazienki. Wzdycham i wychodzę z dormitorium. W Pokoju Wspólnym znajduję Draco, który czyta książkę. Razem ruszamy do Wielkiej Sali. Tuż przed wejściem czuję, że ktoś mnie popycha. Już mam warknąć niezadowolony, gdy zauważam charakterystyczne brązowe loki. Hermiona.

-Ginny coś planuje-syczy cicho i wchodzi do środka.

Nawet nie mrugam i udaję, że nic się nie stało. Kurwa. Co za głupia dziwka. Mało jej? Dobrze. Nie będę się powstrzymywał następnym razem. Zobaczymy kto będzie zwycięzcą w tej grze. Kilka minut po tym jak siadamy do stołu, do pomieszczenia wpadają Teo i Ernie, oboje rozczochrani i roześmiani. Cała sala zamiera, gdy puchon bez żadnych oporów siada obok mnie wśród węż się nagle. Czuję na sobie palące spojrzenie w stylu „Spójrz na mnie!". Dyskretnie zerkam w stronę stołu nauczycieli i łapię natarczywy wzrok Remusa. Niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową, a ja mrugam na potwierdzenie. Ocho. Remus raczej nie zaprasza uczniów na herbatki, a to oznacza, że coś się dzieję.

Na szczęście pierwsze mamy Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, a po nich godzinną przerwę, więc nie muszę długo czekać na spotkanie. Gdy ostatni uczeń wychodzi z klasy, Remus różdżką zamyka drzwi i rzuca zaklęcie prywatności. Opiera się o swoje biurko i wbija we mnie badawczy wzrok. Unoszę pytająco brwi i ogarnia mnie niepokój, gdy wzdycha. Wyciąga w moim kierunku kawałek pergaminu. Krzywię się na widok pisma Trzmiela. „Remusie, może przyszedłbyś na herbatkę z Harry'm po jego zajęciach?" W pierwszym odruchu mam ochotę warknąć ze złości, jednak dociera do mnie to. Pewnie chodzi o zbieranie armii. Czyli pora zacząć działać.


	13. Wilk i wampiry

Demetriea Mnie osobiście drażni podejście "Jesteś kobietą, więc cię nie uderzę". Niektórym się należy i uważam, że Ginny zasłużyła sobie. Smuci mnie pomijanie puchonów, bo przecież to naprawdę ciekawy dom. W dodatku to oni powinni najlepiej dogadywać się ze ślizgonami, którzy właśnie cenią lojalność. Ile planuję rozdziałów? To dobre pytanie. Nie planuję. Każdy rozdział piszę na bieżąco i wstawiam go natychmiast jak kończę. Gdybym miała strzelać powiedziałabym, że żeby rozwinąć historię potrzebuję więcej niż 30 rozdziałów.

13 to moja ulubiona liczba i starałam się, by rozdział był tak dobry jak tylko się da. Czy mi wyszło? Zobaczymy. Ruszamy z akcją z kopyta! Miłego czytania!

~H~

Mam ochotę trzasnąć drzwiami, wychodząc z gabinetu Trzmiel, ale powstrzymuję się. Merlinie, już po kilku minutach przebywania z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu mam ochotę pomóc mu w zejściu z tego świata. Zerkam na Remusa idącego szybkim krokiem u mojego boku. Prawie cmokam z niezadowolenia. Remi wciąż jest w tym nowy i nie do końca panuje nad sobą, przez co w jego oczach błyska złoto. Dobrze, że ich naturalny kolor w większości to maskował. Ale nie o tym. Starzec zapowiedział nam, że w ten weekend, czyli jutro, ja i Remus wybierzemy się do klanu wampirów. Oczywiście nie szczędził sobie pogardliwych komentarzy. Pukam zamyślonego wilka w ramię i uśmiecham się na pożegnanie. Muszę pomyśleć. Kieruję się do Pokoju Wspólnego, zatapiając się w myślach. Nie zaszkodzi jeszcze raz przeczytać notatek Hermiony. Podziękowałem jej jeszcze raz? Trzeba to zrobić. Jak na zawołanie kątem oka dostrzegam jej charakterystyczne włosy. Skręcam i podchodzę do niej.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuję za informacje, jesteś genialna.

Jest zaskoczona moją pochwałą, a jej policzki robią się czerwone z zawstydzenia. Jak na kogoś, kto jest jednym z najlepszych uczniów zaskakująco mało jest chwalona. Zbyt mało. Nagle poważnieje i rozgląda się niespokojnie. Gdy upewnia się, że jesteśmy sami, wciska mi w dłonie niewielkie pudełeczko.

-Od profesora Snape'a-unoszę brwi w zaskoczeniu, ale jej już nie ma.

Czyżby wiedział, że odwiedzimy klan wampirów? W takim razie co jest w środku? Mam nadzieję, że jakaś ochrona. Wilkołaki i wampiry to naturalni wrogowie. Nie dlatego, że tego chcą. Raczej z powodu ich budowy. Wampirzy jad działa na wilki jak trucizna, zabija po dwudziestu czterech godzinach. A wystarczy choćby kropla. Co nie znaczy, że picie krwi wilkołaków jest niemożliwe. Jednak zazwyczaj nie zgadzają się na to w obawie o swoje życie. Krew wilków jest pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą, o której wie tylko kilka wysoko postawionych osób. A my wilkołaki skutecznie odwracamy od siebie uwagę. Nasz zapach maskuje woń krwi. Dla jednych jest to przyjemny zapach lasu, dla innych mokrego pasa. Kwestia sporna. Natomiast wilkołaki dysponują inną bronią-swoją śliną. Może ona mieć właściwości lecznicze, a gdy wilk tego chce może zmienić się w truciznę. Taki wampir ma problemy z odżywianiem się przez kilka dni i te młodsze często doprowadzało to do szaleństwa. Zaciskam palce na wspomniane w tekście książki masowe morderstwa oszalałych z głodu wampirów i przypominam sobie o trzymanym pudełku. Szybkim krokiem ruszam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ochrona przed działaniem jadu wampirów jest skomplikowana. Jest to eliksir, w którego skład wchodzi zarówno jad jak i ślina wilka. Czyżby Snape był aż tak zmartwiony? Nie mogę powstrzymać chichotu na tą myśl. Zmartwiony Nietoperz!Przechodzę obok Draco siedzącego swoim zwyczajem na kanapie z kolejną książką oraz Teo i Enie'ego tarzających się po dywanie, kierując się w stronę dormitorium. Gdy w końcu jestem sam, z ciekawością uchylam wieko pudełka. Miałem racje! W środku owinięte w czerwony materiał leżą dwie fiolki z czarno-czerwonym eliksirem. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał, że Snape z taką łatwością przyzwyczaił się do zmiany strony. Ale to dobrze. Zapewne jeszcze nie raz i nie dwa uratuje mi życie. A ja odwdzięczę się tym samym. Podskakuję wystraszony, gdy drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie. Zerkam na dwóch członków mojego stada z wyrzutem. Odkładam pudełko do szafki nocnej i uśmiecham się zachęcająco.

-Co powiedzie na małą przechadzkę po Zakazanym lesie?

Teo piszczy jak mała dziewczynka i chwyta mnie za nadgarstek. Nie puszcza dopóki nie znajdujemy się w lesie. Ernest rozgląda się niespokojnie i z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Wdycham uspokajający zapach lasu i razem z Teo zmieniamy postać. Ernie podskakuje zdziwiony i przygląda nam się uważnie. Gdy napotyka mój wzrok, spuszcza odrobinę głowę w wyrazie uległości. Przemiana przychodzi mu bardzo naturalnie, może z powodu innej metody przebudzenia? Jego futro ma ten sam kolor co jego włosy-ciemny blond. Obserwuję jak kręci się w kółko próbując złapać swój ogon i parskam ze śmiechu. A był takim spokojnym chłopcem.

**-Harry! Harry! Chodźmy już!**-skamle zniecierpliwiony Teo.

Kręcąc łbem, ruszam przed siebie niezbyt szybko. Jednak gdy zauważam, że Ernest bez problemu za mną nadąża przyspieszam. Wiatr owija się wokół nas i słyszę strzępy myśli zachwyconego Ernie'ego. Mamy dużo czasu, a zarówno Teo jak i Ernest są szybcy, więc zapuszczamy się zdecydowanie dalej niż to konieczne. Jakie jest nasze zdziwienie, gdy trafiamy na polane ze złocistą trawą. Kątem oka dostrzegam ruch, więc bez namysłu skaczę, skręcając kark uciekającemu królikowi. Słysząc zachłanne mlaskanie, domyślam się, że pozostali również schwytali zdobycz. Układam się w cieniu drzew i obserwuję tą dwójkę bawiącą się razem. Kto by pomyślał, że tak bardzo się zaprzyjaźnią? Na pewno nie ja. W końcu zmęczeni wygłupami kładą się obok mnie i wtulają się w moje futro. Dosłownie na chwilę przymykam oczy, a już w następnej pogrążam się we śnie.

Budzi mnie głośny trzask i całą swoją silną wolę wkładam w pozostanie w bezruchu. Unoszę powieki i rozglądam się uważnie. Las tonie w mroku, ale dzięki wilczym zmysłom nie jest to dla mnie kłopot i wszystko jest bardzo wyraźne. Dostrzegam kilka postaci w ciemnych szatach, stojących dość daleko od miejsca naszego spoczynku. Rozmawiają ze sobą szeptem i wzdrygam się, gdy rozpoznaję głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Śmierciożercy! W następnej chwili mam ochotę kopnąć się. Szelest trawy zwraca ich uwagę. Nie ma sensu udawać, że mnie tu nie ma i wpatruję się w czwórkę mężczyzn. Dostrzegam w ich ruchach niepewność. Weźcie mnie za zwierzę, jestem zwykłym wilkiem. Wczuwając się w rolę, warczę ostrzegawczo. Działa, bo oddalają się pospiesznie. Jeszcze chwilę trwam w bezruchu, nasłuchując, a gdy już ich nie słyszę, zrywam się do pionu.

**-****Jeszcze pięć minut, Harry**-sapie Teo, przewracając się na drugi bok.

**-...****pięć minut...**-mamrocze za nim Ernest.

**-****Wstawajcie-**używam rozkazującego tonu, przez co od razu wykonują polecenie**-Musimy wrócić do zamku.**

Fukają niezadowoleni, ale posłusznie podążają za mną. Strach i niepokój krążą w moich żyłach i udzielają się reszcie, bo do Hogwart'u docieramy o wiele szybciej. Szybkie zerknięcie na granatowe niebo, uświadamia mi, że musi być około druga w nocy. Przy linii lasu zmieniamy postać i truchtem przemierzamy zarówno błonia jak i korytarze. Starając się być jak najciszej, wślizgujemy się do dormitorium i kładziemy do łóżek. Mimo to dostrzegam w ciemności błysk szarych oczu. Czuję wyrzuty sumienia. Na całe godziny zostawiamy Draco samego sobie i biegamy po lesie do późnej nocy, sprawiając, że się martwi. Dobre kilka minut kręcę się, nie mogąc zasnąć, ale w końcu mi się to udaje. Tyle że nie jest to spokojny sen.

~H~

Zrywam się do siadu, oddychając ciężko. Potrząsam głową, próbując wyrzucić z myśli cmentarz, Cedrika i „Zabij niepotrzebnego!". Biorę kilka uspokajających oddechów i rozglądam się. Pokój tonie w cieniu, co oznacza, że jest wcześnie. Przez chwilę przyglądam się Teo i Ernie'emu splecionych w uścisku czule, po czym przenoszę wzrok na Draco i prawie wybucham śmiechem. Malfoy śpi z nogami na poduszce, a jego włosy są tak rozczochrane jak nigdy moje nie były. Pewnie dlatego wstaje tak wcześnie rano. Zerkam na zegarek i przymykam powieki-06.21. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że dzisiaj sobota. Po śniadaniu razem z Remusem mam udać się świstoklikiem do klanu wampirów, który znajduje się całkiem nie tak daleko. Wstaję z westchnieniem i ruszam do łazienki. Coś czuję, że pora skorzystać z wanny.

Półtora godziny później wychodzę z dormitorium z pudełkiem pod pachą. Zostawiłem im kartkę, że muszę coś załatwić i nie będzie mnie cały dzień, więc nie powinni się martwić. Opieram się o ścianę przy Wielkiej Sali, chowając się w cieniu. Nie muszę długo czekać i już po chwili na horyzoncie pojawia się Remus, który natychmiast mnie dostrzega. Kiwam głową w kierunku pustej sali i wchodzę do niej. Gdy moja beta do mnie dołącza, rzucam zaklęcie prywatności. Stawiam pudełko na ławce i wyciągam fiolki oraz strzykawki ukryte pod materiałem. Remi trochę nieufnie przygląda się mugolskiej igle, ale pozwala mi zrobić sobie zastrzyk. Następnie sobie też wstrzykuję antidotum na jad wampira. Wszystko chowam z powrotem do środka i ku mojemu zdziwieniu pudełko znika. Wzruszam ramionami na podejrzliwe spojrzenie Remusa i klepię go po ramieniu, po czym wychodzę. W soboty na śniadaniu pojawia się niewiele osób i tym razem też tak jest. Właściwie w Wielkiej Sali najwięcej jest krukonów i puchonów, którzy nie lubią marnować dnia. Z wielkim smakiem zjadam nadziewane skrzydełka kurczaka i popijam sokiem pomarańczowym. Gdy kończę, czuję na sobie natarczywy wzrok Trzmiela, więc wstaję i udaję się do wyjścia. Już po chwili dołącza do mnie Remus z serwetką w dłoni. W milczeniu ruszamy najpierw do wyjścia z zamku, a później w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Rzuca mi uważne spojrzenie.

-Gotowy?-pyta, więc kiwam głową potwierdzająco.

Chwytam serwetkę i po kilku sekundach czuję szarpnięcie. I nagle żałuję, że cokolwiek jadłem. Na szczęście udaję mi się zachować swoje śniadanie w środku.Z trudem prostuję się i rozglądam niespokojnie, uśmiechając się do Remusa uspokajająco. Spodziewałem się, że wylądujemy w jakimś lesie, ale tak nie jest, choć gdzieś dalej dostrzegam błysk zieleni. Stoimy na wzgórzu naprzeciwko sporego zamku, który przypomina dom jakiegoś mrocznego czarodzieja. Chociaż jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Wampiry unikają światła, ponieważ ich zmysł wzroku jest bardzo czuły. Zbyt silne światło sprawia im po prostu ból, ale niektóre wampiry udają, że to nie to jest powodem. Tak samo jest z kolorami-drażnią oczy, dlatego zazwyczaj wampiry mieszkają w ciemnych miejscach pozbawionych kolorów. Z rozmyśleń wyrywa mnie cichy odgłos. Skupiam wzrok w miejscu, z którego pochodzi i dostrzegam postać ubraną w ciemną pelerynę zmierzającą w naszą stronę. Ludzie uważają, że wampiry są nieżywe. Po części mają racje, ale tylko po części. Wampiry rzeczywiście umierają, jednak wracają do życia. Oddychają, śpią, a ich serce bije jak każde inne. Tyle że żywią się krwią. Wampiry to drapieżniki, dlatego ich funkcje życiowe są bardzo ciche. Nie są tak silne jak wilkołaki, ale nadrabiają to szybkością. Ich wzrok jest lepszy niż nasz, ale słuch gorszy. Mrugam powoli i kiwam głową zakapturzonemu mężczyźnie. W ciszy prowadzi nas do wielkiego zamczyska. Wyczuwam niepewność Remusa, więc posyłam mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Choć sam w środku drżę ze zdenerwowania. Dokładnie tak jak się spodziewałem, hol jest utrzymany w kremowym i brązowym kolorze. Nic, co raziłoby w oczy. Na ścianach wiszą obrazy i portrety nie tylko magiczne, ale i mugolskie. Zajęty przyglądaniem się wnętrzu dopiero po chwili zauważam, że stanęliśmy. Mam wrażenie, że nasz przewodnik posyła mi rozbawione spojrzenie. Otwiera przed nami ładnie zdobione drzwi i wpuszcza nas do środka samemu nie wchodząc. Jest to gabinet utrzymany w ciemnej zieleni. Na środku przy biurku siedzi kobieta o pięknych rudych włosach. Przez chwilę czuję ukłucie w sercu na ich widok, ale szybko się opanowuję. Wstaje z gracją i podchodzi do nas. Jestem wdzięczny, że robi to w ludzkim tempie. To prawda, że wilki są szybsze od ludzi, ale wciąż nie dorównujemy wampirom. Zauważam, że jej oczy są niezwykłe. Jej tęczówka w środku jest brązowa a od zewnątrz złota. Czyżby wszystkie wampiry tak miały? Wyciąga w moją stronę dłoń w typowym „męskim" uścisku, jednak ja szybkim ruchem odwracam ją i całuję jej wierzch. Remus powtarza mój ruch, choć nie tak sprawnie. Od razu dostrzegam, że jej ostre rysy twarzy łagodnieją. Nie jest tajemnicą, że wampiry pochodzą z Rosji i bardzo szanują tradycje, dlatego nie mają alfy tylko cara.

-Witaj, caryco-mówię z delikatnym uśmiechem, na który mi odpowiada.

-Witajcie-jej głos ma inne brzmienie i orientuję się, że jest to akcent-Dumbledore nie mówił nic o dwóch wilkołakach.

-To prawda. Dumbledore nie wie wszystkiego.

Gestem zaprasza nas do zajęcia foteli stojących przed biurkiem, za którym siada. Gdy zajmujemy miejsca, wbija w nas zagadkowy wzrok. Odwzajemniam jej spojrzenie, a jej pełne wargi wyginają się miękko. Otwiera szufladę i wyjmuje z niej pergamin, który podaje Remusowi. Remi szybko zapoznaje się z treścią i warczy cicho z nienawiścią. Zerkam mu przez ramię i zaciskam zęby. To cud, że w ogóle zgodziła się z nami porozmawiać. Trzmiel w liście wiele razy obraża wampiry pośrednio lub bezpośrednio i nagle mam ochotę urwać mu ten jego pusty łeb.

-Nie jesteście tu w imieniu Dumbledore'a-zauważa cicho, lustrując nas wzrokiem.

-Nie, choć on tak myśli-Remi odpowiada, sycząc ze złością.

-On chce was wykorzystać. Najpierw pokonać Voldemort'a, a później wszystkich zabić-jej twarz nabiera ostrego wyrazu, a oczy stają się zimne jak lód-Dlatego proponuję coś innego. Współpracuj ze mną, caryco.

-Najpierw Voldemort, następnie Dumbledore-uśmiecha się kpiąco-Czym różnisz się od tego starego manipulatora?

-To prawda, najpierw musimy ich... unieszkodliwić. Jednak jest coś jeszcze-w jej brązowo-złotych oczach dostrzegam błysk niepokoju-Nie wiem co dokładnie się dzieje, ale to nic przyjemnego.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu caryca wzdycha i wbija smutne spojrzenie w jeden z portretów. Pochylam się w jej stronę, studiując jej wyraz twarzy. On coś wie.

-Bałam się, że może do tego dojść-wstaje i zaczyna przechadzać się niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu.

-Co takiego?-pytam natarczywie, a ona odwraca się i patrzy mi w oczy.

-W Rosji istnieje pewna... legenda, która mówi o Panu Mroku.

-Co dokładnie mówi?-naciskam dalej, a ona waha się moment, po czym wzdycha.

-Gdy brat stanie przeciwko bratu, Pan Mroku powstanie zrodzony z ich nienawiści i chciwości potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek-widząc moje podejrzliwe spojrzenie, dodaje-W dużym skrócie.

Zapada cisza. Mam wrażenie, że nagle zrobiło się o wiele chłodniej, co jest absurdem, bo nie było mi zimno od kilku miesięcy. Zerkam na Remusa, który wygląda tak poważnie jak jeszcze nigdy.

-Kurwa-wymyka mi się.

-Masz racje, kurwa-caryca kiwa głową-Zawrzyjmy kontrakt-podchodzi do biurka i znów za nim siada.

-Czego oczekujesz w zamian za twoje wsparcie?

-Niczego, to wojna wszystkich. Jednak by zachować pozory muszę prosić byś pozwolił młodym wampirom uczęszczać do Hogwart'u-obserwuje mnie uważnie.

-Zgoda.

Podczas pogawędki u Trzmiela poruszyłem ten temat i przedstawiłem wszystkie zalety, by to uczęszczanie do Hogwart'u stało się kartą przetargową. Właściwie to gdy się o tym nie myśli, nie widać, że z roku na roku coraz mniej uczniów zaczyna naukę. W zamku jest tyle nieużywanych klas, które kiedyś używane były do nauki, a teraz stoją i obrastają w kurz. Między nami pojawia się pergamin, który bez wahania podpisuję i podsuwam go Remusowi, który czyni to samo. Na koniec caryca również składa podpis i pergamin znika w niebieskim blasku.

-A teraz czas się po integrować-rzuca z szerokim uśmiechem caryca.

Już kilka minut później siedzimy na stołówce otoczeni ciekawymi wampirami. Ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że negocjacje zajęły nam dłużej niż przypuszczałem i nastała już pora lunchu. Stoły zastawione są w podobny sposób co w Hogwart'cie i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu znajdują się tam nie tylko krwawe dania, ale również warzywa czy owoce. Caryca widząc moje spojrzenie, wyjaśnia, że wciąż eksperymentują i jest to jeden z jej skutków. Rośliny podlewane specjalnym specyfikiem, w którego skład wchodzi krew rodzą owoce, które wampiry mogą jeść bez przeszkód. Po zjedzeniu posiłku caryca przywołuje do siebie jakąś dziewczynę. Mają te same rude włosy, więc przypuszczam, że są spokrewnione. Co oznacza, że to ona zapewne obejmie pieczę nad wampirami w Hogwart'cie. Zasady dziedziczenia i taki tam. Jej oczy są takie same jak carycy, tylko zamiast brązu od wewnątrz tęczówka ma kolor szary. Czyli te oczy to znak rozpoznawczy wampirów.

-To moja córka Mira. Będzie łącznikiem między nami w Hogwart'cie.

Ją również witam pocałunkiem w wierzch dłoni, przez co uśmiecha się rozbawiona. Coś w jej twarzy przypomina mi Kat i mam nadzieję, że choć trochę jest do niej podobna z siada przy nas, ośmielone wampiry zaczynają wypytywać o różne sprawy. Właściwie Remus szybko znajduje z nimi wspólny język i rozmawiają w taki sposób, że nawet nie rozumiem czego dotyczy rozmowa. Łapię tajemnicze spojrzenie carycy.

-Bije od ciebie strach i niepewność przed tym co ma nadejść. Jesteś tylko dzieciakiem jak wielu innych. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo ci ufam?

-Ach, to pewnie ten mój urok osobisty-żartuję, a jej wargi miękko wyginają się w uśmiechu.


	14. Wilk i Nietoperz

Zwrócono mi uwagę, więc chcę coś wyjaśnić. Hogwart leży w Szkocji, nie w Anglii, ale to prawda, że nie ma tam pum. Po prostu mi to pasowało. Poza tym to jest Zakazany Las, tam jest wszystko ^^. Ponieważ Ron ma niebieskie oczy uznałam, że Ginny również. Jest to pomyłka, choć w filmie nie miała brązowych a niebieskie, więc nie będę mieszać. Przyjmijmy, że ma niebieskie.

Demetriea To prawda, że lepiej ranić dziewczyny słowami, chyba, że jest to przypadek wyjątkowy. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Harry dał Ginny upomnienie, a tam właściwie nie uważam żeby rzeczywiście ją uderzył. Było to zaledwie dotknięcie, coś w stylu upomnienia.

Do wszystkich, którzy tego oczekiwali-mamy Severusa po naszej stronie! Miłego czytania!

~H~

Otwieram powoli oczy i sennie wpatruję się w sufit. Gdzie...? Ach, w klanie wampirów. Podnoszę się do siadu i przecieram oczy. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu wciąż niezbyt przytomny. Jest ciemno, zapewne jest środek nocy. Co mnie w takim razie obudziło? Słyszę spokojny oddech Remusa i natychmiast odrzucam opcje obudzenia go. Wstaję i bezszelestnie ruszam w kierunku drzwi. Śpiącego wilka obdarzam ostatnim czułym spojrzeniem i wychodzę na hol. Opieram się o chłodne drewno i przymykam powieki. I wtedy słyszę. Delikatny, melodyjny dźwięk brzmiący jak... las, wodospad, trawa i... i... Kieruję się w jego stronę, zbyt poruszony, by zastanawiać się nad tym. Drzwi są uchylone, więc po prostu wchodzę po cichu do środka. Jest to okrągła sala i, mimo że wygląda tak bardzo niewyjątkowo, czuję, że jest całkiem przeciwnie. Na samym środku na ciemnej kanapie siedzi caryca, a jej wyraz twarzy można określić tylko jednym słowem-tęskny. Dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że to ona śpiewa. Sam dźwięk sprawia, że moje serce drży, a przed oczami malują mi się piękne wzgórza, doliny i bystre strumyki. Kątem oka dostrzegam ruch, więc zwracam większą uwagę na pokój. I przestaję oddychać. Kilka metrów przed kanapą pali się ognisko, którego płomień jest biały i przypomina mgłę. Co chwile wymykała się i tworzyła piękne zwierzęta czy krajobrazy, który zaraz rozmazują się. Jednak jedno zwierzę wygląda na bardzo rzeczywiste i stoi po drugiej stronie płomieni. Zapierający dech w piersi jeleń. Nagle caryca milknie i wszystko znika łącznie z ogniskiem, a pomieszczenie pogrąża się w mroku. Dobre kilka minut zajmuję mi uspokojenie się.

-Co to było?-pytam w końcu szeptem.

Dostrzegam w ciemności jej zachęcający gest, więc siadam obok na kanapie. Jej rysy twarzy są łagodne, a oczy wyrażają całą tęsknotę i smutek, jaki czuje. Powoli przesuwa swoje brązowo-złote oczy na mnie.

-Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale kiedyś my, nieludzie, trzymaliśmy się razem. Wampiry stały ramię w ramię z wilkołakami czy elfami. To była elficka pieśń wspomnień. Piękna, prawda?

-Tak-cichy szept to jedyne na co mnie stać.

-Wiem jak nikt jak ważna jest współpraca między nami, nieludźmi. Bardzo długo między nami, Wampirami z Elfickich Wzgórz, a Elfami Srebrnymi trwało porozumienie. Porozumienie, które roztrzaskało się na kawałki kilka lat temu, gdy Voldemort zaczął siać postrach-wlepia we mnie błagalny wzrok-Pokaż im, Harry. Pokaż, że znów możemy żyć razem i współpracować. Obiecaj mi to.

-Obiecuję.

Przez chwilę szuka w moich oczach potwierdzenia i najwyraźniej je znajduje, bo z jej oczu płyną łzy. Szare jakby zanieczyszczone, ale wciąż łzy. Mamrocze cicho podziękowania, a ja niezręcznie klepię ją po ramieniu. Musiała być bardzo związana z tym plemieniem elfów. Uśmiecham się delikatnie. To nie tylko wampiry i elfy. Wszyscy staniemy obok siebie i pokażemy światu to, czego potrzebujemy to jedność.

~H~

Wampiry wypuszczają nas dopiero po obfitym śniadaniu i wciąż są niepocieszone naszymi krótkimi odwiedzinami. Zgodnie zauważamy, że młode wampiry jak najszybciej powinny zacząć naukę w Hogwart'cie, więc umawiamy się, że przybędą jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Kilka młodych wampirów bardzo namawia, by Remus został z nimi do wieczora, ale wilk odmawia, choć nie bez żalu. Gdy wracamy świstoklikiem, Remus wraca do zamku, tłumacząc, że ma do sprawdzenia kartkówki, a ja siadam przy drzewie nad jeziorem. Czuję w swoim wnętrzu dziwne, ciepłe uczucie. Naprawdę chcę zjednoczyć nieludzi. Poznać każdy klan z osobna i patrzeć jak współpracują. Chcę... przewodzić im. Kto by pomyślał, że ja-osoba, która nie lubi władzy, zapragnę być przewodnikiem dla innych? Uśmiecham się pod nosem i przymykam oczy. Moja wyobraźnia natychmiast zaczyna pracować i tworzyć w moim umyśle przymierza z różnymi klanami.

Z myśli wyrywa mnie głośne burczenie mojego żołądka. Całkowicie zaskoczony zauważam, że fantazjowanie zajęło mi kilka godzin i właśnie jest pora obiadu. Niechętnie wstaję i ruszam w kierunku zamku. Czuję ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, że nie poświęcam mojemu stadu zbyt wiele czasu i obiecuję sobie, że to się zmieni. Z uśmiechem wchodzę do Wielkiej Sali i natychmiast poważnieję, gdy wszystkie spojrzenia kierują się na moją osobę. Podchodzę do stołu Slytherin'u z niepokojem, który tylko wzrasta, gdy zauważam wręcz oskarżycielskie spojrzenia ślizgonów. Siadam między Draco i Teo, którzy są bladzi i nawet na mnie nie patrzą. Dreszcz strachu przechodzi mi po plecach. Dowiedzieli się? Rozglądam się uważnie i niespokojnie zauważam, że nigdzie nie ma Ernest'a.

-Gdzie Ernie?-pytam Teo, starając się, by mój głos nie drżał.

-Gdzie byłeś?-słyszę zamiast odpowiedzi ostry głos wilka.

Mrugam powoli i marszczę brwi. Teo jeszcze nigdy się tak do mnie nie odezwał. Co takiego się stało, że stracił swoje opanowanie? Wyczuwam jego chaotyczne myśli, ale nie staram się w nie wsłuchiwać. Posyła mi pełne żalu spojrzenie, gdy nie odpowiadam od razu.

-Byłem z Remusem-mówię powoli-Zostawiłem wam przecież kartkę. Gdzie jest Ernie?-pytam jeszcze raz, tym razem używając stanowczego tonu.

-A gdzie może być?-słyszę pogardliwy głos Draco-W Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Zamieram z ręką wyciągniętą po tosta. Prostuję się i wlepiam w Malfoy'a lodowaty wzrok, ale on odpowiada mi tym samym. Zaciskam zęby.

-Co to ma znaczyć?-syczę wściekle.

Ktoś... śmiał tknąć... członka mojego stada... Furia na moment sprawia, że widzę na czerwono. Draco wciąż nie opuszcza swojej maski i spogląda na mnie z pogardą, ale dostrzegam w jego oczach żal. Otwiera usta, zapewne by powiedzieć jakiś kąśliwy komentarz, ale chwytam go szybko za przód koszuli.

-Kto...?-warczę ze złością i dostrzegam jego zaskoczenie.

-Ty, Potter, a kto inny?-fuka, szamocząc się w moim uścisku.

-Co ty pieprzysz? Byłem cały ten czas z Remusem-powtarzam, czując, że zaraz wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok-Co się tu działo?

-Wczoraj...-obdarza mnie zagadkowym spojrzeniem-...Teo znalazł Ernest'a na korytarzu pobitego i przeklętego.

Więcej nie potrzebuję. Wstaję gwałtownie od stołu, nagle zapominając o głodzie. Czuję na sobie wzrok wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli, ale ignoruję ich wszystkich. Popycham z taką siłą wrota, że skrzypią niebezpiecznie. Słyszę za sobą ciche kroki i jestem niemal pewien, że to Teo i Draco za mną podążają. Przepełnia mnie wściekłość, że ktoś skrzywdził mojego wilka. I tym razem nie byłem w stanie pomóc. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu czuję również żal, że obaj moi towarzysze bez problemu w to uwierzyli, ale na razie odpycham to uczucie w głąb świadomości. Trzaskam drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego i rozglądam się dzikim wzrokiem. Pielęgniarka oburzona moim wejściem zastępuje mi drogę, więc odpycham ją na bok, starając się być delikatny. Szarpię za zasłony, zrywając je przy okazji z kółek. Całe moje wnętrze wręcz zamarza na widok Ernie'ego. Nie jest długo wilkiem i jeszcze trochę potrwa nim jego organizm przystosuje się, więc jego rany leczą się powoli. Jego cała twarz jest spuchnięta. Przez jego brew przechodzi różowa blizna po zaleczonej ranie. Na nosie ma opatrunek, pewnie był złamany i jeszcze nie zrósł się do końca. Jego prawa dłoń jest obandażowana; musiała być złamana. Jego prawa noga również jest unieruchomiona. Nagle robi mi się słabo. Jak bardzo musiał cierpieć? Wyczuwam, że krawędź jego myśli jest niebezpiecznie zatarta i chaotycznie kłębią się w mojej głowie. Nagle przed oczami pojawia mi się błysk wspomnienia. Niedużo, ale wystarczająco bym zrozumiał. Po raz pierwszy tracę kontrolę. Nawet wtedy gdy Ron zaatakował Teo, nie straciłem jej całkowicie. Jednak tym razem całkowicie pochłania mnie czysta furia i nienawiść. Odwracam się i prawię tratuję stojącego mi na drodze Draco. Łapię mnie za ramię, ale wystarczy, że posyłam mu jedno spojrzenie i puszcza mnie. Obiad musiał się już skończyć. Gdzie...? Nie muszę szukać. Gdy wychodzę ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zauważam oparte o mur dwie osoby. Dwie znane mi i dawniej szanowane przeze mnie osoby. Zarówno on jak i ona uśmiechają się drwiąco. We wspomnieniu Ernest'a wyraźnie było widoczne kto zrobił więcej. Rudowłosą dziewczynę odrzucam falą magi i z mściwą satysfakcją obserwuję jak uderza o ścianę i zsuwa się po niej. Powoli przenoszę wzrok na drugiego rudzielca. Ron wygląda jakby chciał podbiec do swojej młodszej siostry, więc łapię go za gardło i unoszę. Zaciskam palce, a jego twarz robi się fioletowa. W ostatniej chwili puszczam i pozwalam mu nabrać się na kamienną podłogę, kaszląc i dławiąc się. W końcu unosi głowę, a że jest w idealnej pozycji, robię wymach nogą i kopię go prosto w twarz. Bez nawet kropli współczucia wsłuchuję się w głośny trzask i obserwuję jak zalewa się krwią. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się czy powinienem rozprawić się z nim magią czy za pomocą siły. W końcu decyduję się na jedno i drugie. Tak jak on robił to Ernest'owi. Macham dłonią, mamrocząc „Diffindo" i na policzku Rona pojawia się rana. Jego jęk bólu tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie rozwściecza. Szturcham go butem, a gdy sapie głośno, kopię go z całej siły. Jego wrzask jest tak głośny, że rzucam na niego zaklęcie wyciszające. Trzask kości jest jak muzyka dla moich uszu. Charczy coś i na jego nieszczęście rozpoznaję „Pieprz się, Potter". Z dziką satysfakcją patrzę mu w oczy, sycząc „Sectumsempra". Jego oczy rozszerzają się i zaczyna się rzucać z bólu. Jego ubranie przesiąka krwią i po prostu traci przytomność. Jeszcze kilka razy kopię go w losowe części ciała i odwracam się do Ginny. Jest już przytomna, bo patrzy na mnie z czystym przerażeniem, trzymając się za krwawiącą głowę. Podchodzę do niej powoli i uśmiecham się z nienawiścią. Biorę zamach i uderzam pięścią mur obok jej głowy. Piszczy i ze strachem zerka na roztrzaskany kamień.

-Zaraz to samo stanie się z twoją głową-szepczę, obserwując jak blednie jeszcze bardziej.

Rzucam kilka klątw tnących i wzdycham z irytacją, gdy traci przytomność. Wracam do Wesley'a, który leży w kałuży własnej krwi. Z sadystycznym uśmiechem wyciągam rękę, ale ktoś łapie mnie za nadgarstek. Rozpoznaję Draco. Na początku chcę się wyrwać, ale przypominam sobie, że on też jest rodziną. Przyciągam go do siebie i obejmuję ciasno.

-Nie pozwolę, by jeszcze kiedykolwiek choćby tknęli jedno z was-szepczę mu do ucha.

Chcę odepchnąć go od siebie, by dalej kontynuować zadawanie bólu Wesley'om, ale Draco trzyma mnie mocno.

-Już wystarczy-jego głos drży i jest blady-Chodź, Harry.

Pozwalam mu się prowadzić, czując się jak małe dziecko. Teraz jedyne czego chciałem to zamknąć w ramiona całe moje stado i chronić przed całym ś wiruje mi przed oczami. Nie wiem co się dzieje.

~H~

Głowa pulsuje mi z bólu, więc sapię cicho. Powoli unoszę powieki. Zdezorientowany zauważam, że Teo i Draco śpią praktycznie na mnie. Uśmiecham się delikatnie. Co się stało? Przed oczami przelatują mi wspomnienia. Ach, Wesley'owie. Gdyby Draco mnie nie powstrzymał, mógłbym go zabić. To niepokojące. Tak łatwo wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Pod tym względem raczej się nie zmieniłem. Ale jeżeli potrwa to dłużej mogę zrobić krzywdę mojemu stadu. Muszę z tym skończyć. Zerkam na zegarek i zrywam się z łóżka. Merlinie, kolacja! Wampiry! Potrząsam śpiącymi ślizgonami i ciągnę ich do Wielkiej Sali. Wzdycham z ulgą, gdy zauważam, że Remus wszystkim się zajął. Posyłam mu przepraszający uśmiech i siadam przy stole Slythrin'u. Mierzę wzrokiem stół Gryffindor'u i czuję satysfakcję, gdy nie dostrzegam ani Rona ani Ginny. Bez zbędnego przeciągania wampiry zostają przydzielone do domów. Tym razem kilka z nich trafia również do Gryffindor'u, a najwięcej z nich znajduje swoje miejsce w Hufflepuff'ie. Najwyraźniej ich lojalność przewyższa wszystko inne. To dobrze. Pewnie uśmiechałbym się cały czas, ale źle się czuję. Głowa wciąż mnie boli i nie mogę zebrać myśli. Dlatego jestem wdzięczny, że żaden z moich towarzyszy nie naciska i mogę iść do dormitorium. Wampiry z Elfickich Wzgórz są dobrze przygotowane. Od razu widać, że caryca była gotowa z kimś współpracować w każdej chwili. Jako przywódca pewnie nie musi robić nic innego, ale dodatkowo prowadzi badania, by poprawić życie swojego klanu. Właściwie to nie widziałem jeszcze wampira pijącego krew. Za to każdy pił czerwono-brązowy płyn, który przypominał herbatę. Czyżby wynik badań? Zapewne.

~H~

Ból głowy i osłabienie nie opuszcza mnie przez kilka kolejnych dni, wywołując niepokój. Jestem rozdrażniony, więc moi towarzysze zgodnie mnie unikają. Nawet Remus, który przecież słynie ze swojej cierpliwości stara się nie przebywać zbyt blisko. Po pięciu dniach mam tak całkowicie dość, że zaczynam myśleć o pójściu do Snape'a po eliksir przeciwbólowy. Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wolę się nie zbliżać; już dwa razy wpadłem do niego, zrobiłem bałagan i odepchnąłem pielęgniarkę. Na pewno zje mnie żywcem, gdy pojawię się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Po kolejnym dniu zaczynam podejrzewać, że mój mózg się smaży. I jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi, wcale takie nie jest. Rano prawie odgryzłem rękę Teo, który mnie obudził. Dlatego decyduję się na kapitulację i ruszam do gabinetu opiekuna mojego domu.

Pukam kilka razy, ale nikt mi nie odpowiada. Wyraźnie czuję, że jest w środku, więc to zwlekanie mnie niepokoi. W końcu łapię za klamkę i staram się otworzyć drzwi. Natychmiast wyczuwam opór magii, jednak napieram mocniej. Nie by złamać bariery, tylko by się wślizgnąć za nie. Po kilku minutach cichej walki udaję mi się wejść do środka. Rozglądam się uważnie, jednak pomieszczenie jest puste. Ból się nasila i klnę głośno, czując zawroty głowy. Podchodzę do drzwi prowadzących do kwater Snape'a i otwieram je. W każdej innej sytuacji zastanowiłbym się kilka razy, ale ból jest nie do wytrzymania. Mierzę salon wzrokiem i już chcę szukać dalej, gdy zauważam czarny materiał wystający zza kanapy. Z szybko bijącym sercem podchodzę do mebla. Na podłodze leży nieprzytomny Snape. Wypełnia mnie panika. Przecież ten koleś jest praktycznie niezniszczalny! Co takiego musiało się stać żeby zemdlał? Powinienem się skupić. Nie mogę go tak zostawić. Kolejna fala bólu oprzytomnia mnie i pochylam się nad nauczycielem. Moment się waham, po czym chwytam go w pasie i delikatnie przerzucam przez ramię. Chwyt „na księżniczkę" w tej sytuacji jest bezużyteczny, ponieważ Snape jest ode mnie wyższy i prawdopodobnie cięższy. Ostrożnie kładę go na kanapie i wyciągam różdżkę.

-Enervate!

Powieki Snape trzepoczą i uchylają się, a on wydaje z siebie jęk bólu. A wtedy ja również jęczę, zwijając się w kłębek. Nagle ból głowy wzrósł dwukrotnie. Czyli to Snape jest jego powodem.

-Potter...?-słyszę jego zachrypnięty głos, więc unoszę wzrok-Co się dzieje?

-Miałem nadzieję, że ty mi to wyjaśnisz, profesorze. Co się stało?

-Ja...-waha się przez chwilę, ale najwyraźniej zbyt cierpi, by zatajać informacje-W niedzielę zaczęło boleć mnie całe ciało. Eliksiry przynosiły ulgę tylko na moment, a ból wciąż się nasilał.

Ból całego ciała? Co mi to przypomina? Teo w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i Ernest w Wielkiej Sali. Czyżby...? Kolejna fala bólu wywołuje u mnie mdłości, więc postanawiam nie zwlekać.

-Profesorze, zmienia się pan w wilkołaka-mówię i otrzymuję niedowierzające spojrzenie.

-Potter, to nie czas na głupie żarty-warczy, ale w jego oczach dostrzegam błysk zrozumienia.

-To nie jest żart. Muszę pana przemienić.

Walczymy na spojrzenia, ale ból sprawia, że Snape w końcu ustępuje. Z jękiem kiwa głową i obdarza mnie niepewnym spojrzeniem. Staram się uśmiechnąć pocieszająco, ale wychodzi mi tylko grymas. Przysuwam się bliżej i prycham, dostrzegając jego ostrożny wzrok. Powoli chwytam go za kark i przyciskam swoje czoło do jego, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Gdy tylko wchodzę do jego umysłu, wyczuwam potężny opór. Naciskam palcami mocniej na jego szyję i wyczuwam jego lęk. Szpiegowanie odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno. Nie chce całkowicie opuścić barier, więc staram się przywołać do siebie jego wilka. Wyczuwam jego zaskoczone wzdrygnięcie, gdy jego wilcza strona odpowiada. Uchyla z tamtej strony osłony i pozwala mi się do niej zbliżyć. Wyczuwam ogrom jego cierpienia i przez chwilę nie mogę oddychać. Powinien zwijać się z bólu, a on tymczasem tylko lekko drży. Co za niezwykła osoba. Głaskam i uspokajam wilczą część jego świadomości. Gdy przestaje miotać się ze strachu, przechodzę do następnej fazy. Chodź. Czuję, że wzdryga się i zaciska palce na moich ramionach. Chodź do mnie. Przywołuję w pamięci zapach lasu i posyłam go w jego kierunku. W zamian otrzymuję tęskne skomlenie. Myślę o wietrze i pogoni za zwierzętami. O zabawie po jedzeniu. O uczuciu jedności i harmonii. O przynależności. Wilk przysuwa się do mnie, więc ciągnę go. Fukam niezadowolony, gdy Snape zaskoczony tym wszystkim naciska na mnie osłonami. Chodź. Przywołuję w pamięci całe moje stado i wyczuwam jego poruszenie na widok zadowolonego Remusa. Szepczę do niego i tłumaczę. Moja beta. A ja jestem alfą. Chodź do mnie. Mimo że wilk stoi tuż obok nie wyczuwam żeby przemiana się zaczęła. Za mało? Przypominam sobie, że Ernie'ego zmieniłem inaczej. Pochylam się z zamkniętymi oczami i gryzę go w szyję. Czuję, że się odsuwa, ale naciskam na niego. Próbuje ze mną walczyć i irytuję mnie to. Chodź! Jestem alfą! Skomle z bólu, gdy nie potrafi się podporządkować. Zaciskam zęby mocniej i dopiero, gdy czuję w ustach metalowy smak, jego upór słabnie. Liże ranę troskliwie i mruczę Chodź. I przychodzi. Poddaje się przemianie już bez wątpliwości. Odsuwam się kawałek i obserwuję go. Jego twarz wyraża ulgę, gdy sierść pokrywa jego ciało. Jest zachwycający. Jego futro jest czarne choć jaśniejsze od mojego. To otaczające oczy, na pysku oraz podbrzuszu jest ciemnoszare. Jego czarne oczy błyszczą... szczęściem. Czystym, nieskrępowanym szczęściem. Przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Jestem pewien, że czuje się tak wolny jak jeszcze nigdy. Moje wargi same wyginają się w pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechu.

**-Wspaniałe uczucie, prawda?**-szepczę, a on sapie w potwierdzeniu**-A teraz musisz wrócić.**

Posyła mi oburzone spojrzenie i chichoczę. Przesuwam palcami po jego sierści na piersi i naciskam na jego szyję. Wracaj. Waha się, więc posyłam mu uspokajający impuls. Przyjdzie na to czas. Dlatego wróć. Droga z powrotem jest łatwiejsza i już po chwili leży pode mną Snape w rozdartych szatach. Dyszy ze zmęczenia, ale jego oczy są łagodne i wiem, że nie może się doczekać biegu przez Zakazany Las.W nagłym uczuciu troski przeczesuję mu włosy, a on wlepia we mnie wzrok.

-Witaj w stadzie, Severusie-mruczę, a jego oczy lśnią szczęściem.


	15. Wilk cierpi

Demetriea Nie martw się, nie będzie to Snarry tylko Drarry. Przemiany opisywać będę tylko tych ważniejszych osób, innych zamierzam jakoś zręcznie uniknąć. Voldemort będzie, ale myślę, że tylko w finałowych potyczkach z nim. Harry już wcześniej miał temperament, a wilk tylko to wzmacnia. Wykasowało linka twojego bloga, podasz go jeszcze raz?

Kitek Zaczęłam pisać z zamiarem zmienienia Draco w wilka i to właśnie się stanie. Staram się usilnie przeciągać, ponieważ chcę żeby już wcześniej z Harry'm się lubił w ten sposób ^^.

Artemida Nie czytam raczej książek szczególnie jakiś konkretnych. Pomyślałam, że wampiry powinny być z zimnego i ponurego miejsca, gdzie nie ma zbyt wielu kolorów, więc wymyśliłam Rosję.

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze! Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że zbiorę się w sobie na weekend. Tym razem bardzo, bardzo smutno. Pamiętacie Chrisa? Wielki powrót! A Kat? Cóż, tu już gorzej... ;-; Miłego czytania!

~H~

Jakby z oddali wyczuwam szum uczuć Snape'a i to sprawia, że po prostu się odprężam. Jego obecność jest kojąca, ale w inny sposób niż ta Remusa. Wiem, że z Remusem mogę porozmawiać i otrzymam zrozumienie oraz współczucie. Jednak Snape to co innego. Nie oszuka cię nawet, gdy nie chcesz słyszeć odpowiedzi. A tego właśnie potrzebuję. Przez tyle lat dostawałem wszystko oprócz szczerości, więc teraz jest tym, czego szukam i pragnę. Dziwne ciepło w środku po raz kolejny sprawia, że myślę o nauczycielu jak o kimś w rodzaju rodzica. Przymykam oczy całkowicie zrelaksowany. Nawet przy moich wilkach wciąż staram się mieć na baczności, trzymać emocje na wodzy czy wypatrywać niebezpieczeństwa. Przy Snape'ie nie muszę robić niczego. Wzdycham z ulgą i słyszę za sobą ruch.

-Nie śpij, Potter-głos nauczyciela jest neutralny i uśmiecham się mimowolnie.

-Nie śpię.

Zapada cisza, ale nie jest ona wcale niezręczna. Koi nerwy i odpręża. Przesuwam się kawałek, by stykać się ramieniem z łydką Mistrza Eliksirów. Przez kilka minut milczymy, po czym Snape siada, odsuwając się ode mnie.

-Co teraz, Potter?

Odwracam głowę i wbijam w niego pytający wzrok. Mam wrażenie, że to pytanie mnie prześladuje na każdym kroku. A ja tak naprawdę nie wiem co planuję. Postrach Hogwart'u wywraca oczami, na co parskam cicho.

-Jak zamierzasz zabrać się do tego wszystkiego?-widząc moje zdezorientowane spojrzenie, wzdycha z irytacją-Jak chcesz pokonać Czarnego Pana?

-Pewnie zrobię to z pomocą moich wilczych mocy. Tylko nie wiem których. „..._będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna..._„-niemal nieświadomie szepczę treść przepowiedni.

-Musisz to odkryć-rzuca mi dziwne spojrzenie, w którym czai się niepokój-Gdy ten czas nadejdzie, nie będziesz sam.

Wstaję gwałtownie, słysząc to. Kręcę się wściekle po salonie, po czym staję przy kominku i wlepiam wzrok w trzaskający ogień. Snape nic nie wie.

-Zawsze...-mój głos jest ochrypły i muszę odchrząknąć-Zawsze byłem sam. Wy wszyscy doskonale o to zadbaliście-mimowolnie garbię się, gdy przytłacza mnie uczucie samotności; zerkam na Snape'a, który wygląda jakby dostał w twarz i łapię jego wzrok-Teraz nie jestem już sam. Jednak tego jednego dnia, gdy stanę naprzeciwko niego, będę sam.

-Potter-zaczyna groźnie-To nie tylko twoja wojna.

-To moja wojna, przede wszystkim moja-posyłam mu krzywy uśmiech-Nie chcę sławy, Snape, nigdy nie chciałem.

-Czemu w takim razie chcesz to zrobić sam?-pyta, a jego głos wibruje smutkiem.

-Ponieważ wolę umrzeć niż pozwolić komukolwiek z was zginąć.

Milknie i szuka w moich oczach jakiejkolwiek oznaki kłamstwa. Prostuje się z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy, gdy niczego takiego nie znajduje. Daję mu tylko zapewnienie. Patrzymy na siebie w ciszy. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów orientuje się, że jego niezawodna maska opadła i przybiera obojętny wyraz twarzy.

-Pozwól więc bym stanął u twego boku, Potter.

-Nie-mówię natychmiast stanowczo i odwracam się, obdarzając go czułym spojrzeniem, pod którym się wzdryga-Mówiłem też o tobie. Każdy z was jest ważny. Za każdego zaryzykuję własnym życiem.

Zwracam się twarzą do ognia i pozwalam, by oświetlał moją twarz. Pogrążam się w myślach. Niemal nieświadomie badam opuszką palca moją bliznę.

-Wiesz, Snape-syczy ostrzegawczo, gdy nie używam zwrotu grzecznościowego, ale go ignoruję-Gdy cały ten bałagan z Voldemort'em się skończy, chcę mieć na swoim ciele znak.

-Znak?

-Tak, znak. Nie mroczny znak oczywiście. Tatuaż w jakimś kształcie. Na pewno nie błyskawica. Może smok?-dumam na głos.

-Znak?-powtarza jeszcze raz z pytaniem w głosie.

-Na znak zwycięstwa-posyłam mu niewielki uśmiech-Nie chcę całe życie być naznaczony tylko przez Voldemort'a. Dlatego naznaczę sam siebie zwycięstwem.

~H~

Wampiry szybciej się przyzwyczajają do Hogwart'u, a gryfoni ułaskawieni obecnością nieludzi również w swoim domu nie podejmują żadnych akcji. Z tego powodu wpadam w pewną rutynę. Z żalem myślę, że sielanka w końcu się skończy i nadejdą mroczniejsze czasy. Voldemort nie będzie czekał aż będę gotowy, by stanąć naprzeciw niego. Zarówno Teo jak i Draco nie wspominają o wojnie, przez co mam wrażenie, że nie do końca zdają sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Listopad mija jak z bicza strzelił i zanim zdaję sobie z tego sprawę nastaje grudzień. A wraz z nim złe wieści.

Drugi grudzień jest zwyczajnym dniem. W tym roku wypada w piątek, przez co jest lubiany bardziej od innych dni. Gdy wchodzę do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, całkowicie się nie spodziewam tego, co ma nadejść. Jak na co dzień siadam między Teo i Draco i rozmawiając z nimi, zaczynam jeść. Po wypełnieniu żołądka jedzeniem bardziej skupiam się na dyskusji z moimi towarzyszami. Draco ma w zwyczaju jeść dwa razy wolniej niż ja, więc po prostu czekam na niego. Nagle łopot skrzydeł zwraca moją uwagę. Jakby w spowolnionym tempie odwracam głowę w bok i patrzę na ptaka siedzącego mi na ramieniu. Piękny sokół, tak pomyślałbym, gdyby nie usiadł na mnie. Czuję twardą gulę w gardle i trzęsącą się dłonią sięgam do stopy zwierzęcia. Odwijam zwinięty pergamin, ale ptak nie odlatuje. Zamiast tego posyła mi smutne spojrzenie i wydaje z siebie przygnębiający dźwięk. Prawie upuszczam wiadomość. Sokół Chrisa. Cała sala przestaje istnieć. Jestem tylko ja i list. Czuję, że łzy w każdej chwili mogą zacząć płynąć mi po twarzy. Biorę kilka uspokajających oddechów i rozwijam wiadomość. Kilka pierwszych słów sprawia, że jęczę żałośnie. Szybko zapoznaję się z treścią listu. Gdy jestem w połowie, zaczynam po prostu łkać. Jakby z oddali słyszę zaniepokojony głos Draco. Merlinie, oni wszyscy... Kat. Moja kochana Kathy. Wszyscy zginęli. Oprócz Chrisa, który musi ledwo żyć. Wstaję gwałtownie od stołu i po prostu wybiegam z Wielkiej Sali. Cały czas przebiegam oczami po tekście. Nogi same niosą mnie na zewnątrz, a następnie do Zakazanego Lasu. Nie przejmuję się już niczym i przemieniam się, rozrywając ubrania. Biegnę przed siebie, a łzy sprawiają, że obraz jest zamglony. Kat. Wtedy na peronie widziałem ją ostatni raz. Już jej nie zobaczę. Nigdy nie uśmiechnie się do mnie. Nigdy nie zgani mnie za jakąś głupotę. Przywołuję w pamięci jej niezwykłe czerwone włosy i piękne niczym burzowe niebo granatowe oczy. Gdy widziałem ją ostatni raz, płakała. Mogłem nie jechać. Kto by się tym przejął? Mogłem zostać. Ochroniłbym ich wszystkich. Nie pozwoliłbym zrobić im krzywdy. Żałośnie zawodzę, ale nikt mi nie odpowiada. Zatrzymuję się nagle i po prostu stoję. Ja... Muszę znaleźć Chrisa. On wciąż żyje. A dopóki wciąż oddycha jest moim przyjacielem. Przymykam powieki. Skupiam się mocno i szukam. Widzę sieć przewodów cienką niczym pajęcza nić. Szukam tej jednej o imieniu Chris. Z rozdzierającym smutkiem patrzę jak przewód Kat obumiera i rozsypuje się. Później. Później będę rozpaczał. W końcu znajduję. Jest wyblakły i wygląda jakby zaraz również miał się rozlecieć. Chwytam się go jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Kręci mi się w głowie, ale nie przestaję. Gdzie jesteś, Chris? Nagle czuję szarpnięcie i przed oczami wirują mi różnokolorowe plamy. Tracę grunt pod łapami i zaraz go odzyskuję. Unoszę łeb i widzę przed sobą Legowisko. Serce ściska mi się na jego widok, a raczej na widok tego, co z niego zostało. Wyłapuję z wnętrza ruin czyjeś głosy, a moje futro samo się jeży. Łapy same mnie niosą. Wiatr szepcze złowieszczo i zachęca. Przeskakuję zwaloną ścianę i łzy kręcą mi się w oczach, gdy dostrzegam plamy krwi, które kiedyś były moimi przyjaciółmi. Kieruję się w kierunku głosów, gdy słyszę rozdzierający serce wrzask bólu. Merlinie, Chris... Zrywam się do biegu. Nagle znajduję się w samym środku kręgu śmierciożerców. Chris drży i pluje krwią, ale uśmiecha się na mój widok. Posyłam mu najsilniejszy impuls uzdrawiającej magii na jaki mnie stać. Robi mi się zimno w środku, gdy widzę jak jego czekoladowe oczy tracą blask i powoli matowieją. Doskakuję do niego i liże po twarzy. Nie, nie, nie. Nie! Brutalnie wchodzę w jego umysł i tulę do siebie jego świadomość. Nie, Chris. Nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Przez łzy dostrzegam jego delikatny uśmiech.

-Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz...-szepcze ochrypłym głosem.

Czyjś głośny śmiech zwraca moją uwagę. Śmiech, który doskonale znam. Jak w spowolnionym tempie odwracam głowę i wbijam wzrok w szaleńczo śmiejącą się Bellatriks. Nienawiść opanowuje całe moje wnętrze i warczę cicho. Nagle kobieta przestaje chichotać i wyraz czystego przerażenia gości na jej twarzy. W następnej chwili niewidzialna siła rozrywa ją od środka, a krew i jej wnętrzności ochlapują innych śmierciożerców i mnie. Wiem, że to ja. Powinienem się bać, że zostałem mordercą, prawda? Ale czuję jedynie satysfakcję. Poruszone postacie w płaszczach cofają się. Jeden z odważniejszych wyciąga różdżkę i zamiera, gdy mój wzrok na niego pada. Przez jego skórę zaczyna wypływać krew i unosić się w powietrzu chaotycznie. Czy uratowałbym Chrisa kosztem czyjegoś życia? Gdy myśl ta pojawia się w moim umyśle, krew zmienia się w skrzący w powietrzu pył i opada na Chrisa. Wyczuwam drgnięcie jego umysłu. Lodowatym wzrokiem ogarniam śmierciożerców. Pięciu. Jeden zaczyna krzyczeć przerażony, a ja krzywię się. W następnej sekundzie jego głowa toczy się po posadzce pod nogi jego kolegi. Czterech. Jednym susem powalam kolejnego na kamienie i wbijam kły w jego szyję. Nie puszczam dopóki nie przestaje rzucać się w ostatnich spazmach. Trzech. Następny próbuje uciec, ale jego kości nagle wydają trzask i pada na podłogę bez nóg. Dwóch. Przerażony przeciwnik wpatruje się we mnie, więc postanawiam pozbawić go oczu. Pada na ziemie, skomląc z bólu i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jeden. Tylko jeden. Warczę głośno, ogłuszając go. Patrzę na niego zimno i w następnej chwili w jego kierunku leci zielony promień. Gdy nie ma już nikogo, odwracam się do ciała Chrisa. Pozwalam krwi tańczyć w powietrzu, po czym zmienia się w lśniący pył i otacza mojego przyjaciela. Słyszę bicie jego serca jeszcze zanim unosi powieki. Patrzy na mnie nieprzytomnie. Uśmiecham się po wilczemu, ignorując fakt, że moja sierść zapewne jest cała we krwi i innych rzeczach.

-Harry...?

**-Chris. Chris, Chris, Chris...**-mój głos załamuje się i skomlę żałośnie**-Wybacz. Wybacz, że tak późno.**

-Nie, to nie twoja wina. Powinniśmy opuścić Legowisko już dawno. Oni wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy-mruczy z przyćmionym spojrzeniem.

Obserwuję go w ciszy. Wciąż drży, a ja nie wiem czy ze strachu czy po Cruciatusie. Pochylam się i szturcham go nosem. Jego oczy rozjaśniają się trochę i posyła mi smutny uśmiech. Pomagam mu wstać.

**-Przybierz formę wilka, Chris.**

Wykonuje moje polecenie bez słowa. Ma piękne futro. Z góry jest ciemnobrązowe, które kończy się między jego oczami. Cały spód jest biało-szary. Jednak teraz nawet jego sierść wydaje się nie mieć tego dzikiego błysku. Jego ogon jest zwieszony, a on wciąż drży. Przysuwam się i kładę łeb na jego grzbiecie, przyciągając go do siebie. Przywołuję w myślach obraz Zakazanego Lasu i czuję łagodne szarpnięcie. Świat wiruje wokół nas, ale my nie zwracamy na niego uwagi. Wyczuwam jego smutek i otępienie. Moje uczucia są takie same. Gdy znajdujemy się w lesie, truchtem zaczynam przemierzać puszczę. Chris podąża za mną bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie. W umyśle błyskają mi jego wspomnienia-zakrwawione twarze stada czy płacząca Kat. Milczymy oboje, rozpamiętując całe wydarzenie. Między drzewami dostrzegam błysk zamku, więc zatrzymuję się. Oboje zmieniamy się. W ostatniej chwili łapię bladego Chrisa. Jest zielony na twarzy i wymiotuje, dławiąc się. Pocieram jego plecy w geście „Jestem tu". Rzuca mi wdzięczne spojrzenie i opiera się o mnie. Chwytam go za ramię i prowadzę do Hogwart'u. Chwieje się, ale nie pozwalam mu upaść. Nawet nie zwracam uwagi, że oboje mamy na sobie jedynie strzępy spodenek. Nie pamiętam drogi przez korytarze i Pokój Wspólny. Wprowadzam Chrisa, który wygląda jakby zaraz miał zemdleć, do dormitorium. Teo i Draco zrywają się z łóżek na mój widok. Stają w pewnej odległości i obserwują nas z widocznym niepokojem. Nie zwracając na nich uwagi, wchodzę z Chrisem do łazienki, chwytając po drodze jakieś ciuchy. Oboje jesteśmy otępiali i pogrążeni w myślach zmywamy z siebie trudy dzisiejszego dnia. Gdy Chris wychodzi z wanny, kuli się i skomle. Okrywam go puchatym ręcznikiem i przyciskam do siebie mocno. Mruczę cicho. Dopiero teraz zaczyna do mnie docierać, co się wydarzyło. Stado nie żyje, a Chrisa ledwo udało mi się uratować. Ściskam go mocniej. To cud, że wciąż żyje. Wdycham jego zapach łapczywie i uspokajam się powoli. Jest tu. Czuję go. Jego zapach i ciepło.

-Chris.

Nie odpowiada mi. Zduszam w sobie chęć pocieszenia go jako alfa. To nie przywódcy teraz potrzebuje tylko przyjaciela. Przywołuję w pamięci Kat i posyłam w jego kierunku. Sztywnieje, ale po chwili przesyła mi inną sytuacje z jej udziałem. Wymieniamy się wspomnieniami i mimo ogromnego smutku uspokajamy się. Przypominam sobie jej ostatnie słowa, które usłyszałem „Harryyy, nie rób niczego głupiego, jaaasneee?!" i przesyłam je Chrisowi. Unosi głowę i patrzy mi w oczy. Jest taki bezbronny, że to aż boli. Chris, który zawsze był opanowany teraz wygląda jak zranione szczenie.

-Ona nie chce naszego smutku, prawda?-mówi, ocierając łzy z policzków.

-Tak, nie była taką osobą-uśmiecham się do Kat w mojej wyobraźni.

-Nie chce byśmy rozpaczali.

-Nie chce byśmy poświęcali życie żałobie.

-Ale na zawsze zostanie w naszej pamięci.

-Na zawsze-zgadzam się szeptem.

Jeszcze chwilę stoimy w milczeniu, po czym ubieramy się. Nigdy cię nie zapomnę, Kathy. Tacy właśnie są prawdziwi przyjaciele. Jestem pewien, że do samego końca próbowała wszystkich ochronić. Starała się zwrócić uwagę oprawców i umożliwić reszcie ucieczkę. A na końcu szepnęła każdemu z nich „Mogą nas torturować i zabijać, ale my jesteśmy wilkami. Bycie wilkiem oznacza bycie na zawsze wolnym". Oczy pieką mnie od kolejnych łez, które powstrzymuję. Jeżeli członek mojego stada zginie, jeżeli nie uda mi się go ochronie, powiem mu to samo. Będę szeptał mu to do ucha aż z uśmiechem i spokojem wyda ostatnie tchnienie.

Dla Kathy, mojej przyjaciółki, dla zawsze wolnej wilczycy.


	16. Koniec

Witam wszystkich.

Jak widzicie nie jest to rozdział i muszę z przykrością poinformować, że żaden więcej się nie pokaże. Pod Wolnym Wilkiem pojawił się komentarz, który dał mi dużo do myślenia. Dobra, nie oszukujmy się. Zostałam totalnie skopana psychicznie ^^. Już mi lepiej, więc wyjaśniam.

Wiedziałam od początku, że opowiadanie rozwija się zbyt szybko. Jest to mój chyba największy problem. Starałam się przeciągać i spowalniać, ale nie mogłam. Nie mam pojęcia z jakiego powodu. Moje historię zawsze są pełne szybkiej akcji, a ja nie wiem jak to powstrzymać.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego, nieznanego mi powodu dobrze mi się piszę bójki. Mimo że naprawdę nie chcę, by bohaterowie na okrągło się bili. Tak bardzo wczułam się w emocjonalnego i gwałtownego Harry'ego, że nie potrafiłam nic z tym zrobić. Rozdziały pisałam na bieżąco-bez żadnego planu. Może dlatego są dość nieprzemyślane.

Ilość postaci również jest moją słabością. Pisząc, tworzę dużo postaci i nie poświęcam im dużo czasu, przez co nie rozwijają się.

Mój styl pisania jest niedojrzały. Może przez mój wiek (5, czyli wczoraj skończyłam 16 lat). Może przez coś innego. Przez przychylne komentarze mydliłam sobie oczy i starałam się tego nie dostrzegać. Wiem to i wiedziałam od początku. Muszę coś z tym zrobić, tylko nie bardzo wiem, co.

Nie jestem zła za wytknięcie mi błędów. Naprawdę. Czułam się skopana mentalnie, ale to sprawiło, że postanowiłam ruszyć z miejsca. Nie będę kontynuowała tego opowiadania. Wcześniej już wspomniałam, że aktualnie tworzę, a raczej tworzyłam, swoją własną historię. Zamierzam zacząć ją od nowa, mimo że dość dużo już napisałam. Skupię się na niej. Nie zrobię tego od razu. Zamierzam przeczytać jak najwięcej książek i szukać sposobu na udoskonalenie mojego stylu. Jeśli wiesz jak mogę to osiągnąć, będę wdzięczna za wskazówki.

Cała ta notka wygląda jak kłamstwo, ale nim nie jest. Nie jestem zła, a może nawet trochę się cieszę. Do tej pory uważałam, że mój naturalny talent załatwia sprawę i nie muszę planować czegokolwiek. Co najwyraźniej jest błędem.

To opowiadanie powstało z nudy i jednego pomysłu. Gdzieś w środku nawet nie myślałam o kontynuowaniu tego. Jestem szczęśliwa, że wiele osób skomentowało to opowiadanie. Nie mam pojęcia, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć. Być może kiedyś wrócę z czymś innym, mam nadzieję, że lepszym.

To chyba na tyle. Dziękuję za wszelkie uwagi i motywacje.


	17. Koniec

Witam wszystkich.

Jak widzicie nie jest to rozdział i muszę z przykrością poinformować, że żaden więcej się nie pokaże. Pod Wolnym Wilkiem pojawił się komentarz, który dał mi dużo do myślenia. Dobra, nie oszukujmy się. Zostałam totalnie skopana psychicznie ^^. Już mi lepiej, więc wyjaśniam.

Wiedziałam od początku, że opowiadanie rozwija się zbyt szybko. Jest to mój chyba największy problem. Starałam się przeciągać i spowalniać, ale nie mogłam. Nie mam pojęcia z jakiego powodu. Moje historię zawsze są pełne szybkiej akcji, a ja nie wiem jak to powstrzymać.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego, nieznanego mi powodu dobrze mi się piszę bójki. Mimo że naprawdę nie chcę, by bohaterowie na okrągło się bili. Tak bardzo wczułam się w emocjonalnego i gwałtownego Harry'ego, że nie potrafiłam nic z tym zrobić. Rozdziały pisałam na bieżąco-bez żadnego planu. Może dlatego są dość nieprzemyślane.

Ilość postaci również jest moją słabością. Pisząc, tworzę dużo postaci i nie poświęcam im dużo czasu, przez co nie rozwijają się.

Mój styl pisania jest niedojrzały. Może przez mój wiek (5, czyli wczoraj skończyłam 16 lat). Może przez coś innego. Przez przychylne komentarze mydliłam sobie oczy i starałam się tego nie dostrzegać. Wiem to i wiedziałam od początku. Muszę coś z tym zrobić, tylko nie bardzo wiem, co.

Nie jestem zła za wytknięcie mi błędów. Naprawdę. Czułam się skopana mentalnie, ale to sprawiło, że postanowiłam ruszyć z miejsca. Nie będę kontynuowała tego opowiadania. Wcześniej już wspomniałam, że aktualnie tworzę, a raczej tworzyłam, swoją własną historię. Zamierzam zacząć ją od nowa, mimo że dość dużo już napisałam. Skupię się na niej. Nie zrobię tego od razu. Zamierzam przeczytać jak najwięcej książek i szukać sposobu na udoskonalenie mojego stylu. Jeśli wiesz jak mogę to osiągnąć, będę wdzięczna za wskazówki.

Cała ta notka wygląda jak kłamstwo, ale nim nie jest. Nie jestem zła, a może nawet trochę się cieszę. Do tej pory uważałam, że mój naturalny talent załatwia sprawę i nie muszę planować czegokolwiek. Co najwyraźniej jest błędem.

To opowiadanie powstało z nudy i jednego pomysłu. Gdzieś w środku nawet nie myślałam o kontynuowaniu tego. Jestem szczęśliwa, że wiele osób skomentowało to opowiadanie. Nie mam pojęcia, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć. Być może kiedyś wrócę z czymś innym, mam nadzieję, że lepszym.

To chyba na tyle. Dziękuję za wszelkie uwagi i motywacje.


End file.
